Born of Fire
by bearhow
Summary: The Ring of Solomon. With it the wearer can command any demonic creature it touches. ANY demonic creature. Collaboration with ZadArchie and myself, bearhow.
1. Gone

**Authors' Note and Disclaimer - As promised, we, bearhow and ZadArchie, have brought our heads together and have decided to create a collaboration piece. In short, we've both grown to really enjoy reading each other's OCs. So, naturally, we decided to have the two meet and created this lovely OC-crossover story, "Born of Fire." However, Archangel and Drake are not the only two OCs you'll find playing big roles in this story. bearhow's Carnus Valogneus will of course make a splash, and ZadArchie has provided his own OC villainess to the mix.**

 **I think we should first explain that in no way is this particular fic contingent with either of our own works regarding our OCs. This is merely an AU where our characters both happen to exist, and both happen to meet. Events and details about the backgrounds and reasons for encountering the Titans have been altered slightly as we wrote this tale.**

 **We hope you enjoy this action-packed adventure as we follow our favorite heroes and their new friends. As always, please review, critique, and what have you as we strive to provide you the best finished product possible. And, of course, neither of us own the Teen Titans. Darn!**

 **From bearhow: On with the show!**

 **Chapter 1: Gone.**

 **Jump City.**

"Titans GO!"

The leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, the Boy Wonder, leapt at the blue skinned villain with his Titanium Bow Staff at the ready. Mumbo Jumbo extracted a wand from the breast pocket of his tuxdeo and brandished it at the Titan Leader.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" he shouted in a nasally high-pitched voice.

A stream of sparkling light shot from the white tip of the black wand right at the charging Teen hero. Robin rolled to the left out of the way of the magical beam, unbeknownst to him the beam had hit his second in command.

"ARGH!" The half man, half robot, Cyborg, was hit square in the chest and the sparkling magic began to overshadow him. Robin paused a moment then looked back at his teammate as the odd enchantment washed away. Cyborg had frozen in place his arm straight up like a slot machine and each time his arm was pulled down, on its own, playing cards would spit out of his mouth.

Mumbo Jumbo cackled, then shot another stream of magic towards the Boy Wonder. Having been distracted by the trouble his teammate was in, Robin wasn't aware of the attack that was coming at him until a wall of black magic appeared in front of him, protecting him from the blue magician's attack. Robin looked overhead and found his pale cloaked teammate whizzing by towards Mumbo.

"Thanks Raven!" he shouted to her.

"Uh huh." she muttered.

Her powers encased a few mailboxes and were thrown at Mumbo. He waved his wand again changing the mailboxes into snow white doves that harmlessly flew away. With another wave, four silver rings appeared and wrapped themselves around the demoness. She grunted when the rings placed themselves around her arms and legs then began to panic when her powers seemed to fail her and she plummeted to the ground. A large pair of hairy muscular arms that belonged to a green Silver Back Gorilla grabbed the falling sorceress and landed safely onto the ground. Robin was by their side in a second, a small laser-device ready to cut away the metal rings that bound the dark girl. The green Gorilla changed back into the pointy-eared, fanged, green shape shifter.

"I got this Beast Boy. Go after Mumbo." Robin ordered.

Beast Boy nodded, then changed into a cheetah and ran after the washed up magician. Mumbo sprinted down the sidewalk, but was aware of the green African jungle cat right on his heels. With another flourish of his wand, a guillotine appeared around the cat's neck, the blade set to drop and take the changeling's head right off. He changed back into his human form, letting out a high pitched, albeit girlish, scream, too freaked out to change and get away. In a blast of pure green power, the medieval execution device was shattered into a hundred pieces releasing the changeling before any more harm could come to him.

Starfire flew towards the Magician who had turned to his right down an alleyway, the alien princess hot on his trail. Mumbo spun around facing the floating girl, his wand aimed right at her.

"One more Titan to go. Then I make my GRAND exit." He laughed again, but the thud of someone behind him shut up his laughter switching it to fear. He did a mental count, and he concluded that SHE was the last Titan, then who . . .

Mumbo spun around to be faced with a mountain of fur, scars, and muscle, long horns poking out of his forehead, powerful hind legs on top of hooves stomped the ground in challenge to the villain. The most intimidating about this behemoth in front of him was the cloth wrapped around his eyes cutting off his sight, yet he was looking directly at him like he could see him clearly.

"Make that two, _dohi_." Mumbo gulped backing away, but backed up into the alien princess.

"Your choice Mister Jumbo; surrender or deal with Archangel, and myself." Starfire smirked, her eyes and hands glowing a bright green. Mumbo looked back at the one called Archangel, the goat-like man cracking his knuckles, embers sparking with each crack.

Mumbo gulped again, but kept his false sense of bravado and aimed his wand at Archangels chest. "Mumbo-"

In half a second Archangel swiped the wand right out of his hand, and broke it into pieces in front of the blue villains long pointed noise. "I guess you will be choosing option two." The last thing Mumbo Jumbo remembered was a hairy fist to his face.

* * *

Archangel shook his head at the very odd individuals that he came to call his friends and new family. Usually after a battle with one of their adversaries they enjoyed a disk-shaped breaded concoction with red goop, and Earth cheese. It was rather tasty, but the merry, meat-loving, machine man would often argue with the green shape changer about the benefits of meat over Earth vegetables to place as "toppings" and the Earth delicacy. This usual argument would often cause the Azarathian sorceress to simply shake her head in annoyance. The single human of the group and the alien princess would often ignore the arguing only listening in when something was said that the Tameranean did not yet understand.

This was his life, and he loved every second of his time with the curious humans.

Once the argument had died down and the six friends dug in, they began reminiscing about the battle.

"Dude I wish I could have seen Mumbo's face when you stood over him and said 'I guess you chose option two'." He cracked his knuckles as he mimicked the goat-man's deeper voice.

"Yes it was most humorous, but probably not so much for the Mumbo, and definitely not when Archie punched his lightbulbs out."

"It's just 'lights' Starfire. Not 'lightbulbs'." Raven said dryly as she nibbled on her plain cheese pizza. Starfire made an "O" with her mouth and continued chit-chatting. "By the way, what does ' _dohi_ ' mean?"

"It is our word for one who practices magic, though what you call magic on this world is much more fascinating than anything I've heard of. Anyway, I thank you. You all flatter me, but truth be told I was expecting your Earth. . . how you say . . . villains to be more of a challenge, at least the way Starfire described them to me."

"Well to be honest since you've been here you've gone up against a lot of lightweights. I mean Fang, Kitten, Mumbo Jumbo aren't exactly in your weight class," Cyborg mentioned.

Archangel shrugged. "I guess I was expecting more of a . . . demanding workout when it came to your 'villains'."

Beast Boy made a quiet "hmph" noise. "Then should have been here about a year ago." He mumbled the comment under his breath, but Archangel still caught it with his elongated ears.

"I'm sorry, what happened a year ago?" he asked curiously. Though he could not see it, he could feel his other teammates glaring at Beast Boy with heavy tension, and Cyborg went as far as to elbow the changeling in the ribs. "Did . . . I miss something?"

"No you didn't," Robin stated looking away from Beast Boy, "it's just something we don't like to talk about."

"Well if Archie is to stay with us should he at least know? Will he not found out eventually?" Starfire asked her team innocently. They each exchanged looks of worry and concern, but then looked to Raven as if asking for permission.

"I don't care." She stood up with her drink, muttering something about a refill and walked back into the pizza parlor since they were seated outside. Feeling as if he had offended her somehow, Beast Boy followed.

"I do not understand. Is something wrong with Raven?" Archangel asked.

"Raven's cool," Cyborg started. "You've only been here a few months so you weren't around when the Titans, and Honorary Titans were going through a pretty tough time." Cyborg took a deep breath looking to Robin for permission to continue. He gave his alien girlfriend's hand a squeeze, knowing she was likely to get emotional, and nodded. "About a year ago some . . . thing killed a bunch of our friends."

Archie furrowed his brow under the cloth in confusion. "Like . . . in combat? Isn't it honorable to die in battle?"

"Zadkiel, my friends did not die in battle." Starfire never used his real name unless it was serious.

"Our friends were killed by a psychopath called Carnus Valogneus," Robin said with a sad and slightly angered tone.

Archangel still seemed confused. "Why? Did they slight him in some way?"

"I understand your confusion my friend," Archangel could hear the sadness creeping into Starfire's tone. "I too struggled with understanding why someone would kill such good people for . . . 'fun', but our friends didn't die with honor, they died at the hands of a creature from Earth's Underworld. I do not know what your word is for it, or if you even have an afterlife, but here it is called a Demon. I guess it is like a dark spirit, but he killed them merely for entertainment."

Archangel still didn't quite grasp the idea. He and Starfire were warriors from warrior planets, and the only way someone died was from old age or in battle, never for someone's "entertainment", sure you'd hear stories of warlords taking pleasure in torturing captives, but it was for information usually. Then there were the stories of revenge, or behind someone's back like being poisoned, or stabbed, but still that was it.

"May I ask what happened to this Carnus?"

The table was quiet. "Your guess is as good as ours."

It took Archangel a moment to figure out the Earth saying. "So he is still . . . 'at large'?"

"That's one way of putting it," Cyborg answered.

Archie nodded. "What does this have to do with Raven."

Once again the table fell silent and uncomfortable, before Robin answered, his tone still heavy with anger. "She would have been Carnus's next victim."

Archangel felt the air leave his lungs. "Oh . . . my . . . " Was all his mouth could say. Thinking quickly we followed up with, "Well you saved her obviously."

They nodded lightly, not that he could see. "If it wasn't for the help of our friend Drake, we would have lost Raven," Starfire said, a bit of cheer coming back to her voice.

"Drake?" Archangel raised a brow.

"He stayed with us a while. He was a good guy, but he took off a year ago, and haven't seen him since." Archangel could tell there was a slight bitterness to Cyborg's tone.

"Why did he leave?"

"Dunno. Just up and left." Cyborg face was straight and uncaring, but Archangel heard differently.

"Perhaps he is chasing down this Carnus?" Archangel suggested, but the table just shrugged.

On que the pale and green Titans returned, an awkward silence hanging over the table. However Archangel stood up and wrapped his arms around Raven causing everyone to look at him with their jaws on the ground, and Raven's eyes as wide as dinner plates. "I am glad you are all right," he said into her ear, then as if nothing happened returned to his seat and finished his food. Even Starfire was surprised by this. In all the time she had known him, she knew that Archangel was not an outright affectionate person. His people did not often show loved ones how they cared. He had made a few rare exceptions for her when they had been betrothed, but not much. Then again, she had emphasized to Archangel how Earth would understand him better, at least better than his own people. Maybe he was trying to adapt, just like her.

* * *

After the Pizza place the Titans headed for home, looking forward to the rest of the day to relax. Cyborg, who was in Archangel's arms hanging by his shoulders, turned to the green shape shifter, who was in the form of a hawk.

"Yo, BB! You up for some Game Station when we get back?!" Cyborg shouted.

The hawk turned his head then changed mid-air into his human form. "Dude you know it!" He was about to fall to the ocean below when a disk of black energy caught him mid-fall. The demoness floated vertically to the changeling, arms folded, brows knit together in a scowl, a look that was losing its effectiveness on the green irritant. "Awe Raven, you do care." She rolled her eyes, making the disk vanish and letting Beast Boy continue his journey to the unforgiving sea below. That would have to wait though as he changed into a hummingbird and began fluttering around her.

Cyborg laughed as the dark girl tried to swat away the hummingbird. "Man, when are those two gonna just let it happen?" he said to himself, but the sharp ears of his ride caught his musings.

"May I ask, let what happen?"

Cyborg thought a moment, trying to word it better. "Ya know, they obviously have feelings for each other-"

"Ah! I see what you're saying. They must allow their feelings to take root and bloom?"

" . . . yeah something like that. . . " With the tower in view Cyborg decided to hold off on the conversation till later.

Starfire and Robin were talking amongst themselves as the alien princess held him by his arms. "So you will teach me how to cook properly the Chicken of Noodle soup?"

Robin chuckled at his girlfriend. "Yeah Star, we'll make sure everyone loves it." They smiled to each other, Starfire gently placing the Boy Wonder on top of the tower. The others landed on the roof in pairs.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Raven said as she tried to wave away the green hummingbird still flittering about her head, "Cyborg will you please take him inside and play video games with him?"

Cyborg laughed at his little sister. "Alright. Hey BB-" Before he could scold the green boy, he shifted back to his human form in a crouching position. The hair on the back of his neck standing up, his lips curled in a snarl, fangs glistening in the sunlight. His eyes were locked on the entrance to the tower, his body ready to shoot off and attack if he had to. "BB? You a'ight?"

"I do not believe he is?" Cyborg and the others turned to Archangel. "My senses are picking up something in the tower." Looking at the alien warrior they could see his hair standing on end, his fingers twitching as if preparing for battle.

Robin looked over his shoulder to Raven. She reached out her senses into the tower. "Beast Boy and Archangel are right. Some . . . thing is in the tower. It's a dark energy . . . and kind of . . . familiar . . . " She reached out more of her power into- " . . . Oh god!"

* * *

Archangel and Beast Boy were still tense once they entered the tower, however, Beast Boy was calming down slightly when he too sensed that the presence was familiar. They entered the common room and sure enough they were met by a familiar face, whether or not they were happy to see him was yet to be seen.

"May I ask who is in our home?" Archangel asked, still slightly twitchy.

Robin looked over the tall dark and handsome man standing with his arms crossed and leaning on the couch, his dark eyes scanning the Titans. "Hello darlings," he greeted in a smooth English accent, his lips curling into a smile that could light up a barn, "miss me?"

"Like a fungus," Raven answered in her signature monotone.

"Oh Raven," the man approached her, sweeping her figure with his dark eyes as he usually did, "such a tease."

Starfire however beamed brightly. "I love fungus, and it is nice to see you again friend Landon." She bounced slightly with her hands clasped under her chin.

"As usual it is an absolute pleasure to see you again, your highness." The one called Landon took her hand and giving it a quick kiss causing her to giggle and blush. Landon then turned to Robin who was slightly glaring. "Word around the water cooler is that you two are an item now?" he motioned to the princess and the Boy Wonder. "Well don't worry Robin, you still have a wonderful personality." He patted him on his shoulder while Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered to each other. Landon was about to greet them when he spotted the newest member of the Titans.

"Good God, what is that thing?"

Archangel crossed his arms over his chest. "Landon that is rude." Starfire floated in between them. "This is my dearest friend, Zadkiel, but here well call him Archangel."

Landon looked past her looking Archangel up and down. "Aren't you supposed to blind fold YOURSELF before you hit the piñata? Not the piñata himself."

Archangel snorted. "I do not know what a Mexican tradition of hitting a paper mache object until sweets comes out has to do with me?"

Landon snickered. "It talks too. What other tricks does he know?"

"Are you here for a reason Landon or are you just here to annoy us?" Raven snapped, done with his insults.

"Oh I've got a million of 'em, but your right darling, I am here on business." Landon walked back to the living room with the Titans following behind.

Archangel grabbed Starfire by her arm. "Koriand'r what . . . is he? He sounds human, but he feels and smells . . . unnatural."

"It may be best for him to explain." She took him by the hand and led him to the rest of her teammates.

Robin stood with crossed arms and a hard glare. "So why are you here?"

Landon was pacing back and forth, since he showed no emotion it was hard to get a read on him, but something about his movement's made him seem unsettled.

"I'll cut to the chase then. Since the very first king of Hell there have been special places designated on Earth to act as a storage units for some of the more . . . exciting Demonic Artifacts. All over the world there are Crypts and in each of them lies a treasure trove of different demonic items that are either too powerful for normal use, or we have no idea what they do. So we lock them away . . . until . . . "

"I'm not liking that 'until' part," said Beast Boy.

"You shouldn't. A few months ago one of these crypts was broken in to, and something was taken," Landon took a deep breath, "the Ring of Solomon."

The Titans, even Raven looked at each other with blank looks. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Raven asked.

Landon looked puzzled, but then realized. "Ah yes you're not that familiar with Abrahamic Demon lore, just Azarathian lore. Well to put it simply, it's a special ring that was given to Solomon by the Archangel Michael. Now this Ring has the power to control Demons. All the wearer has to do is touch you with it, and they own you."

Now that Titans look worried. "That's bad right?"

Landon chuckled. "Oh, cabbage patch, I can always count on you can't I? If someone has this ring they can control ANY Demon to do their bidding. Imagine someone were to control me. Now I have grown to . . . tolerate you lot and if someone made me kill you all I would have no choice in the matter. Or worse, what if someone got to Carnus with that ring? We'd ALL be mashed like peas, and that's if he is being generous."

Silence hung over the Titans again as their minds raced with possibilities, each as unpleasant as the next. "Question, why don't you ask Drake to help you. You two are BFF's after all?" Cyborg asked.

Landon shuffled his shoulders looking down as he paced. "That brings me to another topic of some urgency. I haven't seen Daniels in four months."

"What he leave you too, without a good-bye?" Raven asked.

"I do not know why Drake left, and that's the honest truth. He never told me, and when he said he needed space, I gave him space, but now I have no idea where he is."

"So what are you, your Dragon's keeper?" Beast Boy snickered.

"I'll let you have that one, you little green insect since you're not funny by any stretch of the imagination," Landon was starting to get irritated, "Drake, and I have a complicated past, but one thing that isn't complicated is that I promised his mother and father I'd look after the little pinhead, now I can't do that IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" His outburst was directed at Beast Boy who shrunk away. Landon took a few moments to compose himself before turning to Robin.

"If anyone can find anything out about anything, it's you. True he may have left in a hurry, but you OWE him for saving your asses." He turned to Raven. "Your's included." Landon fixed his hair and straightened his suit. "So, mull that over while I look for the missing ring. We'll be in touch." And just like that he vanished in a puff of black smoke just as coolly as he had arrived, leaving the team stunned with this outpouring of information.

Cyborg was the first to break the silence. "So, what now?"

If Robin felt any sort of emotional reaction to all this news, he did not show it. "What he said: we have to find Drake."

Beast Boy flopped on the couch. "Well, what makes everyone think he wants to be found? I mean, the dude left without so much as a 'goodbye.' He obviously thought he didn't need us."

"He is still our friend," Starfire said meekly. "True, he was not acting like one when he left, but that does not make him any less our friend."

No one had the heart to correct her. They had known him for such a short amount of time before he left so suddenly. Robin and Raven had had very little time to really decide if he was worth trusting with the team, let alone having time to consider him a "friend." Heck, they were still trying to figure out Archangel, but at least he was here where they could keep an eye on him.

"BB's right," Cyborg piped up. "Drake knew we might have other problems here with demons, and he just left us. Last time I checked, he was supposed to be helping."

"And that's why we need him, even if he thinks he doesn't need us," Raven said suddenly. "We know from experience that demons are a bigger problem than we can handle. We need all the help we can get, and he knew his stuff."

Archangel shrugged. "I did not know this person before I came to Earth. I can offer no assessment of what our course of action should be."

All eyes turned to Robin for an answer. "We have to find him," was all he said. The other Titans nodded in agreement.

"So, where do we start?" Cyborg said.

"When Drake first worked with us, we gave him a communicator. When he touched it, he provided a bio-signature sample, which was immediately sent to the Titan database," Robin began, his mind already whirling a mile a minute.

Beast Boy felt unsure about all that. "Um, you been spying on us, dude? That's kinda big-brothery."

"It's to help us be better able to find Titans who are kidnapped," Robin answered, hardly turning to face him, but he paused before adding the next part, "or who go rogue."

"Oh, so you started this system after Terra," Beast Boy said flatly.

Robin tried to avoid the subject. "Cyborg, you access all Titan cameras around the world. You built a bio-identity reader setting into them. Check them for Drake's bio-signature." Cyborg clunked off to his bedroom, straight to his main computer. "Beast Boy and Starfire, you make calls to all the honorary Titans. See if anyone has seen him recently."

Beast Boy gave a small salute. "Aye, aye!"

"Raven, you come with me. I want to start looking for leads on this Ring of Solomon. If we don't find Drake, I don't want us to be totally in the dark."

Robin started to lead her away. Archangel was the only one left behind, with no task to accomplish. He sighed, and headed outside. The Titans had been kind enough to give him his own patch of dirt, just outside the tower to garden as he pleased. He had been tending to a flower sample he had brought with him from the Great Garden, a lush paradise that housed plants and animals from all over the galaxy. It was a flower, a special flower, he knew. It was one of Starfire's favorites. Right now, it had only grown into a small bud.

Archangel let out a frustrated snort as he picked away at some weeds. He tried telling himself that his dislike of Robin was only out of jealousy, and therefore unfounded. But that did not take away the feeling of being left out just now. He knew he was still trying to adjust to the Titans, as a group, and that they already had established social dynamics before he came along. "Archie, are you upset?" he heard Starfire say from behind. "Robin did not mean to not give you a task. It is just difficult when you do not know the other Titans around the world, and we are still learning all you are capable of."

"I understand, and I do not bear any ill feelings for it," Archangel lied.

She said nothing for quite a while, and he felt as though she was looking over his shoulder. But he knew Starfire; she could not take silence for long. "Archie, you never finished telling me. Why did you come to Earth? I have missed you, certainly, but I did not know you had any interest in finding Earth."

Archangel had been trying to avoid these questions for some time. There was just so much he would have to admit, stuff he was not ready to talk about, even if it was not his fault, or at least most of his fault. He supposed he could have always done something to stop it, but had not. Looking up to the sky, as if hoping that the answers were there, took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "Starfire, I guess I should start at the beginning. Listen, when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran…"

He heard Starfire take in a sharp breath. "Please, let us not talk of such things."

"Starfire, if I am to explain, I must be honest. The only reason the Gordanians knew to…"

"Then I am not ready to speak of such things," she said, finalizing the conversation. "If this is all connected to your reasons, then perhaps we should wait until we are both ready to speak."

He only nodded, knowing this was not going to be easy. How could he even begin to tell her that his family had given away Tamaranean military secrets to the Gordanians in an effort to get revenge on her father? What would she think of him if she knew that his people were the reason her home, her family were gone? He was glad she had decided to drop the matter before it got too far, but he knew she would not leave it be forever.

"Hey, there you two are!" Cyborg called from the door that led back inside. "We found something!"

* * *

"So, how did you find him again?" Beast Boy asked over the headset he wore as flew off in the T-Ship. After drawing straws Archangel squeezed into the shape shifters pod while the rest of the Titans sat comfortably in their own pods. Beast Boy sighed in frustration, _all because Robin doesn't want Starfire sharing a pod with this guy, I HAVE TO, I know those straws were rigged somehow._

"Well, after you finished talking Red Star, we knew he had been at Titans North headquarters briefly. So, I started checking for him around the area. The hard part was finding where he had been most recently. His bio-signature had trace elements still near Titans North, but I need somewhere he had been within the past few days. Anyway…" Beast Boy tuned out Cyborg's technical ramble. He tried sneaking a peek at Raven, who was reading in the comfortable safety of her own pod, it looked like an old book written in a different language. He had been worried about her ever since Landon's visit. Raven had continued to claim she was fine, but he could sense everything was not "fine". He wished she would tell them what was going on. He knew there was still a lingering trauma with what happened with Carnus, but he couldn't help feeling like there was more.

Raven, still engrossed in Cyborg's talking, suddenly looked up. "Wait, why was Drake at the Titan's North?"

Beast Boy spoke up. "Dunno, Red Star said he stopped by, said something about chasing down a lead on Carnus and needed a place to crash for the night. Then bailed before they even woke up the next morning."

"Anyways, I was able to only get a general area of where he had been," Cyborg said, frustrated with having been interrupted. "So, that's when Starfire called Kid Flash and Mas y Menos to search the area."

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked back at his girlfriend in her pod. "But…Mas y Menos speak Spanish. How did you…?"

Starfire shrugged and pretended not to understand, but had a slight smirk on her lips. "Back to what I was saying," Cyborg said, "Mas y Menos noticed some weird stuff by Billings, Montana, some campsite anyway."

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Um," Cyborg answered, nervously, "locals are talking about bear attacks, but if Drake was in the area I doubt its 'bears', maybe something bigger and badder . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. He found . . . whatever, went all dragon on their asses, and may or may not be in trouble," Beast Boy finished.

"That's why time is of the essence," Robin added, eyes set towards the horizon.

It was quiet for a beat before Cyborg spoke again. "So, what did you learn about that ring thing?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shrugged. "Raven got some of her books, but we weren't able to find anything more than what Landon told us. Whoever possesses the ring has complete control over any Demon it touches . . . ."

"Why do I feel like there is more to your statement?'" Archangel finally added.

Robin looked back to Raven and they shared a look of despair. "Well . . . we think that any creature with demon blood would be susceptible to the ring's power."

Beast Boy may have been known for being a bit dense, but even he could read between the lines. "So, Raven's at risk?"

Everyone looked from the pod to the demoness. She had closed her book with her eyes closed, she appeared to be in thought, but anyone who had known her for years, like her team of six years, knew she was very troubled by this thought. " . . . Possibly." she said evenly.

Her teammates stared with great apprehension, none harder, and with wider eyes then the changeling. The idea of someone controlling the child of Trigon was NOT a pleasant thought at all.

Cyborg brought the T-ship to a screeching halt, landing it in a nearby field just outside a nearby campground, the glass tops of the pods opening in sync. "Hey, what gives, dude?" Beast Boy shouted.

"I think we found Drake," Cyborg replied.

Everyone, save for Archangel stared in awe, but again, Archangel could smell that something was not right. Screams could be heard in the distance, and they could just barely make out some ashen-colored creatures in the distance running around. That was nothing compared to the gigantic black scaled Dragon buzzing overhead like an angry wasp, blasting small bursts of fire on the campsite. That HAD to be him, from the distance they could just make out its iron-like black scales, razor claws, teeth and horns and teal pieces of armor on its head, back, forearms and chest. But the most convincing piece of evidence was the ruby necklace that dangled around its neck.

Robin leapt out of his pod. "Drake looks like he's in trouble. Okay team, we need to . . ."

There was a buzzing noise that reached him in that instant causing him to jump back with a small shriek. Kid Flash and Mas y Menos were at his side. "Don't forget about us," Kid Flash greeted with a smirk.

"Si," the twins agreed.

Robin gave them a small smile. "Great! From the sounds of it, there are still civilians in the area. You three get those people out and fast. Make sure you get everyone. I don't have to tell you to search everywhere."

The boys gave him a mock salute and dashed off, Mas Y Manos grabbing hands making sure to shout their signature phrase.

" _MAS Y MENOS, SI PODEMOS_!" In the blink of an eye, they dashed off.

Robin was ready to take his team directly into the fray. Someone, however, held him back. It was Archangel. "Wait, Robin," he pleaded, "something is . . . not right about those . . . t-things in that campsite. I smell death, and lots of it."

"Then we have to get in before there's even more dead."

Archangel shook his head. "You do not understand. It is a very old death, an ancient death."

"Then, it's probably those things," Raven answered glaring at the "unnatural" creatures, "which means they do not belong and we need to get them out of here."

He could tell his friends were determined, but it still felt as though he were going against his better judgement. "Drake is probably overwhelmed just by the sheer number of them, so let's split up and take as many out as fast as we can."

"Let me at 'em," Beast Boy said, transforming into a cheetah.

"Titans, go!"

Beast Boy dashed on ahead of the others, eager to stretch his limbs and kick some butt. He reached the campsite a good thirty seconds before them, and skidded to a terrified stop when he saw the creatures. They were humanoid to an extent, in that they seemed to have a human skeleton, but that was as far as the resemblance went. They were grey, dead-looking creatures, who smelled of decaying flesh. Their skin was stretched taut over their bones, which seemed sharper and more pronounced than a normal person's. It almost looked as though in some spots the bone would rip clean through the skin. They seemed to have no muscle tone, but even Beast Boy knew it was foolish to underestimate the strength of an adversary based on muscle alone. The most defining features were their dark, blank eyes, pointed ears and wide mouths filled with rows of sharp teeth.

Beast Boy saw two of them running about the camp. One of them turned, spotted him, and let out something which was a cross between a roar and a shriek, alerting its partner to Beast Boy's presence. Beast Boy roared in fear, and bolted. Turns out those things were faster than he thought. They did not shuffle run like the mindless zombies in his favorite movies. Once he got ahead of them, he turned on his heels and shifted into a mammoth. He charged at the two creatures, and used his tusks to buck them into the air, where they slammed into nearby trees with a sickening crack. Beast Boy was rather pleased with himself, but he did not get to enjoy this victory for long. The two stood back up, ready for another round. Surely, that should've incapacitated them, or at least stung a bit.

The creatures howled once more, and five more came around the corners crawling from the trees like cockroaches, and joined in the hunt. They swarmed Beast Boy, biting into his massive frame with ease. He let out a trumpet of pain and tried to shake them off. He did not dare turn back into a human, for fear they would cause serious blood loss. His one godsend was the shower of starbolts from above. While it seemed to do the creatures no harm, it did stun them, causing them to release with green lunch. Strange, if starbolts could not harm them, what would? Once he became human, albeit a bloody one, he gave Starfire a thumbs up to indicate to her, he was okay.

Suddenly a dark shadow came looming towards them from above, and before they could register what it was, blasts of red hot fire rained down on them, almost turning them into ash, and all he succeeded in doing was scaring off the . . . things. "Hey, dude, watch it!" Beast Boy yelled at the sky. "We're helping you save your butt. The least you could do would be to be careful."

The black shadow turned, and with a roar, sent another wave of flames at Starfire and Beast Boy. Thinking fast, Starfire swooped in and grabbed Beast Boy zipping away from the line of fire. What had gotten into him, it was like he was TRYING to hit them? Despite how jealous it made him, he had always thought that Drake had control of his beast form. What was wrong? But watching the flying predator, Beast Boy realized, "Star," Beast Boy called out, "he's not trying to stop these things . . . Wait, what are these things?"

"We must wonder about that later!" Starfire's frightened voice rang out. Their eyes back to the sky saw the dragon coming towards them, his belly and neck glowing with orange red fire.

A camper, surrounded in a black aura flew at the dragon hitting him dead on, and knocked him in the ground. Drake struggled in the debris long enough for Raven to fly beside her teammates. "I believe they are Windigos," she answered, "monstrous creatures that were once human and are native to this area. They eat and devour all living things in sight because they have insatiable appetites. . . . although, I don't believe they hunt in packs."

Cyborg ran around a corner, coming up underneath them, blasting back as many Windigos as he could with his sonic cannon. They were slowly gaining on him. "I don't need a dictionary definition. How do we stop these things?"

"Uh . . . " Raven wasn't well schooled with monsters, since Azarath didn't have any, but when Drake was living with them he gave her a book about them, sort of a beginners guide. She searched the files of her memories trying to remember the Windigo. "The only way I can think of . . . is with fire."

"Archie can help us with this task!" Starfire realized.

"Great." Cyborg said. There sound of a crash, and pieces of a trailer went sailing past them. Drake, in his dragon-form, had emerged from the wreckage and was now staring them down. He got to all fours, his wings slightly extended to make his already frightening appearance more intimidating, and began prowling around them like a jungle cat stalking it's pray, a loud hiss emitting from his throat that sounded like a king cobra that echoed through the forest. Cyborg aimed his canon, not liking the hungry look in the dragon's eyes. "Now, why's dragon-boy after us too? He possessed or something?"

Raven shook her head, throwing some more objects at the Windigos surrounding them. "No, he can't be possessed. I don't know what's causing him to act like this."

Starfire stepped forward towards Drake. "Drake it is us? Your friends?"

Drake swung his horse-like head from one Titan to the other, but Beast Boy knew for a fact that there was NO human intelligence at the wheel in his mind. It was in his eyes. There was no humanity, only the monster . . . that was fast. In half a second Drake released a stream of fire at the Titans, catching them off guard and not giving them enough time to react.

"NO!"

The next thing the Titans saw, was a black shield appear around them protecting them from the blaze, but in Raven's haste, she didn't notice the thick tail of the Dragon ram into her side knocking her into the air, and with his jaws open and still breathing fire let out a stream towards the demoness severely burning the left side of her body.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed.

He turned into a pterodactyl and swooped in to catch her. He misjudged his placement a little, and Raven struck his back in the wrong way, and they both fell, threatening to land on top of someone, and Beast Boy was sure he would crush them. When he landed, he felt like he hit something hard. Turning back into a human and rolling over, he saw that the person he hit had turned themselves into a crystal, balled-up person-statue. "Kole?" he asked in disbelief.

* * *

Robin meanwhile was running into his own problem with the Windigos. He was going through the tools in his belt at a rapid pace, and nothing seemed to be affecting them. He was in the middle of trying to come up with a plan when he heard a female scream. He turned to see a civilian woman quaking at the site of three Windigos surrounding her.

She was sure she was a goner when two birdarangs and a grappling hook struck the Windigos, not harming them, but distracting them. He grabbed the woman around the waist and ran her to safety. While not as fast as the speedster heroes helping them, Robin got her a good distance away from the campsite. "You okay?" he asked her.

The blonde girl brushed some debris off her shoulder. "Yes, thank you."

Robin was about to ask more. If he could learn more about where these things came from, maybe he would know how to defeat them. However, he heard a cry, and saw Raven fall from the sky. He ran to the action.

He came just in time to see Beast Boy and…Kole? They were both looking over an unconscious and baddly burned Raven. Archangel running to their side, while Cyborg and Starfire blasted the dragon. Drake roared at the onslaught of attacks and took to the sky, while the Windigos, angry at losing their prey were heading to the only source of living "meat" nearby: them.

"You got any ideas?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven said that fire would destroy these demonic beings," Starfire said, "but there are just so many of them. How would we…"

Archangel's head tilted towards the sky. "I have one idea."

Starfire caught on. "You lead, I will follow."

Robin and Cyborg had only seen them do this once. Archangel and Starfire flew as high as they could go, or rather as high as Archangel could go, encircling each other with every few feet they rose. The higher they got, the tighter that circle became. When they reached their highest point, they joined hands. They turned their direction so that they were headed straight down. As they freefell, their powers combined, forming a radioactive, green flame jet. Starfire controlled the direction of the fire, and the two burned the Windigos to ashes all the way down. Starfire turned them and controlled the flight, just before they hit the ground, turning them sideways, and burning more Windigos in their wake. The remaining few, soon learned to get the hell out of dodge and ran from the two. They landed just outside of the camp, watching them run. "Nice work!" Cyborg said. "But uh, how do we deal with Drake next?"

But just as he had said it, Drake landed in front of them on all fours again, snorted streams of smoke from his nostrils, the glow of his fire breath in his open mouth. The Team were ready to attack when the Dragon tilted his head to the sky, as if he had heard something in the air. With a few beats of its massive wings he took to the air in the opposite direction, heading towards the mountains. Cyborg was ready to go after him, but Robin held him back. "Not yet," he said. "Something's wrong, and I want to know what before we go chasing after him. Someone caused him to do this."

"How do you know it was someone else?" Cyborg accused. "He could've gone rogue on his own."

Robin shook his head. "No, there's something bigger at work here," his gaze landed on the random pinkette. "Kole? What are you doing here?"

"Um, excuse me," a voice said behind them, before Kole could respond.

It was the woman Robin had saved. She was running up to them, dressed in khaki pants, and a tight fitting, low cut long sleeved shirt, her blonde hair glistening in the sunlight as she ran to them. "I just wanted to properly thank you for saving my life," she said with a dazzling smile. "My name is Beatrice Dawson. I'm a reporter for the Billings' Gazette. You're the Teen Titans, aren't you?"

Beast Boy was still fretting over Raven, attempting to dress her burns. "Um, we're kinda busy here," he said shortly.

"Oh, I won't take long," she said, ignoring the unconscious Raven near her. "I had heard about the strange activity going on here, and I just had to see it for myself. Who would've thought that the Teen Titans would get involved?"

"Yeah, well, we're kind of in the middle of solving this mystery," Robin added.

"Oh, I see," she said, sounding a little disheartened slightly pouting. "Well, perhaps when your team has regrouped, I might be able to schedule an interview? I'd be very interested to hear your side of things, just as I'm sure you'd like to see what information I've got."

Robin's eyebrows raised. "You have information?"

"Ah, ah, ah," she teased, looking over the boy wonder with beautiful green eyes. "Interview first."

 _Damn press_ , Robin groaned to himself. "Fine, but later."

Beast Boy gingerly picked up Raven bridal style and the team carried her somewhere away from all the burnt chaos around them, while Beatrice began to take pictures with her camera phone. She tilted her head to the side when she heard a loud flapping noise and the rustling of something large landing in the woods. A wide smile spread across her face, and lightly skipped into the forest were none other then the Drake in his dragon form was waiting patiently for her. Her hips swayed side to side seductively, the young women giggling lightly. Drake leaned his head forward submissively, but she put her hands under his jaw to lift his black slitted eyes to meet her own. Just as Beast Boy said, there was no evidence of humanity in them.

"Oh Drake," she cooed, petting his snout as if he was nothing more then a house pet, "the plans I have for you." She tapped his nose playfully as her green eyes flashed a pale white.

 **So ends the first chapter. Just who is Beatrice, and what has she done to Drake? Will Raven survive? Why is Kole here? And where the hell is Carnus? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Again, reviews and comments, good or bad, are not required, but welcome to help fuel our creativity.**


	2. Search

**Authors' Notes and Disclaimer: Glad to still have you on board if you're still reading. If you're just now joining this fic in progress, welcome! Thank you to all who have taken the time to review and ask questions. A lot of these questions did help us in ensuring the trajectory of this next chapter met some of your expectations. We still encourage you to continue to review, critique, and ask questions. They always help make these stories possible.**

 **As unfortunate as it is, we still don't own the Teen Titans**

 **Chapter 2 – The Search**

 **Billings, Montana**

The Titans made the long treck back to their ship, Cyborg pressing a few buttons on the remote built into his arm, bringing the T-ship to life and building a temporary medbay, complete with a cot and portable medical equipment underneath a clear tent. Beast Boy kept a good pace with the metal man, and had placed Raven gently onto the bed, where she hovered above it in a healing trance, her burns slowly beginning to heal themselves. Beast Boy did not leave the side of the bed, even when the others began to talk, and watched as she lightly bounced in her trance. Robin waited until Cyborg had given the okay that Raven was stable before he began to speak.

"I'll start by asking," he turned to the other titans, "what are you doing here?" He said this to Kole, his arms folded with a furrowed brow.

She blushed a little before recovering and answering quickly. "When Drake came to us, I could tell something was wrong. He wouldn't talk about it, though. When he left, I was worried. It didn't take long to follow a trail of dragon evidence, especially now that he's like . . . this."

She had a hard time saying the last part. When she had first found him, and saw that he was destroying another campsite, a ways a way from this location, she was more than just shocked. At first, she felt betrayed, disappointed, and most of all, scared. Kole did not even know where to begin to help him, especially since she didn't know how it had come to this. She didn't want to think about the possibility that he might have done all of this of his own free will.

Robin seemed to accept this answer, but one thing did not feel right. "So, why didn't the rest of the Titans North come to help you? They didn't say anything about you being gone."

Her head snapped up to look at him. "You spoke to them?" Kole asked in disbelief. She was rather surprised that they had not mentioned her absences. "They didn't want me to get involved in . . . whatever it is Drake's up too. They're afraid, like a lot of Titans these days. They don't want to end up . . . " She looked back at Raven, remembering that she was the only victim of Carnus' that had lived to tell the tale. Following her gaze the other Titans knew what she was talking about.

"So, you did not tell your friends where you would be?" Starfire reasoned out. "But surely they are very worried about you. Poor Gnark must be . . . "

Kole bit her lip. That had been the hardest part of leaving. Gnark was like a brother to her. Heck, now that she was starting to live in the above world, the rest of her team was like family, but Gnark was special. She did not want to leave him behind, but knew he was the most adamant about her not going. Drake's world was a VERY dangerous place, and he didn't want her there. But. . . . "I know," Kole said. "I wish I didn't have to. But something was telling me that I had to find out what was going on. If they find out where I am . . . please don't tell them." She looked to all of them with a pleading look as she said this.

It was Cyborg who answered with a long, drawn-out sigh. "I'm not going to like lying to them, but we sure could use your help."

Kole gave him a grateful smile, but Archangel was curious about something. "My I ask why YOU feel the need chase after this young man?"

That was a very good question, one she seemed uncomfortable with. "I . . . uh . . . "

"Maybe we can get to that later, now we really need to be discussing the most important thing," Robin said, "what are we going to do with Drake?" Actually no one wanted to talk about that, they were more curious about the blushing, fidgeting girl.

"I am troubled," Starfire said. "What happened today . . . this was not the Drake we know."

Cyborg only barely looked up from his spot tending to Raven. "I agree with Star. Somebody's has to be messing with his head. He wouldn't have done that on his own."

Robin began to pace, trying to remember as many details of the incident as possible. "I just don't know," he said, a hint of suspicion rising in his voice. "I mean, how much do we really know about him to begin with?"

"Great, here we go again with not trusting someone," Cyborg said. Robin could already sense the eye-roll that he was doing behind his back.

This made Robin grit his teeth. "Look, I'm just saying we don't know how he thinks. We don't know what he thought this was. For all we know, he may have been doing this in some sort of extreme method of hunting down Carnus."

"Seriously," Cyborg scoffed, "admit it! You think he's gone Terra on us."

Beast Boy flinched at the term. He had not known that the others referred to betrayals now using Terra's name.

"I'm not assuming anything," Robin said, trying to maintain composure. "I'm saying that we don't know the whole situation."

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Cyborg said.

"Please, friends, we cannot be engaging the arguing now, not when Drake may be in trouble."

"Look, I just think we need to find a few more clues before we can draw any conclusions," Robin said calmly, ending the matter.

Cyborg only made a disgruntled sound and went back to Raven. "Why should we bother anyway?" Beast Boy finally spoke up. "Drake's so GOOD at handling his dragon side, he can handle whatever it is by himself."

Everyone turned to face the green changling, startled by his abrupt, and rude response. "So, you think he's doing this on purpose?" Robin accused.

Before Beast Boy could answer, they heard a groan from the medical bed. Raven was stirring. "Raven, you okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

She slowly sat up wincing at the pain in her left side, it was a quick patch job she would still require healing from the burns, but at least the aches were gone. "Yeah, he didn't hit me all that hard," she replied. "Look, everything is still a little bit of a blur at the moment, but I don't think Drake knows what he's doing."

"But you said that he could not be possessed," Starfire objected.

"I thought so too," Raven said weakly, her hand holding her side, her left arms laying limply as it was wrapped in bandages. "As part dragon, he is impervious to many magics and spells. But, when I tried to reach into his mind, I didn't get the usual static I normally get. It was brief, but for a moment, I thought I heard a voice in there. Not his, but someone else's, and it was not thoughts I heard. They were commands. Someone is controlling him. He is still in there, but not much."

Kole let out a small sigh of relief. ** _I knew it wasn't him._**

"Then we need to . . . " Robin did not get to answer before his communicator went off. Everyone turned to him, anxious to see who was trying to reach them. "It's Red Star," Robin answered.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why is he only calling you?"

Robin shrugged, unsure himself. "Please don't tell them I'm here," Kole begged. "I want to help you, and I don't think they would let me if they knew where I was."

Robin wanted to object, but had to answer urgently, so as not to raise suspicion. He shut down the video function of the device and went straight to an audio call. "Hello?" he said, listening carefully. "Well, why didn't you tell us about that when we first . . . " He gave an unsatisfied grunt at what was assumed to be the response. "Have we seen her?" he repeated. He looked to the team one at a time, and then at Kole, with a pleading look in her eye. He sighed deeply. "No, haven't seen her. We'll keep an eye out. I'll tell Kid Flash and Mas y Menos to . . . yeah, I know. Okay, uh, bye?" He hung up, a little disappointed.

"So, they're looking for Kole?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, and I think Red Star was embarrassed to even tell me. That must explain why he only called me. I think he's worried that I'm judging his leadership skills." Kole sighed thanking the Boy Wonder. "Just don't make me regret it." he said sternly.

While the others were talking amongst themselves, Beast Boy shuffled his feet, a little embarrassed that Raven had heard him talk about Drake the way he did, when he was clearly under mind control. Still, Drake should have been able to handle it. He was so perfect anyway, Beast Boy thought. He's got control of all his powers and stuff. He should have been able to ward off who or whatever it was. "So, what now?" he asked.

Robin's lip curled into a disgruntled half-frown, as he thought. "We've got way too many questions left unanswered. So, the only thing we can do is . . . "

"Split up and look for clues," Beast Boy mocked. "We get it, Fred. So, who does what?"

Robin only rolled his eyes behind the mask. Yes, he could be predictable sometimes, but his methods got results. "Raven still needs to stay here and rest. Beast Boy, you stay with her. Maybe you two can try to find some leads on who possessed Drake, or how it was done. Raven, surely you brought some of your books."

"Always." She got to her feet, which gave out imidiately, but Beast Boy was beside her in a heart beat.

"Cyborg and Kole, I know it'll be risky, but I want you to go back to the Titans North tower."

"What?" Kole asked in disbelief. "There is no way, I'm going to…"

Robin interrupted her, "Drake stayed there overnight. Maybe he left something behind to tell us where he might've gone, or what could've gone wrong. Something. I need you to check it out, and Kole, you're the only one who can gain access to that tower right now."

Cyborg crossed his arms. "And you?"

"A couple of things actually," Robin answered. "First, I want to talk to that reporter girl, and see what she knew. I also have a small lead on this Ring of Solomon business that I want checked out. I'll need Star to help, and we'll be able to cover more ground that way."

Once again, Archangel had been left out, but this time, he was more assertive. "And where does that leave me exactly? Perhaps Starfire and I might be able to check on this 'lead' on the ring. We both can fly and cover a wider range."

While Archangel could not see Robin's shoulders tense, he could feel the slight change in his scent, indicating Robin was getting defensive. "No, in case you've forgotten, you draw a lot of attention with your . . . appearance. Maybe you can go with Cyborg and Kole. They could use the help looking for clues, and your sense of smell . . . "

"And Starfire does not draw attention because . . . ? As I was aware, Robin, you seek to solve these cases with as much efficiency as possible. I am merely suggesting an efficient course of action."

Starfire could see the signs. The slight flare to his nostrils, and the way his ears were pinned back slightly; she knew Archangel was angry. "Robin, perhaps we should consider . . . " Starfire tried to intervene, not liking to see her friends fight.

"I gave you a job," Robin answered shortly. "I think that is the best use of your skills. The least you could do is trust my judgement."

Archangel shifted on his hooves, making himself appear taller. He knew how this would be settled on his world. When a male's horns grew out, at roughly the age of fourteen or fifteen, he had the right to claim land and mates. He also had the right to challenge other males for those resources. The two bucks would square off in a head-butting, all-out brawl with each other until one was defeated. While it was not necessary for one to kill the other, no Visiri would dare yield, for the shame that came with defeat. Archangel had always defended what was his, which was only the Great Garden at the time, but he had never killed his opponents in these challenges, so he knew he was not tempted to go that far with Robin. Still, though Robin was an agile and intuitive fighter, his skull was still not as hard as his own. "As you wish," Archangel said stiffly.

Everyone could tell there was a lot of tension in the air. "Wish they'd just whip 'em out, measure 'em and be done with it already," Cyborg whispered to Raven, who gently shoved him away at the lude joke.

"Measure what?" Starfire asked, clearly not familiar with the concept.

This caused Beast Boy to burst out into laughter, diffusing the tension. "Nothing, Star," Cyborg said, trying to shut Beast Boy up. "C'mon, Archie."

A single hoof stomped on the ground, but Archangel did not officially challenge Robin, and turned to follow Cyborg and Kole.

* * *

Robin and Starfire had started their journey by exploring a cavern in the mountains nearby. They picked through as much as they could, leaving no stone unturned. Normally, Robin enjoyed going on missions in search of clues with Starfire. She usually liked to listen to all his musings on a case, and a lot of the time, her way of seeing the world yielded a new perspective, and a possible clue he had not thought of. Today, though, it was particularly quiet, and he had a pretty good idea why, though he did not voice it.

"Why are we here, Robin?" Starfire asked, but he did not detect her upbeat voice in it.

He put down the latest rock he had been looking under. "Landon said there were a lot of crypts all over the world that stored all kinds of items. Though not one of the major ones, this is one of those crypts, though it did not house the ring. I just want to see what sort of traps and locking mechanisms are in place. If we know how tough they are to solve, then maybe we can know the mentality of who we're dealing with here. Also, from Kole's descriptions, Drake has been hitting around this area pretty hard. I want to know why."

"Hm," Starfire said in a non-committal syllable.

"You mad or something?" Robin asked. "If there's something bothering you, Star…"

That was one thing about Starfire he could count on: she always was willing to share what was on her mind. She crossed her arms. "I do not like the way you spoke to Archie. He is my friend, and you just . . . you treat him as though he were a burden."

Robin did not quite understand. "But I gave him a job. He's the one who didn't want to be a team player about it."

She was not so easily swayed. "I would hardly call assigning him to a task not utilizing his potential worthy of being 'teamwork.' His idea was somewhat valid."

"Star, I'm trying to make decisions that do what is best for all of us, and I'm doing the best I can."

"You mean, you are doing what is best for you. Robin, if I did not know better, I would suggest you are feeling the jealousy."

Robin tried to fake disbelief. "What? Me, jealous? Star, it's just that he's new and all, and I don't know what all he can be . . . "

Starfire pressed on, "Robin, please be honest with me. Are you mad because he was once betrothed to me?"

It had only been recently that Starfire had finally told him about that one detail of her past. She had tried to keep it hidden for a while, and they had fought over that. They eventually forgave each other, promising no more secrets, but that had still confirmed what Robin thought about Archangel. He had seen the way the new hero acted around his girlfriend. Archangel was even more obvious about it than he ever was. Sure, maybe Starfire still saw this as part of her past, but Archangel clearly saw it as part of his present. But how could he tell her all this.

"Star, I'll be honest, it's not easy dealing with that new information. I mean, I get it, the Gordanians were threatening your family, and your father was desperate. It was necessary and all, but Star, it's hard when you know you were going to marry someone else."

Starfire sighed. "Maybe if you could see what I saw in him, maybe you too could treat him with the respect. When I was a child, my family considered me…not normal. I was different, and I did not fit in. They wanted me to 'grow out of it.' When I met Archangel, it is not that he saw me as normal…but wonderful. He liked that I was different, and did not want me to be ashamed of it. He knew I was . . . special."

Robin had to pause to think about all she was saying. He had never heard all of this about Starfire's past. "At first, I did not believe it," Starfire continued, "but then I saw how cruelly he was treated by his own family. They considered him different, and a disgrace. But he did not listen to them. I respected that. He has such a wonder about the world. He sees beauty in all things, including me. No one had done that before, at least not in his way."

"But Star, he can't . . . "

"Do not say it, Robin," she argued, "or you will regret it. Robin, I cared for him because he made me happy to be myself. Were it not for him, I do not think I could have been my real self when I came to Earth, and I do not think you would have had the feelings for me if that had been the case."

He sighed, knowing that on some level, she was right. It was not like Archangel was an outright jerk, but he just could not take having to watch the poor guy pine away for Starfire in front of him. "I'll try to be more understanding, Star," he said. "I like him and all, but it's going to take some getting used to."

She nodded, somewhat satisfied with that answer. She suddenly lost her footing, as some of the rocks came loose. Robin caught her, but was surprised to find that the ground beneath their feet began to glow, forming some sort of glyph pattern. "Robin, what is that?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Robin's eyes narrowed, going into detective-mode once more. "Something designed to keep something in here." He took a picture with his communicator. "Maybe Raven can tell us more about it and how hard it is to break whatever spell this is. At least this way, we'll know how clever, and how desperate this person was to break into the crypts. C'mon, there might be more here."

* * *

Kole typed in the override code that let them into the bedroom that Drake slept in while he was with them.

"We have to be quick." Cyborg instructed. "I got the security cameras on a loop so none of your team will see us snooping around in here." As soon as the door opened Archangel stomped inside, his hooves clicking loudly with each step. "And the hooves aren't making the whole stealth thing any better." Cyborg groaned. Kole stayed back then leaned in as closely as she could to Cyborg.

"No offense to him, but why is he with us to look for clues?" she whispered.

The voice of the blind warrior before them was her answer. "Because Robin is threatened by me."

Kole shrunk away in discomfort. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"It is alright Miss Kole, my hearing and smell are much more attuned then yours. Besides there is nothing wrong with asking an intelligent question to an idiotic situation." Once inside the bedroom, Archangel didn't bother with looking around and instead stood against the wall with his arms folded.

Cyborg got closer to Kole's ear. "He and Starfire were a thing back in the day."

Kole's eyes went wide, feeling embarrassed for Archangel. ". . . oh . . . wow."

Archangel said nothing, and kept a blank expression. If Robin was going to assign him useless tasks, then he was going to be useless. Things had changed, and in his opinion, much too quickly. He had reminded himself before he came that Starfire would have changed in eight years. It was to be expected. Never did he expect her to have moved on from him, but perhaps that was his own fantastical delusions muddying his thoughts.

He had never forgotten the princess who had seen him as worthy of love. The rest of the galaxy saw his people as savages, and his own family hated him for his weaknesses. He was not just blind; he was not like them at all. He did not share their passion for killing. He did not desire to fight in pointless wars. He did not assert dominance and let his older brother walk all over him. But she had not seen any of that, nor did she care. She loved him for him and wanted nothing more than for him to stand up for his own freedom. She gave him a reason to fight, not with bloodlust, but with mercy. He remembered that day well.

 _"In these challenges, another male could challenge you for this garden as territory, or for me, yes?" she had asked, when he explained to her how males asserted dominance._

 _He paused, unsure how to respond. "Princess, I do not agree with my people in this respect. You are my friend, not property."_

 _Starfire stood and asked more defiantly, "But they could challenge you for me?"_

 _"Yes," he responded after much hesitation._

 _"Then you have your reason," she said, matter-of-factly. "I have an idea. Come on."_

Since that day, she had taught him how to fight, the right way. And now, she was still that strong and vibrant girl, but a woman now, a woman he vowed never to forget.

But did it surprise him that she had chosen another over him in all that time? In all honesty, no. And why would she want him back? He had not told her, but he had become like them, like his family. Every night, when he fell asleep, he remembered every kill he had on the battlefield. "Would you even call me 'friend' now?" he asked himself.

Kole left the alien warrior to his thoughts, and instead began searching the room, and of course nothing stuck out as unusual or a possible clue, just the bed, desk, dresser and guest bathroom. She began wandering the plain bedroom, not finding anything, but smelt Drake's natural musk by the bed. She blushed thinking about the scent of a campfire and something like a clear-water lake, and wondered what it smelt like up close. She shook her head and started looking around the bed. Under the pillow her hand found something that felt like a piece of paper. Pulling it out from the pillow she gasped slightly, going red again.

It was a photograph . . . of her.

"Did you find something?" Archangel was behind her when he heard her gasp.

She took a seat on the bed looking down at the picture of her. It was, in her eyes, a plain photo of herself, sitting on the edge of the Titans Tower in Jump City looking into the distance with a small smile on her face, her legs dangling off the side. She remembered this day. Beast Boy needed to fill a roll so he was snapping randomly.

"Sort of," she said quietly.

He took a seat next to her on the bed. "I sense you care very deeply for this Drake."

She smiled somewhat sadly. "Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled a bit. "Even I can tell. Were you two courting?"

Her smile somewhat fadded. "Not really. I mean we talked a few times, and hung out a bit . . . but we never went on a date or anything like that. When he came by not long ago we talked for a bit, but . . . I don't know . . . "

Archie "hmm" at her response. "May I ask what it is about this you man you find attractive?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well he's very sweet, when he wants to be. Even though he's not a touchy feely kinda guy he comforted me when I needed it. He saved my life, which is always a plus . . . and . . . I don't know he's different, but I can also tell he's in a lot of pain. Not physically, but in his heart."

"I assume he's attractive in the earth sense as well?"

She stared off into the distance dreamily. "Yea . . . I mean . . . yeah . . . "

It was quiet between the two while Cyborg continued to scan the room. "May I venture a guess why Drake left without good-byes?" Archangel waited a beat and took her silence for him to continue. "They called Drake a Dragon Knight, and as a knight, and a warrior myself, it is required that we do . . . unfavorable things. Things that we become ashamed off. My guess is that he didn't see himself as being . . . worthy of your affection, or the friendship of these Titans."

Kole listened intently, but sort of smiled. "You sound like your speaking from experience?"

Archangel gave a small smile. "More or less." Once again they were quiet, Kole looking down at the photo in her hands.

Cyborg finished scanning the room. "Well I'm not finding anything. Archie wanna see if your super smeller can find something?"

Archie snorted a laugh. To be honest he wasn't trying to find anything. "I suppose." He got to his hooves and began walking around, clearly half-assing it. "I do not know what I am searching for though. How do-" He stopped around a patch of carpet. He took a few sniffs before curiously looking down. "I believe I may have found something." Cyborg and Kole looked over his shoulder, but couldn't see anything on the floor.

"You sure?" Cyborg asked.

Archangel got to the ground and with his unique fire abilities touched a spot on the carpet. Instantly flames began to lick the ground causing Cyborg and Kole to step back, but once Archie was satisified stomped the fire out with his hoof. Cyborg and Kole looked down at the burnt remains.

"What do you think it means?" Kole asked.

"I don't know. But Rob's gonna want to see this." Cyborg snapped a photo with his built in camera.

"What is it?" Archangel asked.

"Just one word." Cyborg responded. "Mother?"

* * *

The T-Ship was loaded with all the items needed for camping such as tents, tables, camping chairs, food, water, etc. Beast Boy went about setting up a table and chairs so Raven had a place to research, then with some hot water and some tea leaves that were stowed away, made a nice brew for the sorceress. His ears twitched when he heard a sound that sounded like someone taking a sharp inhale from pain. The injured girl in question, had to change out of her burnt uniform into a baggy sweater and sweat pants. Raven was gingerly holding her left side as she approached the campsite, her eyes getting a bit bigger at the set-up.

"You did all this?" she asked the shape shifter.

Beast Boy pulled out a chair for her. "Uh yeah. Believe it or not I am capable of putting together a simple campsite. I did it all the time during my stint with the Doom Patrol." Raven took a seat, still a little shellshocked by all of this, but it got more interesting when he placed a cup of tea in front of her. Noticing her uneasy staring, he tried to address her hesitancy. "Come on, I've seen, and smelt you prepare tea for years. I think I got it." She raised a brow. "Okay that came out weird . . ."

She took the warm cup in her hands and took a tentative sip. "Wow . . . this is . . . actually not horrible." She wasn't lying, it was very well-made. She was impressed. "Now I just need-" A loud thump startled her for a second, but then she saw her books right beside her. She looked up at him, his toothy grin set in place. "Um . . . thanks. This is . . . sweet." His grin got wider as she grabbed one of her books and flipped it open. "You ever tell anyone I said that I WILL kill you and make it look like an accident." Beast Boy just laughed and took a seat on the other side of her grabbing for a book.

"So what are we looking for?" he asked.

She flipped open a large book written in English. "Anything or anyone that has the power to control the mind of a Dragon Knight."

"You think Landon might have an idea?"

She rolled her eyes at the demon king's name being brought up. Still he may be of some use. "I don't want to worry him until we have something definitive. All we have right now is Drake under mind control at best, and it's all we have." She winced again at the pain in her side. Beast Boy couldn't help the growl in his chest, which Raven heard clearly. "He is under someone's control Beast Boy, he didn't mean to hurt me-"

"But he did hurt you," he growled. "Control or not he hurt you."

Raven glared, not liking his attitude. "And when you attacked me when the puppet king was controlling you?"

Beast Boy was stunned by the obvious comeback. "Th-that was different."

"We don't know what's going on. For all we know it's the same deal as the puppet king." She could still feel the anger coming from her green teammate. "Look I know you had issues with him-"

"No I don't have issues, it's just . . . he has so much control over his powers, and his 'beast' I just . . . I dunno."

She couldn't help a small laugh escape her throat. "He trained for YEARS to get that kind of control, though. Besides you can change into ANY and ALL animals. Drake can only do one."

Beast Boy shuffled, accepting Raven's attempt at making him feel better. "Only one COOL animal," he said in mock pouting.

She shook her head with a laugh and looked over her books. Beast Boy cracked one open, but had no idea what he was looking for. To his relief his communicator began to buzz. Answering he saw it was Kole, Archangel, and Cyborg, but Kole's face was on the screen.

"Hey guys we found something," she said. Beast Boy scampered to the other side of the table so Raven could see to. Kole moved the communicator to the word burnt into the floor.

With puzzled expressions they stared at the word.

Mother.

"Is that all?" Raven asked.

Kole spun the communicator around so she was staring at Raven. "It's the only thing out of the ordinary," she responded.

"What about the photograph you found of yourself?" Archangel asked in the background.

A bright red blush spread across the young girls face, and Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all uncomfortably looked at one another.

Kole cleared her throat. "Yea so . . . no . . . nothing out of the ordinary."

Cyborg pulled the communicator towards himself. "Raven, do you have any idea what that means?"

Raven shook off the awkward moment getting back to her serious line of thinking. "It could mean a lot of things. I'll need to look into it a little more in depth."

"Alright. We need to get going. See ya in a bit." The connection cut, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone. The demoness went to her collection of books, wincing as she moved for her texts. Beast Boy was by her side in a second.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hands hovering over her, a little too close for comfort.

She brushed his hands away. "I'm fine." She grabbed for her books taking and with a wave of her hand the opened by themselves and began to float around her. Beast Boy continued to look over her worriedly.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just more of my books. We have a lead, so I'm going to be busy."

* * *

 **Later that night. Suberbs outside of Billings**

Demon's usually preferred places, that were dark and damp, demons like Landon being the exception since he preferred nice hotels, large estates, and such. One demon in particular however enjoyed the more . . . suburban lifestyle.

Carnus Valogneus sat at the head of a long wooden dining room table slowly nursing a cup of hot herbal tea. He wasn't sure where the owners were, nor did he care, he was just relaxing until he had to move on to the next city. Sure he was a demon, but even demons need to have a little "Me" time. Once he was done with his tea he cleaned his dishes putting them in the sink then migrated to the living room, yes he was a clean psychopath. He propped himself onto the sofa, and flipped the television on. He wasn't watching for ten minutes before the television, along with the other electronics in the house, began flickering. He sighed in exasperation and annoyance.

 ** _One night. Was that too much to ask? One night off._**

He felt another energy enter the home, and to his surprise it was an energy he remembered from his time in the prison dimension of hell, and he let out a snorted laugh.

"If I had known you'd be stopping by, I would have put a much larger pot of tea on." At first there was no one in the room with him, at least not until the armchair on the other side of the sofa became occupied.

"Please," she said in a sultry tone, "don't go out of your way on my account." Carnus glanced over at his houseguest meeting her bright purple irises with his dead dark eyes.

"It's good to see you again. Lilith."

A seductive smirk came across her violet colored lips, crossing her long legs dressed in black leather boots that went up to her mid-thigh connected to a black leather buckle that he assumed connected to a garter belt that was hidden under her long violet dress. Her shoulders bare from the purple strapless corset that cupped her breasts beautifully giving them a full supple shape. Her long slender arms covered in purple gloves that ended under her shoulders, complete with a variety of different ornaments of golden wrist bracelets, a golden belt, and a metal purple and gold neck piece. He was fairly certain she had robbed a tomb for that getup, the tomb of a queen if she had her way, he thought. She elegantly brushed away a strand of her long black hair that tapered down to her back.

She may have been a dark vision of beauty, but there was no beauty, or humanity for that matter, to be seen in her eyes, at least none that were immune to her charms, like demons. Carnus wasn't fooled by her outer appearance, but that didn't mean he didn't desire her . . . like before.

She uncrossed her legs and stood up, swaying her hips side to side like a metronome to entice the demon.

"And it is a pleasure," she straddled him, taking a seat on his lap, her breasts inches from his face, "to see you again. My beautiful torturer of damnation." She brought one of her hands up to cup his face, but he quickly caught her hand by her wrist. She gasped in pleasure wondering what was going to happen next. He pulled her wrist away, taking interest in her middle finger.

He snorted. "So that's where the Ring of Solomon ran off to." On her finger was a silver band with small stars that one would recognize as the golden Star of Solomon decorated all over the band.

Lilith's smile faded into a scowl. "I didn't think you were up-to-date on demonic current events." All flirtatiousness was gone from her voice, replaced with a menacing and demanding tone.

He chuckled. "I still get the newsletters."

She brought back her seductive tone. "And here I thought you didn't mind taking orders from me?" She inched her face closer to his own, tapping his nose with hers.

"Well if you remember correctly, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

She giggled. "Then what do you call all those naughty things you've been doing to those kids over the last year?"

"Simple pleasure, I only fight to defend myself."

She brought her other hand to his face caressing it gently. "Then why not fight for me? Help me take the kingdom, where you will be by my side?"

Carnus looked at her with an uninterested expression. "Because I have no interest in taking the throne, for you, myself, or anyone else. I like it up here after all. Besides why on earth would you want to rule over the pit in the first place? All it is are idiotic demons, and hellfire 24/7?"

She scoffed, "And take orders from Landon?" The name rolled off her tongue like it was slime.

Carnus couldn't help but laugh now. "That's right. You have issues taking orders from MEN. Which is why we could never work out dear. You can't get over your first husband-"

She grabbed his face with her hand, digging her nails into his cheeks. "Don't you even dare say his stupid name to me!" she hissed through her teeth.

Carnus pulled his face free smiling. "It's good to know the kitten still knows how to scratch."

She glared at him. "I'll make this simple. Help me take back the kingdom for Hell, or I'll MAKE you do it. Your choice."

Carnus didn't have to think long. "Are those my only two options? You could just kill me now." She clenched her jaw. "Unless our history makes you think differently?" She didn't respond, just glared. He laughed. "You're like me, Lilith dear, we don't like being owned, and you won't own me, or the throne."

She smirked. "You sound so sure about that?"

He shrugged. "I know Landon, I taught him everything he knows, and a few things I didn't. You don't stand a chance."

She leaned in. "That's were your wrong. Right now I have his favorite pet on a leash, and soon I'll have the second part of my little threesome in play, and once that is done, I'll lay siege to Hell and TAKE what is mine!"

Carnus closed the distance slipping his tongue into her mouth in a passionate kiss, something she quickly returned. He pulled away slightly whispering into her face. "Good luck, dearie."

Lilith fell to the ground with a thud when Carnus vanished. Getting to her feet she looked around for the demon, but he was long gone. In frustration and anger she let out a high pitched scream of rage that shattered every glass object within a block of her where she stood.

Yeah she was pissed.

So, clues have been found, but how long will it take our heroes to piece it all together? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Weakness

**A/N and Disclaimer: Well, you've made it to chapter 3. Congratulations! Things seem to be heating up for our heroes, so enjoy! However, as much of a tragedy as it is, neither of us own Teen Titans. We really need to work on that.**

 **Chapter 3-Weakness**

"Ugh!" Raven slammed another books shut in frustration, startling the shape shifter awake. He had fallen asleep reading the same sentence over and over again: Monsters for Beginners.

Beast boy stretched looking over at the demoness who was rubbing her temples in frustration. "Nothing?"

She looked at him in annoyance. "What was your first guess?" she snapped.

Normally this behavior would offend someone, but not Beast Boy, who was use to it by now. Instead he stood up behind her and began massaging her tense shoulders.  
"You need to reLAAAAAAAAX!" he stated.

Raven went red in the face at the intimate . . . yet FANTASTIC feeling gesture as her shoulders began to loosen instantly. But she would freeze Hell herself before she would tell him that. "Remove your hands or I will remove them for you." She prayed that her tone sounded threatening enough.

Much to her dismay, he actually listened, though he had a cheesy smile on his face. He took a seat putting his feet up on the table looking at the sky with his hands behind his head. "What if we're looking at this the wrong way?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, missing his strong hands on her shoulders.

"What if he means his own mother?" he said thoughtfully.

She kinda laughed. "Drake is from a thousand years ago, I doubt it."

He shrugged. "We don't know anything about him except that he was from a thousand years ago. Maybe Kole knows more about him?"

She looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

It was his turn to look at her with puzzlement. "What you mean to tell me you feel feelings and yet you can't tell she's crazy about him?"

She snorted a laugh. "But they're nothing alike. She's sweet and innocent, and he's a . . . freaking warrior, who has a body count larger then most serial killers."

Once again he laughed. "He was in a war. He has to kill, and he never killed people, just monsters, demons, and whatever. I don't know. Maybe she's what he doesn't know he needs." He sat up as a realization hit him. "What if that's why he left? He was scared of having too many friends!"

She stared at him with disbelief. The wording was probably off, but she understood where he was coming from. And in some weird way, it did make some sense. Drake was just like all of them: different. And when you're different, you don't make friends easily. And even when you do find them, you're likely to push them away because you're not used to having friends. She of all people understood that best. Sure Drake had Landon as a friend . . . but Landon was a demon, not really the poster boy of a "good friend".

The vibration of the communicator on the table drew there attention and taking a look at it showed that it was Landon. She rolled her eyes answering the call. Since he didn't have his own communicator it was only an audio call.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well first things first," he answered over speaker phone, "what are you wearing?"

"Ugh." She passed the communicator off to a laughing changeling.

"Well, I'm wearing my Doom Patrol out-"

"I've lost interest. I called to ask how things are going with my wacky Scooby gang."

Beast boy looked at Raven for the answer. "We've hit a snag." Raven Began to recount the story of finding a mind-controlled Drake. At the end of it Landon "hmm'd" in thought. "Do you know of anything that can control a dragon knight?"

Landon was quiet a moment. "I need to get a consult. I'll be in touch. Kisses." He ended the call abruptly.

"Hey! Gee thanks." Raven clicked the communicater off and tossing it to the side.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked.

 ** _Rub my shoulders some more._** "I guess we wait."

* * *

In a large office building Landon was "borrowing" he sat in contemplation before dialing his cell phone.

"Malundra darling. I-uh . . . have some knews about our dragon."

* * *

Archangel stood by the doorway keeping his ear and nose out for any of Kole's team that may have found their way in their direction, Cyborg and Kole discussing their next move.

"Hey what's the word Archie?" Cyborg asked.

Archangel kept his ear towards the door. "It's a shorten version of Archangel, but don't worry no one is coming towards us." Cyborg and Kole shared an odd look . . . at least no one was coming towards them. Between his unfamiliarity with the English language and Starfire's versions of translations of Earthly phrases, it was a wonder he got by.

Archangel got into a fighting stance as the alarm above them began blaring, obviously he was still getting used to it. Cyborg pulled the computer screen on his forearm to his face hacking the tower system.

"You guys got a disturbance down-oh . . . a dragon is attacking downtown."

Kole gasped. "We can't let my team get to him, they don't know what's going on, and they could send him to prison-"

"Or worse," Archangel stated grimly.

Cyborg began typing commands vigorously on his arm. "I'm rerouting your team elsewhere, but it won't take them that long to figure out their in the wrong place. You two get to Drake as soon as you can. Kole I'm sending you the coordinates to your communicator. Archie, get Kole there ASAP."

They nodded, Kole headed to a nearby window throwing it open. Feeling, and smelling the cool breeze, Archangel was at the window's edge. Spreading his wings he took to the sky, Kole clinging to his neck.

* * *

Kole was impressed with Archangel; even blind he was able to find his way pretty well in the sky.

"You sure you don't need me to give you directions?" she asked over the wind roaring in her ears.

"Not necessary," he responded. "I recognize his scent. Sort of like ash, and an earth reptile. As I understand, I use what was his bedroom. There are traces of his scent still there."

"Actually it's more like a campfire in the forest," she muttered dreamily to herself.

"I believe we have arrived." Sure enough he was able to hear the sounds of chaos coming from the town below, but specifically a bank of some sort, and it was up in flames. Kole furrowed her brow; why would he attack a bank? Getting closer she could see civilians trapped inside trying to get out.

"Archie I need you to land straight down." He did as she instructed landing in the center of the street. "Now throw me straight ahead."

He tensed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just do it!" Archangel shrugged grabbing Kole by her hands and threw her as hard as he was able. The pinkette soared towards the bank, curling herself into a ball crystallizing herself, making her a solid crystal cannonball. She broke through the glass doors creating an enormous hole for them to file through, then with a few graceful front flips became flesh again. She looked back at the pedestrians, who were staring dumbfoundedly at her. "Get out of here!" she ordered.

Firefighters were already trying to douse the flames. Archangel proceeded with caution. He was certain that Kole was a capable fighter, and that she would try and reason with her friend first, but he had to see to it that she had backup. Still, he could not just go charging in, and definitely with all the water blasting everywhere. It would make his fire powers pretty useless. He decided to go around back.

Kole noticed the flames dying down, but her attention was drawn to the back of the bank where she could hear the sounds of metal clanking. Cautiously she followed the sounds, noticing on her way that this was a gold depository. It seemed to click in her mind what he was doing there. Peeking around a corner she could see the enormous winged reptile gathering different pieces of gold from the lock boxes gathering them in the center of the room like a nest.

Kole took a deep breath wrangling in as much courage as she could, then slowly crept into the room. She didn't get more then a foot inside when he spun his large head in her direction, meeting her gaze with feral black slitted eyes. Kole froze in place; the creature that was once her friend hissing from his throat in warning. His wings opening slightly and his tail wrapping around his trove, yet Kole didn't feel threatened. She imagined he was just like the prehistoric creatures back in the Arctic circle, and as such required calm and patience.

She inched closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. His hissing became a low growl, but once again she didn't feel threatened. She carefully raised up one of her hands towards him.

"D-Drake," she whispered. Drake zeroed in on her hand, his nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. Then his growling faded back into a low hiss and he prowled closer to her. Slightly startled she moved back until her back hit the back of the vault, his snout exploring her petite frame. Finally he pulled his head back meeting her gaze again. Just like Beast Boy said, she didn't see any-

Wait.

She could see it. A flicker of humanity dancing like fire in his eyes.

She smiled. "Drake . . . it's me." She reached one of her smaller hands to the side of his long scaled face-

The dragon tensed, his ears perked towards the entrance of the vault, his hiss turning into a growl again.

"Kole! Are you unharmed!?" Archangel called from inside the bank. The aforementioned warrior followed the girls scent to the back of the bank poking his head into the vault, the scent of the dragon clear as well. Drake put himself between Archangel and Kole, roaring to let the alien know that this was his territory.

Archangel, calmly moved inside the vault. "Mister Drake . . . I mean you no harm. I am with the Titans, your friends. We only want to help." Apparently he was too far into Drake's nest, because with one swipe of his tail knocked Archangel out of the vault. He skidded to a painful stop back into the bank, but he could hear the dragon baring down on him. He drew his sword. "I must inform you, I am only defending myself."

Drake came down on the alien who moved to the side avoiding his attack, then brought his sword down on the dragon's neck. The clang of the sword meeting metal like scales told him his attack had no effect. "Huh. Well that is unfortunate."

Drake swung his arm backwards into Archangel's chest, sending him into the air with faint claw marks on his body. Archie back-flipped, landing on his hooves and sheathing his sword. The flap of the dragon wings told him Drake was coming at him again, but not from above, this time Drake was using his wings to propel him forward. Waiting till the last second before dropping his his back kicking his hooves into Drake's armored chest. He heard the crack of ribs and the sound of something breaking off and clattering to the floor. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't have time to find out. He could feel the wind in the air and Drake beat his wings to keep himself in the air, then the air got tighter and hotter, telling Archangel that Drake was about to shoot a breath of fire.

"The flame doesn't belong to just YOU my friend!" With a beat of his own wings he lept at the dragon, his fists being bathed in fire. What he didn't know was that Drake had figured out his opponent. He was blind and thus relied on his other four senses to battle, and so he was not in the air as Archangel thought, but was still grounded and beating his wings giving the illusion of flight. Archie sailed over the dragon, not realizing his mistake until it was to late. Drake leaped onto the aliens back snapping his jaws down on his shoulder and over his chest. Archangel howled in pain, the warm blood trickling from his wound as Drake pinned his prey to the ground. He released his shoulder, about to dig into his lunch again, until he felt a pair of arms clamp around his mouth then freeze into crystal creating a solid diamond muzzle.

Drake thrashed against the crystal girl attempting to get her off, but her grip was tight, and her crystal-form impervious to his attacks. Archangel got to his hooves. He was not going to be so easily bested, he decided. Something seemed to click inside him. This was just like fighting the Borri tribe on his own home planet. Scourges of the desert, he thought to himself, and this was no different. He could feel the heat rising in his chest, not just the usual heat that came with his powers, but a heat born of anger. Every one of his warrior instincts was heightened and he ignited his fists once more. The fire burned wildly and out of control. With Drake muzzled Archangel began pummeling the creature, his fire encased fists doing little to damage the metal-like hide of the dragon, but he didn't care. Fire began to bounce off the dragon's scales, setting fire to various areas of the bank. He wasn't going to give up until he had a kill, and he would settle with the dragon's HEAD.

"ARCHIE!"

Archie's ears perked towards the entrance were Cyborg was calling his name, but he wasn't alone.

"Gnark!" The hulking caveman leaped at the dragon, wrapping his arms around its neck, attempting to wrestle him to the ground, but the dragon didn't budge at his pathetic attempts.

Kole became flesh again, yelling at her surrogate brother. "Gnark, stop!" Seeing his chance Drake whipped his neck throwing the girl and caveman off of him.

Each of the Titans took positions around him, with their weapons at the ready. Drake spread his wings, hissing savagely at those intruding on his territory, but then they could see his ear twitching as if someone was speaking to him, with a snort of frustration, and a beat of his wings he took off out of the bank leaving his gold behind, and a group of heroes watching him fly away.

Kole looked longingly at her friend flying away. She was so close to reaching him, but now she had another problem. "Care to explain yourself Kole?" Red Star said with his large arms over his chest. The glare of the caveman was asking the same question. She lowered her head in shame, her fingers twisting together, but before she could respond, there was a thud from behind them. Archangel had fallen to his knees, blood flowing from his wounds at a rapid pace.

"Oh god!" Cyborg ran to his side. "You alright?"

Archangel turned his head in his direction. "I do not believe . . . so . . . " With another thud he passed out from his injuries. Cyborg tended to his injured teammate, while Kole noticed something out of the ordinary. Drake's necklace was on the ground in pieces, probably from his battle with Archangel, but that wasn't the odd part.

The necklace was a fake.

"We'll discuss this when the Archangel is no longer in harm's way," Red Star said shortly. "You are not, as the Americans say, 'off the hook.'"

"Gnark!" No translation was needed.

* * *

"So good that you could arrange time in your busy schedule to see me," Beatrice said as Robin sat down. Beatrice made sure to wear a short black skin tight skirt, showing off her mile long legs topped with black heels, along with a bright red button up shirt showing off a generous amount of cleavage. Black rimmed glasses on her smooth angled face, placed gently over her green eyes, with her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. A pleased twinkle in her eye when she saw the Boy Wonder do a sweep of her delicious frame.

Robin only crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Starfire decided to hover nearby. "Let's just get this over with," he said tersely. "Let's start with what you know."

She only flashed a seductive smile with a bat of her eyelashes. "Now Robin, you of all people should know that that is not how this works. I suppose to make it fair, I'll ask a question and then you may ask."

Starfire was worried for a moment that Robin would start to yell at her, but he kept his composure. He forced a hint of a smile. "Fine."

 ** _That's right,_** Beatrice thought to herself ** _, anything to keep these two distracted_**. She had watched very closely during their fight with Drake, and she had already made her first assessments. She needed to keep these two out of the way for her next "test." Without their knowledge, she had sabotaged their communicators while setting up her recording equipment. Hardly worth the effort. She only needed to press a button. "Let's start from the beginning," she began, flipping to her notes. "What prompted you to come out here, and have it turn out to be 'just in time?'"

Robin paused for a moment, thinking over the question, and looking to Starfire to decide what to say. They were clearly deciding how much information to share. "Recently, we had some dealings with . . . monsters of a particular variety. We were alerted that there would possibly be more activity from them, so we were keeping a look out."

"Hm, then the world is lucky to have heroes as vigilant as you," Beatrice said, winking at Robin while she lightly chewed on the end of her pen. Neither he nor Starfire were amused.

Beatrice inwardly grinned to herself. As she observed the Titans earlier that day, she knew these two were pretty useless to her mission, meaning she had to keep them away from the real action. Getting Drake to willingly give himself up to her control was one thing, and she would get Carnus in due time, she knew, but why stop there? They weren't called the "Titans" for nothing. Any one of them would have been a nice addition to her "collection," but she need to be careful, and choose wisely. Only when someone was at their weakest could she have complete control. Now was the time to choose the weakest.

"So then I'll ask you, what brought you here?" Robin asked. "You said you had been following some clues yourself."

Beatrice shrugged, a bit of her bare shoulder poking through her shirt, once again she got the Boy Wonder staring. "I was following the investigation of the tomb robberies in the Middle East. Believe it or not, I got to witness some unusual activity first-hand."

"What kind of activity?" Robin asked, becoming interested. If she was on the scene when the crypt was robbed, then she might know something.

"Sorry, I'll tell you more when you answer my question," she teased.

Robin was slowly losing patience. She could tell he really wanted to get back to his team. That was his weakness. He carried the entire weight of responsibility for the team on his shoulders. A decent weakness to exploit, but just not the right one. Chances were, it would only make him fight her influence harder. What it did mean was that when she did make her big attack, she would have to isolate Robin so as to prevent him from living up to that responsibility and helping his friends. "So, there was a rumor that you knew one of the attackers. Is that true?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss that," Robin said.

"I see," she said, jotting down notes, knowing what an answer like that meant.

Robin was forceful once more. "Now then, what sort of activity did you see in the Middle East?"

Beatrice only laughed. "Oh, you know, the usual. I'm sure you heroes are used to all the unusual monsters. Large serpents, scorpion creatures, stuff like that. Scared off the investigators, that's for sure. Unfortunately, they haven't picked back up the investigation. But there have been other sightings, here being one of the most popular. I had to see what was going on."

"That is a very dangerous thing to do," Starfire suddenly added.

"Indeed, but sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. I suppose you of all people would know about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing," Beatrice answered. "I mean that heroes give up a lot to save us all."

And that was the alien's greatest weakness; she could sense it. She could not quite read minds, but much like Raven, she was able to sense feelings. Underlying the sweet demeanor, was a great fear of isolation and shame for some sacrifice she could not will herself to remember. It would be easy enough to break her, should she figure out what this horrible memory was, but the problem is she would be broken and might not be stable enough to keep control over. "You said you were following this lead after another previous incident. Can you tell me more about that? Does it have anything to do with the disappearances and murders of other honorary Titans?"

"Who told you that?" Robin shouted about to rise to his feet in anger.

"Ah, so it was then," Beatrice said, scribbling away.

Starfire intervened, placing her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders. "What he means to say is that we have been requested to handle a situation regarding creatures of this nature. And that is all we wish to say."

Beatrice only smiled wickedly. "Oh believe me, honey, Robin's said all I needed to know. And I imagine you have an incredible way of keeping track of them."

"Our technician, Cyborg's, doing the best he can, and it was his efforts that led us here."

Ah yes, Cyborg. His weakness was nothing special, which was the guilt of being the cause of his mother's death. He would not be all that hard to take control of either. She would not even have to lift a finger, just reprogram the big dumb lunk. But that was just it; she had a tank in Drake. What did she need another one for? No, it was the remaining three Titans that interested her the most. "Do you know anything about what was stolen from the tombs?" Robin asked, glad to have his own chance at questioning.

"Unfortunately, everyone kept pretty hush-hush over there. I know there were a few relics taken, but nothing more unusual than the usual grave robbers. I do know that something important had to have been taken. Otherwise, there wouldn't be all this fuss."

So the human world also ascribed some importance to the contents of that tomb, Robin thought. It was not just a matter of demon concerns. "Are you really sure you have the manpower to handle such a threat as a dragon?" she asked, disrupting his thoughts.

"I think you're just stalling just to fill your gossip column."

"Answer the question, Robin," as an after thought she added a, "pleeeeeeeeease."

Robin sighed and replied. "I think we should be able to handle it. It's not just brute strength that wins a fight with a dragon."

"I see, and if I remember correctly, you have someone on your team who would be good at finding the 'logical' solution."

Raven perhaps interested her the most. To begin with, the girl was part demon and the chosen child of Trigon, no less. She would not have to even get her permission to take over her. Plus, if memory served, she had been Carnus' latest 'pet project.' It would not be that hard to get her distracted with an experience like that. Oh yes, she would do nicely, but there were a couple of other contenders. "Were there any persons' of interest in the tomb robbery?"

She smiled. "Not a single trace. Though they don't have all the advantages of having excellent trackers who can cover large distances. I suppose Beast Boy could have proven handy back there."

"Perhaps."

Beast Boy would be a rare treat to have. The power of any animal, or monster if she so commanded, at her fingertips was just too tempting. Unfortunately, he did not have much to exploit. Sure, just like any of the Titans, he had a tragic past, but he had since come to terms with that past. There was not a lot left to break him with. There was a jealousy of Drake and his powers, but that was not much to go on. She needed something big to really sink him. "Final question; tell me about the newest member to your team."

"Archangel is from another planet, like a decent number of the world's superheroes. He's friends with Starfire, and his help has been appreciated."

"And needed," Starfire added shortly.

Robin was about to disagree, but thought better of it for fear of her wrath yet again. "Yes, but tell me about his powers."

Robin stood up. "You saw the fight. Figure it out for yourself. We're done here." He felt stupid since his questions had proved a waste of time. Typical of the press.

Archangel was the enigma to her, an unknown factor she had not accounted for. At first glance, she had thought they now had a full-blown demon on their side. The resemblance was uncanny. Upon closer look, she noticed it was not of this world. But the primal power he wielded, was a tempting one. Unfortunately, with no prior knowledge of him, she could only judge his weaknesses based on what she could sense in him then and there. His greatest weakness was standing before her now, but she knew what feeling she could tap into. His guilt, a guilt that could only be felt by someone who had killed for love, would be exactly what she could use. But who to choose. That was why she needed to test those three, and see whose powers would serve her best. At the moment, she was using her pet to draw out Archangel and just see what he was capable of.

Robin and Starfire had already left. Beatrice sat, shedding her blonde disguise in favor of the long black hair, violet eyes, pale flesh and full amethyst lips, twisting the all-powerful ring around her fingers. Oh, if only those two idiots had been paying attention. Yes, all she needed to do now was finish her collection.

Unfortunately, there was one snag in her plans, but one she hoped would not be too much trouble. That pink-haired girl, the one that Drake had on his mind when she took control; she had followed him. That was not something she had prepared for. No matter, she would ensure she was "out of the way" in due time. She honestly wondered what that dragon saw in her. Aside from being a metahuman, she was rather plain, she thought. _**Hmpf, men never had good taste anyway.**_


	4. Enemy of my Enemy

**Hello all! Bearhow here.**

 **Thank you SO much for all of you out there that review, read, follow and fav. Also BIG thank you to ZadArchie for agreeing to take part in this experimental project. So far it has been so much FUN and I hope your enjoying the fruit of our labors.**

 **After your done reading and LOVING, go over to my profile and check out the poll I have posted, go ahead and cast your vote.**

 **Read Review and On with the show.**

 **Chapter 4-Enemy of my Enemy**

The red-headed witch, Malundra, cast her green eyes around the room, it was clear to her powerful senses that someone had already looked through it. The presence of the metal man Cyborg, and the young lady Kole, along with . . . . the other one. It's energy was similar to the alien, but there was something else about it. Something primal and . . . . angry, but kind. Huh, she'd have to think more on that one later.

"What do you see Mal?" Landon's voice rang in her ear from the LG wireless device around her neck.

She looked around again. "I don't see anything that would keep you from entering the city."

"Well something is there. My armies, and myself can't get in." He said rather irritably

"Alright, alright keep your panties on . . . " She trailed off when she felt something . . . else. "There is another . . . older . . . energy here."

"How old?"

" . . . ancient . . . I have an idea. Hold please." She removed the device and got into the lotus position. After a few minutes of calm and focus, her power began to flow from the chakra stone on her forehead. She began chanting a spell that allowed her to float into the air, then her third eye opened, allowing her to see into the past.

Instantly her mind began to dift along the soft flow of time as her consciousness began to see into the past. She had to center her focus on this one spot, otherwise the strain would be to much on her psychie. Instead she allowed the current of pinks and whites to peacefully take her away, until she found what she needed to see.

A young man, dressed in a Russian military uniform walked into the bedroom, he gestured to the bed, mouthing instructions to someone she couldn't see just yet. She extended her senses, being careful not to strain herself, and saw him. A young handsome man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes that were the perfect mixture of his fathers . . . and mothers. He walked into the bedroom, with a large duffel bag over his shoulder looking over his temporary living arrangements. They spoke for a while longer before the Russian left Drake to his own devices. Drake tossed the duffel bag down and flopped down onto the bed.

Malundra "fast forwarded" this part, until Drake lifted his head telling someone to come in. Someone must have knocked on the door. Drake quickly got to his feet, straightening his shirt, and bushing a hand through his messy hair. It was the young women with pink hair walking in, carrying a tray of food. Malundra looked over the young lady curiously. She definately was a pretty little thing, the petite form of a gymnist, large soft cobalt blue eyes, and a wonderful smile. Okay, I approve.

Once again nothing that Malundra found useful, still she wanted to watch this play out. She didn't allow herself to hear what they were saying for the sake of keeping their privacy, but she couldn't help her heart breaking. He seemed so at peace with this girl. They laughed, they shared. He wasn't the child she gave away anymore. He was a man now.

A tear came to her eye which made the vision hazy, but she centered herself enough to see them both leave the room at the same time. She couldn't extend her senses any further for fear of wearing her out even further, so she "fast forwarded" to when Drake returned a little while later, although he seemed . . . flustered. He was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair and speaking out loud. Once again she didn't want to listen so she tried to read his lips. Shockingly she was able to make out a few words.

Almost. Kissed.

She gasped in excitement. True he probably already kissed a girl, and had the birds and bees talk, something she also missed. Still what mother wasn't excited.

Then the electricity began to flicker in the room, Drake stood in a defensive stance. The ancient energy was coming, Malundra could feel it. Then there she was. A women dressed in a long purple dress, with luscious lips, and piercing violet eyes. Malundra heart stopped, her blood running cold. She knew this women. It didn't matter now, Malundra had to reach her senses to hear what was going on.

The seductress slowly crossed her legs, the skin tight leather pulling taunt as she did. She leaned back on the bed, her eyes beckoning Drake Daniels to join her, and considering her bare shoulders, and corset pushing up her breasts, it was a wonder he had ANY willpower to resist. Of course that didn't stop his mind from wondering. She smiled seductively. "Don't be shy, Drake, I don't bite," she slowly uncrossed and recrossed her legs, "unless you want me too." Her voice smooth and soft like music gently caressing his ears.

Drake audibly gulped. "You know my name?" His voice just a bit higher then he wanted it to be.

She giggled, yet another sweet sound making him weak in the knees. "I'd have to go pretty far to not know the name of the son of the dragon master, Corwin."

"Hm then you have me at a disadvantage," he responded, meaning he didn't know her name.

She stood up slowly making sure the knight saw her entire voluptuous frame. She snickered as she hungrily looked over the dragon knight. Skank! Malundra thought to herself. "You know me as . . . Lilith." Drake's jaw clenched, his right hand bringing the blade forged with angel blood out of its sheath, and pointed it at her boob-heart! He remembered this demon from Landon's watch list, but specifically to NOT engage. Looks like he didn't have a choice now.

Lilith didn't break eye contact as she closed the distance between them, her hips swaying side to side hypnotically, the tip of her finger lowering the blade. "Sorry handsome, but this blade won't kill me. It might hurt, but why would you do that to little ol' me?"

Drake was backed against the wall at this point. "Well, can't blame a girl for trying. So what now you gonna kiss me or kill, cuz I'm getting some mixed signals here?"

"Oh Drake I don't want to kill you," she cooed. "You are too rare a prize." She placed her hands against his firm chest moving them slowly up and around his neck. "What I want . . . " She moved her lips to his ear, her hot breath sending pleasant shivers down his spine. "Is you."

With whatever willpower he had he pulled her hands off his neck, ignoring the feel of her chest against him. "Sorry, not interested."

 ** _That's my boy_** , Malundra thought with a smirk, **_now get away from him you SLUT!_**

Lilith smirked with a brow raised. "Is that so?" Drake didn't like the sound of that question but he held his resolve. She stepped back. "Fine, but you seem to know who I am and what I'm capable of, that being the case, is 'no' your final answer."

It was Drake's turn to smirk. "I know all about you Lilith, mother of monsters and demons, I also know you can own ANY monster in creation, you made them after all. But I'm a different case, with me being half human you need my say so to take me for a test drive. So the answer is NO."

Lilith folded her arms tilting her head teasingly. "While I find your resolve absolutely adorable, what you have to understand is that ANYONE can be broken." She began to trace his chest with her index finger, specifically around his heart. "You just need to apply the right pressure. Tell me do you know what your friends are doing now?"

Drake remained cool as a cucumber. "I don't have any friends."

"Fine. Do you know what the Teen Titans are doing?"

"Don't care."

"I'll tell you anyways. Cyborg is working on his car, Starfire and Robin are canoodling, with Beast Boy playing video games, while Raven yells at him to quiet down."

Drake remained motionless but Lilith KNEW she had him. Now for her final trick. "And that cute little Kole, she's in her room swooning from that ALMOST kiss you two shared."

He couldn't help it now. "What do you want?" He growled.

Got 'em. "I already told you what I want. Turn me down again and with a snap of my fingers my children rip apart your, 'not friends' piece . . . by . . . . piece." She brought her middle finger and thumb together. "Going once . . . . " Drake snorted at the temptress, his mind racing to find a way out of this. "Going twice . . . . " The pressure between her fingers built.

Damn it! "Stop!"

Lilith smiled wickedly. "Is that a . . . yes?"

Drake growled in his throat. "Promise me they won't be harmed and I'm yours."

She placed her face inches from his own, her hand slithering to the back of his neck. "As long as they stay out of my way they won't be harmed." She then pressed her lips firmly against his own sealing the deal, what she didn't see was Drake frantically dripping flamable liquid onto the ground. Lilith ripped the necklace right off his neck and stepped back pulled her lips . . . reluctantly off his own. That little Kole was missing out.

She grinned smugly as the young man fell to his hands and knees, the sounds of his flesh ripping, bones snapping, muscle tearing and contorting to accomadate the dragon inside him tore through the air. She giggled again, spinning the necklace around her finger. "I love it when I win."

Malundra had to cut the vision there. She got to her feet calling Landon.

"Landon . . . we've got a BIG problem. . . "

* * *

"What gives, guys?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg, Kole, Red Star, and Gnark came back, carrying Archangel. "I thought you said to keep this a secret from the Titans North."

Red Star crossed his arms and glared at Kole. She nervously tried to avoid his gaze. Once again Beast Boys condition of "foot-in-the-mouth-ities" earned him an elbow to the ribs from Raven. "Things, uh, got out of hand fast," Cyborg said, trying to settle the matter before it became violent. "Hence why we brought Archie back."

He laid him out on the stretcher and set to work. "So, what happened?" Raven asked, though her own question was answered seeing the enormous bite mark on his shoulder and chest.

"Drake," Red Star said crossly. "Need I say more?"

Raven sighed, not wanting to press the issue further. Last thing anyone needed was a pointless argument. Of course, she was fairly certain that such a thing could not be avoided for long. For now the silence of waiting to see if their friend would be okay was what kept everyone at a tense peace. "He's stable for now," Cyborg said. "Trust me, guy can take a few good hits. Mostly just wore himself out when he went all out on Drake."

"If that's what we're going to call it," Kole said snidely, crossing her eyes in a huff. "He lost all control and was trying to literally kill him."

"As perhaps he well should have," Red Star said. "What Drake is doing is nothing but destruction: the very thing we fight against, Kole. We need to protect the citizens, not the thing causing their pain."

"Gnark," Gnark agreed sternly.

This was too much for Kole. How could they possibly speak so casually about harming Drake, who had helped the Titans in the past? How could they so easily forget what he had done for them? Without him, so many more heroes would have died to Carnus' disgusting desires. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Kole shouted. "Raven confirmed he's not doing this on his own. Someone is controlling him. Right Raven?" Raven put up her hands not wanting to get in the middle of this. "We have to help him."

Red Star sighed, knowing this was not going to be easy. "Perhaps this is so," he said, solemnly. "But you must realize, ANY mission involving Drake is . . . more than just dangerous. Everything about him, and who he fights, it's just too much. It is a threat to our very way of life as metahumans. I just can't afford to think of losing more team members."

"Gnark."

"I know." This was not easy for Kole either. "Robin and his team are trying to help."

"That is their choice."

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "Glad to know we can count on our fellow Titans for help."

Red Star shrugged. "I am only saying that your team has dealt with threats of this nature before. We have not, and I just don't think any member of my team is ready."

"Never a better time to learn," Cyborg added quickly.

Red Star was becoming defensive. He knew he was still new to his new leadership position, but he was not going to tolerate this. "We are diverting from the real issue. Kole deliberately did not listen to me, and left. Last time, I checked, going AWOL was not tolerated."

Kole sat down sullenly. "Look. Just because you're too scared to deal with this situation doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back and watch another of our friends tortured."

He took in a deep breath before trying again. "When he first came, it was just a matter of helping him find Carnus. Now, it's become something much bigger than all of us. What if he had really hurt you?"

She looked up and glared at him. "He wouldn't have. When I was in the vault and he heard Archangel coming he stepped in front of me, he was trying to protect me."

The caveman huffed. "Gnark!"

"He's right, we can't have you just running off for some girlish romance. You could've been-"

"Girlish romance!?" Kole said in disbelief getting to her feet, trying to conceal her own blush at the idea. "You think I did this for some crush!? He's our friend, and . . . "

Red Star rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, we get it. You've only said it four or five times now."

"Then let me help them."

"Gnark."

"No."

"What's going on here?"

Robin and Starfire had only now just arrived. "What's going on here?" Robin repeated, taking in the scene before him.

Everyone turned, rather surprised to see them back. Cyborg turned to face them all, for once taking a break from tending to Archangel's wounds. "Well, about time y'all showed up," he said. "Cliff notes? Drake attacked again, Archangel went primal on his ass, Red Star and Gnark found out where Kole was, Red Star is upset 'cuz Kole wants to save her boyfriend and here you are." Kole shuffled her feet blushing furiously, yet not denying anything. "Hey, where were you when the alarm went off? I know Raven needed to stay back, but where were you two."

Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise, this being the first time he had heard all of this. "There was an alert? When?" He began to check his communicator frantically. "It's been tampered with."

"Just great," Raven added with all her usual seriousness.

"What the…? The picture, it's gone!" Robin said in disbelief. "I had a picture of a trap I wanted you to look at. But, it's gone now."

Starfire gasped. "Archie, what happened to him?" Starfire asked worriedly. Robin stiffened.

"Trust me, he did more of this to himself," Cyborg said. "Overexerted himself fighting Drake. Not like it did much good. He hardly got a hit in."

Starfire also noted the tension among the group. "What has happened?"

Red Star sighed. "Nothing," he said. He turned back to Kole. "You know what? Do what you will. If you want to go die for some . . . boy, and won't listen to reason, then why bother trying to stop you?"

He stormed off. Gnark looked forlornly at the girl he worked so hard to protect. "Gnark," he said in a deep sigh.

Robin took off behind Red Star. "Red Star, where are you going?"

"I am not sticking around to watch a member of my team kill herself, for some girlish fantasy," he snapped without turning to face the Boy Wonder.

"What did you expect it was going to be just like the army back in Russia, where everyone follows orders?" Robin put a hand on the Russian's shoulder stopping him. "When someone goes AWOL in the Titans, we stick around and try to talk it out, not just give up on it."

Red Star turned around to stare at Robin. "I don't have time for someone who is going to go against MY orders, especially when it's for some . . . romance."

That was the final word from Red Star, as he shot off into the air heading back to his own tower. Robin simply shook his head, becoming aware he was quite a ways away from the Titans camp. Sighing again he headed back, until something hard hit him on the back of the head knocking him out cold.

* * *

Robin groaned as waking from with a throbbing headache.

"'Bout time, I was starting to think I hit you too hard." Robin hurridly got to his feet . . . he knew that voice. The cold dark voice of the demon that took his friends lives. "Don't worry your not tied up, I figured we'd have a nice friendly chat." said Carnus as he leaned against a tree.

Robin extended his specialized bow staff and aimed it at Carnus' face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?"

Carnus chuckled. "'Cuz you can't and you wont. That bow staff may be dripping in holy water and salt, but the most it'll do is tickle, and your so hung up on the whole 'I mustn't kill' thing you'd hesitate long after your dead." He loomed over the Boy Wonder not in the least bit deterred by his weapon, "But not until I make you experience pure . . . unimaginable . . . pain." He dragged each word out to make sure Robin KNEW, the torturer of hell wouldn't hesitate to kill him. They stared each other down, Robin trying his hardest not to tremble in fear by this creature. "But like I said, I'm only here to talk. We'll play another time."

Robin glared at the demon. "So . . . talk." Robin's grip on his staff didn't relax in the slightest.

Carnus took a step back. "I know what's been happening here, and with Daniels."

Robin smirked. "You think I'm an idiot? What makes you think I'll believe a WORD you say?"

"A. You've got no other choice, B. I don't expect you to believe me. Just know that you and I have a common enemy. You know, 'enemy of my enemy' and all that." Robin still didn't relax, but his interest was still peaked.

"Do you know who's controlling Drake?"

"The only person who can control a dragon, the demon, Lilith." Carnus scanned the Boy Wonder, but found no recognition at the name. "Come on, didn't you pay any attention in Sunday school? Do you at least know of the Garden of Eden?"

"Your talking about Adam and Eve?"

"Yes and no. Adam and his first wife."

Robin snorted. "I may not have been active in Sunday school, but I know enough to know that Adam didn't HAVE a first wife."

"And don't think that part doesn't bother her. Adam was given Lilith, but when she was commanded to follow your husbands every word and blah blah blah, she threw a temper tantrum and was cast out of the garden-"

"That's a cute story but what does that have to do with Drake?"

"I'm getting to that. See in the cold lonely world outside the garden, she was the perfect candidate to find another lover, so to speak. The one and only, Lucifer. He took her, tormented her, twisted her, and thus we have the first demon."

Robin couldn't help but relax the grip on his staff. "The first . . . demon?"

"The very first. And in an act of complete rebellion, as if she wasn't in enough trouble, she took the children of Adam and Eve and created her own children. You know them as nowadays windigos, vampires, werewolves, ghouls, and your favorite and mine, dragons."

Carnus had Robin's complete attention. "So she's the 'Mother' of all monsters."

Carnus shrugged, not getting the reference. "That's one way of looking at it sure."

Robin's grip tightened again, but not towards Carnus. "What does she want?"

"Control of hell, it's armies, the souls, yada yada, I don't know I wasn't really paying attention. Ya know when you've heard one 'sinister plot' you've heard them all. But this brings me to you now. She wants Hell, but she needs soldiers, bigger names then vampires and whatever-"

"She wants you? The most feared demon in hell," Robin deduced.

"Your definitely smarter then you look, but yes."

"But why Drake?"

Carnus scoffed like the answer was obvious. "The last dragon knight? A perfect killing machine of fire and chaos? Who wouldn't want one in your private collection? Though what's odd is that Drake is half human, so she needs his say so to own him. Probably the only time when 'no', ACTUALLY means 'no'."

Robin paled as the dots connected. "So he LET her take control of him?"

"That's the only way my dear. any who, I think you have enough to go on."

"HOLD ON! Why tell me? Why talk to me about this?"

Once again Carnus acted as if the answer was obvious. "You care more about your team then anything else. I could have a gun to your head and tell them they're falling into the ocean, and you'd give everything to stop that from happening, and them some. Once again, making you oh so predictable, and boring." Robin was about to inquire further, but the demon was already gone.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Beast Boy asked as he kept up with Raven's brisk pace.

"Somewhere you've probably never been," she replied, "the library." She was back in her uniform, a spare mind you, and her blue cloak was whipping him in his face.

"Ooh, ouch, sorry I asked."

Raven sighed, realizing she did not want to be that mean. "Sorry, I'm just…"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I get it, we're all a little on edge after that fight. I never knew that Kole could get that mad."

Raven had to agree. She knew that Red Star would be upset, and definitely frustrated, but some of the stuff he said, she could not bring herself to agree with. How could he be so casual about wanting to let Drake die, or worse, let them die if he was so sure that their mission would fail? And Kole was clearly letting her emotions determine her actions, which could cost her greatly if she wasn't careful. Still she wasn't the only one to do something stupid for a crush. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was obvious "So, why are we at the library?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought we were supposed to be looking through all your books."

Raven was opening the doors to the public library. "We've pretty much exhausted all of those resources. Look, I think there's something very simple that we're missing, and this is simplicity itself."

He supposed she was right, and eagerly followed her as she hurridly rushed deep into the library. "Well, what about that thing I said about Drake's mother being the clue?"

Raven was already flipping through the card catalog. "Possibly, but I think Drake was making connections to Carnus, or demons in general. Besides, where would we be able to find any information on his mother? It's not like his birth certificate is on record anywhere. His dad was a dragon master, but that's I all know about it."

Beast Boy started looking through the dusty shelves, which looked like they had not seen a customer in years. "I guess not," he said absent-mindedly. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Something pretty basic about demons, or monsters in general. Ancient people's ascribed pretty basic relationships between gods, goddesses, and demons."  
She hardly spoke as she began to peruse the shelves, pulling out a handful of books. "Here, start with these," she said, handing him a couple.

He looked at her apprehensively. "Um, what am I looking for?"

"Anything to do with the word 'mother.' Remember, it may not be a literal thing. Mother often indicates some kind of origin." He looked down at the books and sighed.

For the next couple of hours, the two read in silence, Beast Boy only mildly freaked out by how empty the library was. "Hey, Raven," Beast Boy said, disrupting her concentration, "what's a pro-janitor?"

"Progenitor?" Raven corrected. "It means someone or something that generated another living thing, or rather group of living things in mythology."

Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion. "Okay, well, check this out. This thing, Tiamat, was like some sort of dragon-lady, and she was the mother of the gods or something like that."

Raven's eyebrow's raised. "I'm familiar with the tale."

"Okay, well, when the gods killed her husband, she went crazy and stole their magic book of spells."

Raven got up and moved around the table to sit beside him. "The Tablets of Destinies," she said. "Yes, and that's one of the relics Landon said would be stored in the crypts.

Beast Boy backed away a little, her natural scent flowing over his senses like a lavender and jasmine river. Stay focused dude, but how could he? She was so close to him, her beautifuly crafter alabaster skin, her wonderfully mysterious yet alluring eyes just inches from his own. "Okay, that's a scary thought. So, when she had it, she created all the dragons, snakes, scorpions, and stuff. Is this who Drake's talking about?"

"I doubt it," Raven said not noticing how slightly uncomfortable Beast Boy was at how close they were. "Tiamat was slain by the hero Marduk, and her body was split in half."

"Gross," Beast Boy said, making a face, "but wait . . . she was real?"

"Kind of, but not like the story describes her. Anyway, it's kind of similar to this other one I was reading about, Echnida. She was the lover of Typhon in Greek myth and their children were some of the famous monsters like Cerberus and the Chimera."

Beast Boy shivered. "Creepy."

Raven felt a slight tingle in her own spine. She had not realized how close she and Beast Boy were sitting in that moment. She did not realize how her skin tickled when it was up against his. Their eyes slowly met and like a spark of electricity they seperated again. She tried to hide her nervousness clearing her throat. "Yeah-uh-Sounds like a lot of mothers of monsters in mythology. Scary stuff and . . . yeah."

Raven bolted up, glad to not be running the risk of embarrassing herself in front of Beast Boy by saying something stupid, but also disappointed to not be so close. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"A mother of demons."

Beast Boy looked at her worriedly. "Um, Rae, you're not making sense. I mean, are we talking like you're great, great, great, whatever, grandmother or something?"

Raven shivered at that thought. "I don't think so, but pretty darn close. Come on!" She grabbed his wrist heading out of the library.

Now this worried Beast Boy; she did not correct him about using "Rae" instead of "Raven." This must be big. Raven was in such a rush to get back that she did not hear it, but Beast Boy's sharp ears heard the vibrations. This was soon followed by him feeling the very ground begin to shake. He stopped. "Um, Raven . . . "

It was only once the ground rumbled that Raven finally took notice and stopped. "What the . . . .?"

The ground shook again, this time splitting the ground open, the two teens staring in panic. A gnarled, rocky arm emerged and helped to pull the rest of the body up. It was a towering colossus of a figure, which would put Cinderblock to shame. Made up of the rock of the area with grass patches serving as hair, it was a humanoid-looking golem of a creature. "So . . . . you see it too?" Beast Boy asked, confirming his fears.

The stone creature roared, and like a gorilla, thundered across the land towards them. Raven gulped. "Yup."

Lilith sat back against the metal-like hyde of her pet, watching the chaos from a safe distance. The dragon, Drake, sat protectively around the demoness as she lounged against him like he was a giant body pillow wrapping around her. She sighed. "Oh Drake. Archangel has proved such a . . . disappointment. Oh sure, his warrior rage was a formidable force, but that primal power was limited." He was not as strong, nor as indestructible as his otherworldly love interest. "Maybe we'll find something better in either Trigon's brat, ot that cute little green boy."

Trouble was, exhausting her resource in Drake was starting to get old fast, regardless of how much pure POWER bubbled inside him. She needed new material. Course, that was the beauty of being the mother of monsters; she knew where they all were. So many of the Earth's monsters laid dormant under the ground after either being captured or "stored" for further use. Waking them up was easy. They weren't like her latest victims. They obeyed her without question. It was a two-edged sword though. It meant they were stupid enough to obey her, yet not smart enough to handle complicated tasks.

Dzoavits would do just nicely for what she had planned. She needed something big, destructive, and distracting. Perfect for getting the attention of those two. Dzoavits stretched out its limbs as it awoke from its eternal slumber and ran right for its prerogative.

"Well, let's get ready to RUMBLE!" she clapped happily.


	5. First Born

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Hello again to yet another chapter. We've been having a great time brainstorming and getting the opportunity to write each other's characters. You'd be surprised to learn just how soon it is between when we come up with a plot for a chapter, write it out, and stitch it together. Writing on the fly like this has been exciting and takes us on a journey that neither of us probably expected when we first started. Of course, we still don't own Teen Titans. Otherwise, you'd be watching this on TV right now.**

 **Chapter 5-First Born**

"Um…what now?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

Raven pulled up her hood, a spell already on her lips. "Call Robin and the others. I'll keep him busy."

He scrambled to grab his communicator. "Uh, right." His hands were shaking as he tried to press buttons fast.

He did not get far when he was picked up by the creature, and dropped the communicator in the chaos. He tried turning into a small animal to escape the giant's grasp, but was so crushed in its grip he could not concentrate. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" he heard, giving him some hope.

A cluster of boulders slammed into the side of the monster, causing it to stumble and roar. He still kept Beast Boy in his grasp, and he turned to face his antagonizer. Raven was a little surprised that her spell had not distracted the creature enough to drop Beast Boy. Things like this were dumb enough to let little things take them by surprise. It roared again, and charged for her, his fist carrying Beast Boy slamming against the ground with each pace in its run. She had to stop it before it killed her green teammate.

Her eyes darting around, she had to find something. One quick, and desperate idea came to mind. She broke off another chunk of the mountains and threw it to the ground just in front of its feet. The action did just what she wanted it to; it broke a hole in the ground. The creature kept running and got one of its feet stuck in the hole. This gave it pause enough to stop and try to struggle out of it. She flew straight for its hands and pulled Beast Boy away. "Thanks," he said weakly, catching his breath.

Raven was about to respond when she heard a cracking sound behind her. The creature had broken loose from her trap and was now chasing after them, green, sappy ooze dripping from its maw. "Um, that's not good," Beast Boy added.

"Nothing gets past you, I need you to get your strength back quickly. I could use the backup."

She set him down to the ground and went back into the fray. Raven made black tendrils of magic rise up from the ground and they wrapped around the beast, stopping him mid-run. Like a netted trap, it struggled and fought against her powers. "I can't hold this forever," Raven said through gritted teeth. "You got anything."

"Way ahead of you!"

Beast Boy transformed into a mammoth and charged at it. Though huge, Beast Boy's determination and speed aided him. As he made contact, he knocked the monster back and it fell over onto its back. "You got anything to trap this thing?" Beast Boy called out, transforming back.

Before she could answer, it pulled itself free from its bonds, Raven's strength waning. It stood up once more, Beast Boy ready for whatever it had. However, he seemed almost invisible to this monster as it strode right past him, heading for Raven. "No!" Beast Boy screamed.

Raven hadn't even registered the creature was on top of her until it grabbed her, nearly crushing her in his stone fists, and swiftly threw her into its mouth. It did not get a chance to swallow before a green gorilla smacked him in the jaw. It spit Raven out into his large arms and set the goopy demoness on the ground. "Ow, ow, ow!" Beast Boy cried, shaking the pain out of his hand. Hitting a stone creature was not a smart idea.

Raven, drenched in monster slime, uttered a "yuck" but she couldn't help feeling . . . thankful to Beast Boy for saving her.

Lilith watched from the comfort of the dragon on a hill and was growing quite bored. Dzoavits was doing a good job of making things difficult. Beast Boy and Raven were the ones not putting on a good show. Where was the spectacle? Where were the destructive powers? She was fairly certain that Raven was her choice for her next "pet project." Those powers at least had potential. Beast Boy was only so-so against an ancient demon. She should have seen that coming.

But she did learn something of interest that was quickly confirmed in this latest scuffle. The little changling cared very deeply for the half-demon, and was stupidly willing to put himself in danger for her. Lilith wondered if Raven even knew or even reciprocated those feelings. From what little she could see before she sent her monster, it was indeed more than plausible. A smirk tugged the side of her lip. Bingo.

There was only one problem Lilith realized when it came to her plan. Raven was only a half-demon. Would the ring affect her, or would she need her permission, like the dragon she was currently lounging on? There was no easy way to find out, but if she could get Raven riled up enough to not think straight, it would not matter. Now, she had a way to get to Raven. Time to act on that.

She stood up turning to her reptilian prize. "Wait until a call you, I need to go play dress up again."

Beast Boy and Raven were running on fumes as they continued to fight. At best, they were only able to keep it away from civilians, but they had to find some way to trap it and fast. "We need help!" Beast Boy said. "I dropped my communicator. Can you get ahold of them?"

"Maybe, if this stupid thing would leave us alone long enough to do that."

The fists of the monster slammed to the ground, shaking the two heroes on their feet. "No chance we could ask him nicely?"

They both heard a scream nearby. A blonde women was running at full speed to get away from the stone monstrosity. It took Beast Boy a while before he recognized the reporter, Beatrice. "Oh crap!" Beast Boy shouted. "Okay, you try and trap this thing, and I'll get her."

Raven's eyes narrowed only slightly. "Sure, I've only been trying to do that for the past hour."

"Great! I can count on you," Beast Boy said, not listening.

"Men," Raven grumbled.

Beatrice "tripped" falling face first onto the ground, the creatures fingers coming incredibly close to her feet. A green bull pushed the hand away, changed into a gorilla and grabbed the girl. "Beast Boy!" she beamed.

Raven, meanwhile, appeared in front of it, hoping to distract it. "Hey, you want a second taste?"

"Beast Boy, you saved me," Beatrice gushed as he got her to safety. He transformed back into his human form, and she wrapped him in a rather long and awkward hug, his head pressed against her incredible chest.

"Um, yeah, no problem." He pushed her off of him. "I gotta go help Raven, but we'll be back to make sure you're okay."

"Wait!" she called out holding him back. "I know how to stop this thing. It's an ancient monster native to this land. I've heard of it."

Beast Boy waited for an answer, but she seemed to distracted by his eyes to speak. "Soooooo how do we take care of it?"

She blinked, batting her eyes a little more than she should. "Oh, right. It's called Dzoavits, and it was trapped in something called a demon hole."

"Perfect! Rae, we need to create a big hole!"

Raven only half heard him. "You want me to do what?"

He started running, struggling to get away from Beatrice. "Create a huge hole Raven, I'll take care of the rest."

"Make sure to include the stars of solomon as well!" Beatrice shouted to the floating girl. Raven glanced down at the blonde women hanging on to Beast Boy.

 _ **Who the HELL is that?**_ she snarled.

Raven groaned, but focused her energy on a single spot below Dzoavits feet. In a rumble that lasted only a second, the ground exploded beneath it and it fell down the hole. "Great, I've pissed him off, now what?" She was busy etching the devil traps into the sides of the hole she had created.

Beast Boy, again as a mammoth started pushing the leftover debris into the hole, covering Dzoavits. It was so deep in the hole, it was struggling to climb out, and the rain of stones did not help. Raven levitated a few bigger boulders on top, knocking the creature in the head a few times. When he was thoroughly buried, Raven uttered another spell, and the stone and the ground fused together, making it look like as though nothing had ever happened to the land. "Nice work!" Beast Boy said, ready to give Raven a high five.

An exhausted Raven would not have acted on such a silly action, but she would not have gotten the chance to if she wanted to. Beatrice ran up behind Beast Boy, and wrapped him in another embrace. "Oh you were so brave, thank you."

An uncomfortable Beast Boy blinked, gulping a few times remembering the soft mounds pressed against him. "Um, Raven did most of the work."

Raven's eyebrow twitched a little, a glare being sent to the blonde. What was she doing with HER hero? "Yeah, and we need to get back to the team."

Beatrice looked slightly panicked. "Oh, but please don't leave me back here. What if it comes back?"

Raven turned around enough to give a quick comeback. "Doubt it."

Beatrice rolled her eyes, and then swooned over the green boy. "But I think I might have hurt my leg back there. Oh . . . ow."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, if she's hurt, we gotta take her back."

He regretted saying that after the look he got from Raven.

* * *

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME ROBIN?!" Cyborg bellowed, shaking the entire campsite.

"Cy, just let me-"

"NO! DON'T 'CY' ME!"

"Cyborg, you must be silent, Archie is resting."

"NO NO NO NO!" Cyborg was pacing around the camp kicking equipment punching trees and so forth. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He screamed at Robin.

Starfire put a strong hand on his shoulder. "While I do not see the point in a screaming rage, I to must ask if you are away from your mind Robin?" While Starfire wasn't as furious as the metal teen, she was just as shocked.

"Just let me explain," the Boy Wonder tried again.

"Sure, go ahead." Cyborg said in a more subdued tone. "Explain to us why YOU were at a 'meet and greet' with Carnus and he ain't dead?"

"I couldn't have killed him even if I wanted to, and I'm not talking about Batman's no killing rule. I didn't have any weapon to kill him, only piss him off." Both Cyborg and Starfire seemed to soften at the logic. "Besides you don't think I didn't see the faces of everyone he killed in his dead eyes?! I should have beat the holy hell out of him on principle alone-"

"-but then you would not be here now." Starfire finished.

Though still fuming, Cyborg knew she was right. He exhaled. "Okay, but how do we know the intel he's given us is any good?"

"Well I am alive aren't I? Also he's in just as much trouble, if not more than any of us. This demon were messing with holds the Ring of Solomon and can control him if she wanted to."

Both Titans went wide-eyed. "She?!" gawked Cyborg.

"The adversary we are facing is a women?" Starfire added with her own amazement.

Robin nodded. "Her name is Lilith. I was hoping Raven and Beast Boy would be back by now to see if they have any idea who that is."

"Well speak of the . . . Raven and Beast Boy." The usual phrase might not sit well with the demoness, especially since she looked . . . rather grumpy.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Cyborg asked, but Raven stomped past him in a huff. "Jeez what crawled into her tea?" Not far behind her was the changeling, a shaking blonde women clinging to his arm, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Yo, Cy, can you check her out, she might be in shock or hurt or something!" he shouted.

Cyborg sprang into action. "Hey, miss, are you okay?"

She looked up with terror filled eyes. "I-I-I-" she clung to Beast Boy again shaking terribly.

"Wait a second. Beatrice?" Robin's brows shot to the sky. "What are-" He was about to scream in anger seeing her again, but seeing how frightened she was he stopped his onslaught.

"Raven and I were attacked in the city. She was in the line of fire-" Beast Boy explained.

Beatrice lifted her head. "If it wasn't for Beast Boy I wouldn't be here now." she swooned cupping his cheek with her hand. "Oh how lucky you all are to have such a brave and AMAZING teammate looking out for you."

The sound of something breaking could be heard in the distance.

The Titans all shared odd looks, including Beast Boy. Even though he talked about being a ladies man, he never expected someone to actually swoon over him.

"Why don't we get her inside," a freaked out Cyborg suggested.

Inside the portable tent, Cyborg began scanning the girl, who reluctantly released the changeling enough for him to get her some water, but she had her eyes glued to him the whole time and even sent him a flirtatious wave whenever she caught his eye, and he would shyly wave back. Beatrice could practically feel the lasers boring into her by Trigons brat. **_To easy_** , she smirked to herself.

"Here you go." Beast Boy said handing her some water.

She sighed dreamily. "Brave, strong, AND sweet? Is there anything you can't do?" She caressed his cheek, producing a shiver to shoot down his spine, but also an awkward reaction from the others. She even went as far as to tip her index finger into her water and licking it seductively, causing Beast Boy to gulp loudly.

"Uh . . . so Raven what-uh happened to you guys?" Kole asked.

Raven pried her eyes off the reporter crooning over Beast Boy. "We were attacked by a rock monster," she said simply.

Cyborg looked up from examining Beatrice. "Jeez, first Drake, now a rock monster? What's next?"

Beatrice faked ignorance. "Drake? Who's Drake?"

Cyborg face-palmed. "No one." Robin said simply.

A twinkle flashed in her eyes. "So he's someone important?"

Before Robin could tell her to butt out, Kole stood up. "He's no one alright! Now mind your own business!" Beatrice put her hands up dropping the topic. Still Beatrice couldn't help but glare at the young pinkette. **_You're the reason MY dragon can't keep his head on straight. I want to know WHY!_**

Robin got everyone's attention. "Look I have some information that I need to talk to you all about." Robin looked to Beatrice. "If you're well enough to move then maybe you should leave. We can have someone escort you back to your hotel room."

Her hand shot for Beast Boy's arm. "Can Beast Boy come with me?" Though flattered, her attention was making him uncomfortable, especially with Raven watching the whole thing.

Robin cleared his throat. "Actually, how about Kole help you get back?"

"What?!" Kole yelled. "But-"

"If you want to stay with us, you'll follow MY orders." Robin said firmly. Though he didn't want Kole around when he mentioned Carnus, he didn't want to tell her so he fell back on his usual dickish self, luckily it worked.

Beatrice was about to whine, but this was the perfect chance for her to figure out this little girl. "I guess I'm okay with that." She said with a small sigh, but she made sure to throw a teasing wink towards the changeling, taking note of ticked off Raven in the process.

Once Kole and Beatrice had left Robin turned to his team. "Alright I have some information to share with all of you, I know who we're up against-"

"Lilith." Everyone turned to the empath, her arms folded, and eyes closed. "The first demon, and the mother of all monsters."

"How did you know that?" Robin asked.

She opened her eyes with a brow raised. "I may not know much about the Abrahamic hell, but I do know about Lilith."

"Wait who is this lady?" Starfire asked.

"She's no lady," said Raven, "She was Adams first wife in the Garden of Eden. In Midrash texts, God created woman twice. The first time, he created both man and woman from the dust of the ground. This was Adam and Lilith."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes glazed over, rather bored already. Starfire and Robin were intently listening. "However, their marriage was not a harmonious one," Raven continued. "Neither would submit to the other. They both wanted the power in their marriage. Knowing this problem would never be solved, Lilith took control of her own life by uttering God's true name, giving her incredible powers. She had children, but they were…"

"Demons," Robin finished for her. Raven raised an eyebrows in surprise. "Carnus told me." Raven's eyes went wider. "It's a long story Raven."

Raven took a few deep breaths to center herself, knowing Carnus wasn't really the issue at the moment. "Anyway, God decided for his new design of women, he created her from Adam, and this was Eve. She was obviously more submissive."

"I don't remember any of this," Cyborg said.

"It's not the typical story, no, but there it is. Lilith forever envied the children of Adam and Eve and wanted to control them too. Plus, she was pretty pissed that the archangels killed off a hundred of her children every day."

Beast Boy's ears perked. "Wait, does that still happen? Do a hundred demons die a day?"

Raven shook her head as if that was a stupid question. "No, that's something long past. Anyway, I think this is what Drake meant when he wrote the word 'mother.' Think about it. She steals a ring to control all demon kind, she takes over Drake's mind, and she's sending other monsters at her command to attack us. Notice a theme here?"

"Control," Cyborg said.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, sounds like someone isn't happy with the status quo and wants a regime change. But why now?"

Raven shrugged. "We haven't met her yet, so I wouldn't know. But if she was in the same prison as Carnus when it was opened maybe she snuck out."

"Well, we can ponder later, I'm starving," Beast Boy said. "You try kicking stone-monster butt all afternoon."

"Yeah being drooled over probably works up an appetite." Raven mumbled.

* * *

Beatrice convinced Kole she was feeling a bit better and decided to have some "girl time" by buying her a cup of coffee. It was a little awkward since Kole didn't know this person at all, but she didn't want to be rude so she sat with the blonde and a cup of coffee.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for helping me get back." Beatrice said taking a drink. Kole nodded with a smile but it was obvious as daylight that she was distracted. "I'm sorry dear is something the matter?" She asked with fake interest. **_I hate being some damn POSITIVE all the time!_**

"N-no it's fine." Kole responded,

Beatrice raised a brow, a knowing smirk on her face. "So it's a boy?" Kole's wide eyes and colored cheeks betrayed her. "Believe me sweetheart, I can ALWAYS tell. I've been there before."

Kole shrugged one elbow. "I . . . guess. We've talked, and hung out for a while . . . even almost . . . kinda kissed . . . but I don't know, if he's interested or not."

Beatrice leaned forward, ready to bring this girl down. "Well can I be honest with you? What makes you think he might be, maybe he hasn't pursued anything with you because he's interested in someone else? I mean, look at some of the other Titan ladies, Raven has those amazing curves, and Starfire has that exotic alien look, and well," he gestured to Kole, "Your just . . . you . . . " Kole felt her heart break and her shoulders sagged. Why WOULD he be interested her? He was an incredible warrior, strong, brave, he could have his pick of ANY Titan, Superheroine, any women, there was no reason he would want ANYTHING to do with her. Beatrice grabbed her hand softly, once again tired of "being nice". "But it's good your finding this out now, I mean you don't want get your hopes up on some . . . guy, right?"

Kole wasn't even listening, but nodded saddly anyways.

 _ **Mission accomplished.**_ Beatrice stood. "Well thanks for the chat and the walk back. I hope everything works out." Beatrice left with a smug smile on her face, the poor girl holding back tears.

* * *

Landon's fingers tapped impatiently on the table of the dimly lit lounge where he waited for Malundra. Though normally calm under pressure, and putting on a good face of patient disinterest, he could not help but feel a little nervous about the situation at hand. Not that he was bothered by the issues with Drake. Those would be solved one way or the other. What bothered him the most was that he still did not know who was behind it. This was not in Carnus' MO, though he wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with this. He thought he had kept meticulous records of who was in and out of Hell at the moment as well. Landon mentally scrolled through all the "misplaced" demons, trying to think of one who knew of Drake and had a use for him. "If I didn't know any better, Landon, I'd say you're worried," a voice said behind him.

"Mal, darling, there are only three things that worry me: misplaced paperwork, whether or not that girl was as old as she said she was and a waiter who doesn't know his wine recommendations. Where is he anyway?" He looked around the lounge with a furtive look.

She rolled her eyes, sitting across from him. "By 'misplaced paperwork,' I assume you mean missing demons."

His eyebrows arched. "Missing? My dear, I know where my 'tenants' are."

She leaned back in her chair, her green eyes glistening with annoyance. "Oh, and where's Carnus?"

"NOT in Hell, duh," he said with a shrug. "Why would I need specifics when I've got people to take care of that for me?"

She narrowed her eyes, a little irked hearing her son referred to in such a way. "Well, considering one of your 'people,' and my son no less, is being used by a demon who wants to wield ungodly amounts of power . . . "

This was what interested Landon the most. He leaned forward, casually resting his head on top of his hands. "I get the impression you learned something from your little visit. Please, tell me all about it."

She drew a shaky breath. "Lilith," was all Malundra said.

Landon nodded nonchalantly with an "mm" noise. "Well it's obvious what we need to do. Bend over, put our heads between our legs, and kiss our asses' good-bye. I know you're not a fan of the cold, but I have a cabin in the mountains of Russia were we can hide out till judgment day-" A few glasses in the area shattered, Malundra's eyes glowing a fierce fuchsia, telling Landon that joke time was over. "Right. That doesn't make any sense, Drake's . . . passes for intelligence. How in the world does he let someone like her . . . wait doesn't she need his permission to be her bitch?"

She sighed, proud and frightened for Drake at the same time. "She threatened to harm the Teen Titans. She knew how to get to him."

Landon looked away, thinking deeply. "Indeed," he murmured. This was not good at all. Lilith was an ancient force, older than him. He never knew her personally, and was glad not to. If anything in literature was right about her, she was not one to be messed with. She also had a lot of control issues, from what he remembered, hence her powers and 'influence' over others. With Drake giving her permission, there wasn't much he could do to help . . . . Wait a minute! "That's it!" he said suddenly, making Malundra jolt a little. She blinked, and looked at him, waiting for the rest of that statement. "Drake might be able to break from her influence on his own. Drake has his necklace, which allows him to control his powers. So long as he's in possession of that, he can override any sort of mind control." He slapped the table with a cheesy grin.

Malundra sighed again. "The problem is, she took that."

Landon glared. "At least I'm coming up with ideas, your just sitting their pouting because your wittle boy is dating someone you don't approve of."

"What do you want me to do Landon?"

"Get pissed!" he shouted, his own anger shooting black mist over the area. "For god's sake, he's your kid and you haven't spoken to him once since he awoke from his thousand year beauty nap. I'm the one that's been with him more than his own MOTHER!" Once again Malundra's power began to crack and rip at the area around them under her frustration, but it didn't matter how mad she was . . . she knew Landon was right. "It's of no concern though. I just have to send my merry band of heroes to go get it."

"You make this sound so easy."

"It is that easy, Mal." His eyes glistened as he spoke, his mind already running a mile a minute as he formulated a plan. "I've got 'em trained well. I say 'jump,' they get froggy."

"Uh huh…well, glad to know you've been holding back this 'brilliant' plan until now."

"It is brilliant. For one I thought of it, and two even if they fail, they aren't the only ones who'll be going after it. Lilith doesn't know you're here." Her head tilted and she looked at him with both surprise and determination. "Don't worry, Mal, we'll get the little pinhead back."

* * *

"So, what's our next move?" Cyborg asked, after he finished his fifth burger. Robin finished his food a while before the others and was already thinking about what to do next.

Before he was going to answer his communicator pinged, and one look told him it was Kole. "Kole, when are you going-" Robin saw that her face was red, wet and puffy. "Kole are you alright-"

"Beatrice is fine I got her back to her hotel," she said plainly, her voice cracking slightly.

Starfire looked over her boyfriend's shoulder at the girl in the screen. "Friend Kole, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I won't be helping you find Drake though."

Starfire gasped, "But Kole-"

"Good luck." Kole cut the connection, leaving the screen black.

Robin set his communicator down. "Huh. That was weird," he said. He wasn't to broken up about it, but it was odd that she just out of nowhere quit the mission.

"Yeah why did she just wanna pull out all of the sudden?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's Beatrice." Everyone turned to Raven, her face serious. "She had to have something to do with this."vSeeing the odd looks from her teammates she continued. "Come on it can't be a coincidence that she was there at TWO monster attacks."

"I'm sure it's just that. A coincidence," Beast Boy said dismissing her concerns.

Raven glared. "Come on Beast Boy I know you're not THAT stupid."

Beast Boy fumed slightly. "I'm just saying let's not be so quick to blame it all on Beatrice."

Raven scoffed leaning back in her seat and folding her arms. "Oh yeah I forgot who I was talking to," she muttered.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She raised a brow. "Really? 'Oh Beast Boy, you're so brave', 'Oh Beast Boy you're so amazing'. Barf!"

"So what do you care if someone flirts with me?"

She colored slightly. "I DON'T! What I do care about is that your judgements being clouded because some blonde is batting her eye lashes. Just like-" Raven slapped her hand over her mouth, but the hole was too far dug for her to climb out.

Anger flashed across the changeling's eyes. "Just like who, Raven? Go ahead say it!"

"Okay okay," Cyborg got between them, "let's quiet down before we say something we regret."

"No, Cy, I wanna hear what Raven has to say-"

"Just like Terra!" Raven exploded. "You couldn't see the truth then and you can't see it now! Come on Beast Boy, you still called her a hero even after she LET Slade into our home while you two were out canoodling or whatever, just like you were her pet!"

It went dead silent in the tent, but you could literally SEE Beast Boy's heart shattering under the weight of Raven's outburst, which didn't register with the demoness until tears began sliding down his face. Her lower jaw slowly dropped. "Oh . . . god . . . Beast Boy . . . I didn't-"

"Didn't what, Raven? Mean to hurt me like that? Well at least I have feelings to hurt, unlike you, you unfeeling, pale, GARGOYLE!" Once again, it was dead quiet among the heroes, the remaining three wondering if Raven was going to snap his neck for the outburst, but she just stood there . . . staring.

Finally small evidence of tears began to burn the corners of her eyes, then like a flash she tore out of the tent to parts unknown, while Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and ran in the opposite direction. The other Titans remained, slack-jawed and dumbstruck and didn't snap out of it until a groan from the waking Archie got their attention. Smelling their fast food he turned in their direction. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Beatrice watched from afar as the demoness flew away from the Titans campsite, a smug smile on her face, and her favorite dragon at her side.

"Come on Drake. Let's go demon hunting."


	6. A deal with the Dark one

**Boys and germs we're back with some more collaborative fun! Big thanks to all who read, follow, review, and fav, and especially to those faithful reviewers who give insight and find themselves invested in this story. It is a BLAST to write and I hope you all enjoy reading as well.**

 **Read and Review, but also, enjoy.**

 **Still don't own Teen Titans BTW**

 **Chapter 6-A deal with the Dark One**

Kole sighed as the doors to the Titans North Tower swished open. She entered quietly, hoping to not run into her teammates. The last thing she needed was more lecturing from Red Star or Gnark's reproachful gaze. She tiptoed to her room and locked the door. Finally home again after so long, she collapsed on the bed and sobbed into her pillows, an emotion she had been repressing since the cafe. How could she have been so foolish? Why hadn't she seen it before? She had been lying to herself this entire time, believing that he really cared and just wasn't ready to show it. It had been so obvious, right in front of her, and like a little girl with a crush, she wanted to believe in these rose-colored dreams of feelings for the dragon knight.

She heard a light knock on her door. Red Star's thick Russian accent came muffled from behind the metal door. "I see you are back," he said. "It was Wildebeest's turn to cook. Your dinner is just outside the door. When you're ready to talk . . . . "

Kole didn't respond. She was most certainly not ready to talk. She heard a heavy sigh. "I understand. I would not want to talk to us too. Please know, we're not going to yell at you. We were just . . . worried about you."

His heavy footsteps faded away. Kole didn't bother to get up. She wasn't hungry and just wanted to rest. On her bed were a different assortment of stuffed dinsosaurs, and one stuffed . . . dragon. Even though she wanted to stop thinking about him, she just couldn't, and wasn't going to anytime soon. She grabbed the stuffed animal, clutching it close to her chest and tried to get some sleep.

After a couple hours of just crying which faded into a restless and brief sleep, Kole looked herself over in the mirror on her vanity. Her eyes were still red and puffy. She took a deep breath and decided to go out anyway. She couldn't keep avoiding them.

Wildebeest was trying hard not to get frustrated at his card game with Red Star, and Kid Flash while Gnark watched from the couch, his mind obviously on other things. Mas Y Menos were busy watching, obviously to young to play, but they were the first to notice Kole's presence.

" _Hola senorita Kole_!" they announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the girl, who was fiddling with her skirt nervously. "So, listen," she began, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off without telling you."

"Gnark," Gnark said, his own head hung low.

"I think we all feel the same way," Red Star added. "We didn't mean to make you feel as though you had to sneak away from us. We are a team, and we should trust each other."

Not much else was said. Both sides probably had long speeches lined up, but in this moment, it was enough. Kole sat down beside Gnark, laying her head down onto his lap, watching Red Star, Kid Flash and Wildebeest play while Gnark tenderly rubbed her shoulder and head. She smiled at the gesture, once again glad he was in her life. "So, what happened?" Kid Flash asked, feeling the tension leave the room. "Did you save the guy and whatever?"

The smile left her face. "I wouldn't know," she said. "I,uh, I left."

Everyone looked right at her. " _Tu que?"_ Mas asked.

" _Por que_?" asked his brother.

Kole really, really didn't want to talk about it, but knew there was no backing down now. "I left," she said. "I realized you were right. This was too big for me. Too dangerous."

Red Star's eyebrows went incredibly bendy as he listened to her statement. "Your voice says one thing, but your body says something else. What really happened?"

Tears were starting to fill in her eyes once more. Gnark, sensing her sadness, wrapped his arm around her. "I tried to help him, I really did. I came really close too. I thought . . . maybe if he knew it was me, he would . . . But that was stupid. Nothing they could do was enough to break him free of the spell. He's too far gone, and there's no one he cares enough about to fight it himself." Those last words had biting tone to them, in almost anger.

The others all looked down, all unsure what to say. Gnark shook his head. "Gnark."

Kole sat up looking oddly at him. "What do you mean?" Kole asked. This was the first time she had trouble understanding him.

"He thinks you're crazy for thinking that Drake doesn't care about you," Red Star finished for him. "Drake is worse than Robin in his affections for Starfire. It is too obvious."

"Look, you don't have to be nice to me about it," Kole said. "I know I'm pretty plain from all the other girls. That's why you all are so comfortable hanging out with me."

Wildebeest snorted. "I'm with Wildebeest." said Kid Flash. "You turn yourself into diamond, lived underground for most of your life, fought off dinosaurs, and have done more, and have gone through more, than most girls can say they've done in a lifetime. You are not ordinary."

Kole smiled, but it dropped. "Thanks. Look, it's no big deal. Drake just isn't connected enough to anyone to break through the curse."

"If what you say is true," Red Star said getting to his feet, "then this is no ordinary curse. Maybe it's too hard to fight against on his own. Maybe, he needs as much help as he can get."

"Look the only thing I know about magic is what Jinx tells me, and that's not much," Kid Flash added also standing up, "but one thing she knows is that ANY spell can be broken."

Kole's head bobbed up suddenly. "What are you saying?" she asked, her little eyebrows raising in a puzzled look.

Wildebeest was already cracking his knuckles a large smile coming over his muzzle. And Gnark was already standing, Mas Y Manos wearing mischevious grins on their faces. "What if the difference is in how many friends he has fighting for him?" Red Star explained.

"But I thought you said this was too much for our team to handle."

He shrugged. "Who says we don't need to do a little practice?"

* * *

It had been about twenty mintues since Raven tore away from camp, attempting to get as far away as possible so that when she let loose her emotions she wouldn't harm anyone . . . even if she wanted to. She sniffled getting herself up into a seated position. Once she landed she let the tears fall freely without restraints, or apprehension, and after fifteen minutes she glanced around at the damage she had done. Trees were snapped, brush was ripped from the roots, fistfulls of grassed torn from the earth. All and all, it was a disaster. She sighed whiping away the remaining tears from her face.

"Awe why so sad sweety?"

Raven got to her feet in a defensive stance, how did ANYONE sneak up on her without her knowing it? But there she was, the busty, curvy, and alluring figure of the blonde reporter Beatrice. She had her brow furrowed in fake sadness for the dark damsel, but her smile said differently. Raven couldn't sense anything about the women, no emotions not even static. That's troubling. "What do you want?" Raven snapped.

Beatrice ignored her question instead looking around at the damage she had done. "Rather impressive display of power." she said in genuine awe.

Raven's hands sparked with her magic. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

Beatrice stared back at the sorceress, a smug smile on her face. "Well I was thinking about asking out that little cutie Beast Boy, is he seeing anyone by chance?"

Raven's magic cracked violently. "You wont come anywhere near him, whatever you are."

Beatrice giggled getting closer Raven. "Awe how adorable. You care about him," her eyes narrowed, and her voice got darker, "but you know he dosen't care about you right?"

Raven snarled clenching her teeth. "Your l-lying."

Beatrice gasped. "Is that a hint of doubt I hear? Well let me ease your fears." She put her nose inches from Raven's. "Your nothing to him. A meager replacement. He has cared, has ONLY cared, WILL only care for that blonde, blue-eyed lovely earth mover. And deep down, you know it."

Raven smirked. "Well jokes on you, because I don't care about him like that."

Beatrice let out a laugh that ripped through the woods. "Really honey, you think you can convince me that your 'just not that into him'. Believe me I can ALWAYS tell."

Raven's brow twitched, but her smirked remained. "Oh really? Then can you tell when your being played?"

The reporters smile vanished, her brows together in confusion, then the sounds of thumps sounded around her. "Whats the matter Beatrice?" Robin asked. "Weren't expecting us?"

She really wasn't. Her mouth was on the floor as she stared at each of the Titans that had surrounded her. "Just an FYI," Cyborg started, "when you bug somewhere, make sure the place your bugging isn't in the same room as a cyborg with the latest and greatest tech on the planet."

"Let me put it simply," Beast Boy said seeing the puzzled look on Beatrice, "we've dealt with reporters before, and we all know how much they love to get a scoop."

Raven floated next to him. "Gotta admit, we put on quite a show." Beast Boy raised his hand for a high five with a wide cheeky smile. With a roll of her eyes she tapped his hand with the tips of her fingers.

"Yes, I too agree with the trickery that has taken place." Starfire and Archie floated to either sides of the Boy Wonder.

Finally the shock had worn off of Beatrice and she couldn't help but chuckle. "So that was all . . . an act?" she gave a small laugh, "I guess Carnus was right, there is more to you then we thought."

Robin got serious now. "Okay, what's your connection to Lilith?"

She raised a brow. "What makes you think I know anything?"

"You've been at two monster attacks, that's no coincidence." Robin folded his arms.

She snickered. "Well, I guess there is nothing to be gained by my denying it. I do have a connection to Lilith, a much more personal one then you think." A burst of flame errupted from the women's hands consuming her and blinding the Titans. A gust of wind picked up, blowing around leaves, dirt and debris surrounding the blonde, and once the fire cleared the blonde was gone, and in her place stood a brunette, curvacious, pale skinned vision of loveliness, her violet eyes narrowed at Robin. "I AM Lilith."

Now it was their turn to gape, the men much longer then the women of course. "Okay, didn't see that coming." said Beast Boy.

Immediately the Titans took defensive stances, magic at the ready, energy flowing, claws and hooves stomping, Robin's staff drawn. "What have you done to Drake?"

Lilith folded her arms, accentuating her bosom under the corset. "Why Robin what do you mean?"

Robin gulped at the pale fleshed beauty, his grip weakening on his staff. "Focus Boy Wonder." Raven toled him.

Robin shook his head free of the temptress, but as insurance Starfire floated down in front of him. "What have you done to our friend? He never used to mean us ill will before!"

She laughed, something that sounded more like a hum . . . it was beautiful. "I haven't done anything that HE didn't want."

"I find that hard to believe." Archangel intervined. "I may not know this young man, but from what I know he wouldn't be fooled by your obvious feminine wiles." It was true, even though Archangel couldn't see her, he could smell the powerful pheromones she was pruducing.

She laughed again. "Well if your so curious, why not ask him yourself." She snapped her fingers, and a roar echoed through the trees.

The dragon crashed down beside the temptress, it's tail and wings wrapping around her protectively, a hiss escaping it's throat it's shoulders up and ready to pounce. "Drake, it is us," Starfire tried to reason, "your friends."

The dragon made no indication of any kind of recognition. "Sorry sweetness," she began to pet the dragon behind his ear causing him to purr, "but he's mine." She brought her lips to his ear, almost licking it as she spoke. "Sic 'em boy."

The dragon took off like a shot, heading straight for, what he percieved to be the weakessed member. In this case it was the only full-blooded human. Starfire leapt in front of her boyfriend, throwing a starbolt into Drake's face, blinding him. "Apologise friend!" She grabbed Robin and headed to higher ground.

"Beast Boy, Archie go after Lilith!" Robin ordered noticing the seductriss making her escape.

The boys took off. Raven was about to join them, but Beast Boy stopped her. "Your staying here." She was about to argue but he continued. "Look we don't know if her ring can control you, but I'm not going to take that chance." He turned and followed Archie, but he faced her again yelling back to her. "I mean WE, WE aren't going to take that chance."

She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Idiot."

* * *

Lilith was casually strolling into the forest when Archangel and Beast Boy corndered her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't evil-doers supposed to be making their get-a-ways at a much quicker pace?"

She breathed a laugh at his innocence. "Your cute, I wonder why Starfire isn't crazy about you? You think maybe it's the," she wiggled her finger at his face, "whole demony looking thing?"

Archie snarled. "Leave him alone." Beast Boy growled, from behind her.

She gazed over her shoulder looking dreamily at the changeling. "Hello Beast Boy," she placed her hands over her heart, "my hero."

"If I had known it was YOU I would have let you get crushed by that rocky thing."

She giggled. "We both know that's not true. You do have a thing for blondes after all." Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and leapt at Lilith who cooly moved out of the way of his attack. Archie charged with his blade drawn and slashed in an attempt to hit her, but she moved elegantly out of the way. Then with a snap of her fingers thick vines sprung from the ground wrapping themselves around Archie. His arms, legs, neck, chest and torso. He screamed in agony as the vines pierces his body and began draining him of blood.

"Archie!" Beast Boy ran to his side attempting to free him from the . . . blood sucking plants?

"Fun fact about myself dearies. I created EVERY monster in creation, including the Japanese Jubokko. Enjoy." Lilith left the two to try and free the alien, she had other plans now.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Trees were blackened by Raven's magic, ripped from the roots, and thrown at the dragon who batted them away like they were merely flies.

"Do not harm him! He does not know what he is doing?" Starfire pled.

"Tell that to him!" Cyborg said as Drake swiped him with his tail. Drake leapt on top of him bringing his open jaws down on top of him, but Cyborg grabbed his mouth as it was inches away from his face. "Robin," he grunted, "any time now."

Starfire flew over the dragon, Robin in his arms, and threw a specialized explosive down on the dragon. The device made a popping noise once it made contact with the dragon, then long cords began wrapping themselves around it's body, pinning his wings to to body. Drake forgot about Cyborg stumbling back and thrashing like a fish caught in a net. Cyborg aimmed his cannon at Drake blasting another projectile of the same design at his underside. Once again cords wrapped around the dragon now pinning his arms to his body and his legs together.

"Starfire, Raven now!" Robin called.

Starfire withdrew a long pure iron chain tossing it to Raven who began locking down the dragon tightly.

"No!" The Titans turned when Lilith was watching them lock her dragon down. She growled in fury, her eyes glowing violet with anger, but then a sinister grin spread across her face. "Good luck getting him back," she reached under her dress revealing a teal ruby with a dragon wrapped around it on a chain, "without this. Until then he's still MINE!" She vanished laughing manically.

Drake was locked down tightly, but was thrashing against his bonds.

"She's right." Raven said. "Without that necklace we dont have a chance at getting him back."

"Guys!" Beast Boy's frantic voice pulled their attention. Once again they saw Archie, injured, his arm draped over Beast Boy's shoulder as he carried him.

"Man what now?" Cyborg asked as Raven looked over him.

"Lilith, she turned the forest into a little shop of horrors by making these blood sucking plants come out of nowhere and attacked him."

"Blood sucking plants?" Raven thought. "Jubokko?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Sure."

"Is that bad Raven?" Robin asked.

"Those creatures are ONLY native to Japan and she was able to manifest them here in Montana? Yeah that's VERY bad. There are monsters and creatures that are more dangerous then we can imagine and she can bring them here with a snap of her fingers." Raven was getting increasingly worried.

"Thats, uh, bad right?" Everyone glanced at the changeling. "Well at least we got Drake back." Drake was still thrashing in the iron chains.

As if on cue, their communicators began to buzz. "Oh, great, what now?" Beast Boy sighed, catching his breath after their fight.

Robin only shot him a look, still maintaining some form of professionalism despite having just barely surviving a fight with the mother of all demons. It was Landon. "Yes?" Robin said, his eyebrows raising. What could possibly be wrong now?

"Yeesh, well don't you look terrible," he commented. "What happened? Lose a fight with another passé baddy in his underwear?"

"Dragon," Robin answered, "and a demon called Lilith."

Landon shook his head on the screen. "Well, that took the fun out of getting to tell you about her."

"You knew?" Beast Boy squealed in frustration. "You knew and didn't tell us that 'oh yeah, a major demon with control issues is on the loose?'"

There was a hearty chuckle. "Hey I WOULD have told you guys had I only not become aware of her presence recently. But, did you figure out how she gained control of Drake?"

It was Raven who answered. "He had to give her permission."

Another scoff. "Taking all the fun out of my big reveal, aren't you darling? Yes, more or less. However, she really shouldn't have been able to have control of him at all, even if he wanted it. She took the one failsafe he had."

"The necklace," Robin thought aloud.

Landon tapped his nose, "On the nose, my little Sherlock."

"So, how do we get it back?" Cyborg asked.

Landon shrugged. "You're a smart group of strong young bucks. No offense, Mr. Angel." Archangel shrugged not getting the reference.

Thankfully Beast Boy piped up. "Then why does it sound like you think we don't have a prayer."

"Of course you have a prayer. You have an Archangel with you after all."

"Well why aren't you here trying to help us out, he's your best friend after all?" Raven demanded.

"Yeah we're friends, but we're not joined at the hip. Damn. Besides . . . " he was hesitant speak, he didn't want them to think that he actually CARED about them and all. "I've been trying to enter the area ever since I found out Drake was there, but something is keeping me out. My guess is that Lilith has a spell in place to keep me from assisting. Find her lair, stop the spell, and I can help. Till then. God speed."

The communication cut off. "So, now what?" Cyborg asked, looking to Robin for leadership.

Robin did not get a chance to try and formulate a plan, when a voice said behind them, "He's always good at doing that, isn't he? Tells you what to do, but doesn't tell you how, or even has enough hope in you to do it."

Reflexively, all the Titans went on the offensive. There was no mistaking that voice. Even Archangel, who did not know him, could feel that he was dangerous, and his fists ignited with the other weapons and powers of his friends. "You must have a death wish, Carnus," Raven spat.

The demon held up his hands defensively, but his eyes still shown with a menacing curiosity at her. "Hello Raven, looking lovely as always."  
Raven did not give him the satisfaction of a response, but someone else did. The green boy next to her shifted into a lion and pounced at the demon, a roar of pure rage errupting from his throat.

Carnus pointed two fingers at the green lion, a black energy forcing the african cat to the ground. "Easy pussycat, let's not get nasty . . . at least not yet anyways." He flicked his fingers pushing the green cat back with it's friends.

"What do you want?" Robin asked as Beast Boy changed back. "I only tolerated your presence the last time."

"Funny, as I remember it, you were at my mercy," Carnus said, scratching his chin. "I could've killed you right there; had you on the slab sawing you up into teeny tiny pieces, and mailed them to the Batman."

A stray starbolt nearly missed his head, but his cool demeaner remained intact. "You touch a hair on his head, and all of us will destroy you," Starfire said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah kill me and all that, Just hear me out."

Robin still remained in a defensive stance. "Why are you so bent on helping us?"

Carnus started to pace, gingerly. The Titans watched him closely as he moved. "You assume far too much of me," he said. "This has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with her."

"Lilith?"

The demon nodded coolly. "She's more than just a threat to you. I have to look out for my interests. Have you ever wondered what she would do if she obtained her dreams of power?" He was only met by silence. "She'd only crave more of it," he finished himself. "In case you haven't noticed, she stole the Ring of Solomon for a reason. Just who do you think she plans to use that on? Right now, Drake isn't a demon."

The Titans looked down, trying not to think of who or what she would gain control of next, or whatever other demons she had in her power. "Believe it or not, I'm not the worst possibility," Carnus continued. "She's got a list of demons she wants on her side of the field, and I don't think you want her to stick around long enough to go through it."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Robin finally asked.

Carnus smiled, knowing he held the cards now. "Funny you should ask. I'll tell you this right now: even Landon fears her. All he wants you to do is get the stupid necklace and get out."

"Your point?" Raven was becoming tense and impatient.

"I have just a smidge more confidence in you. Your stupidly optimistic sense of 'we can do anything together,' or whatever, may be just what she won't expect. I'm telling you to not just go after saving your dragon friend here." He pointed at the dragon, bound to the ground. "I'm saying, go after her. Kill Lilith."

Everyone stood around with slack-jawed expressions. It was if he had just asked them to sprout extra appendages right there on the spot. "Ah, there it is," Raven said finally. "You want to send us on a suicide mission; get rid of us all as we get slaughtered, and all without having to lift a finger."

Carnus started looking at his fingernails, rather bored with the conversation suddenly. He began to pace again. "You haven't heard the best part; I know what can harm her. You ever hear of the Garden of Eden?"

"Ugh, like every five seconds now," Beast Boy groaned.

Carnus rolled his eyes, not in the mood for the unintelligent commentary of the changling. "As you may recall, when Adam and Eve were cast out and left to the elements, an archangel guarded the entrance with a flaming sword."

Archangel's own eyebrows raised, thinking of his own sword, which he was able to transfer his own flames to. Raven had mentioned in the past that his culture had some similarities to Earthly religion and culture, but this was a little surreal for him. Was there a connection? "That sword," Carnus finished, "is the one thing that can harm her, at least here on Earth anyway."

"Terrific," Cyborg mocked, "we'll just pick a couple up at the dollar store."

Carnus now felt more confident and strode up closer to the Titans. He lingered for a moment as he passed Raven. Though trying to put on a brave face, she could not dare to meet his eyes and turned away, a slight tremble in her frame. A hint of a smile fell on Carnus' lips, enjoying the power he had over her, but Beast Boy was snarling, claws at the ready and fangs bared as he took a step in front of her. "Calm down, I know where it is, but I can't go anywhere near it, you know, demon and all that."

"Which is why you need us," Robin said, finishing the thought.

"Look at that, beauty AND brains. So, when do we leave?"

Robin crossed his arms, looking Carnus square in the eye. "Forgive our skepticism, but we'll need to think about it."

Carnus shrugged. "Sure, take all the time you need. Take a month for all I care. It's not like Lilith is busy doing anything." Then he gestured to the dragon, "I'm sure he's enjoying being her bitch."

"A minute will suffice," Raven said shortly, she couldn't turn away from him fast enough, but his eyes never left her . . . she could feel it.

The Titans retreated towards each other to discuss the proposition. Their eyes would occasionally drift towards Carnus, watching him for any sudden movements. "So?" Robin asked.

"No," Raven answered quickly.

Cyborg shook his head. "I'm with Raven. We should be kicking this guy's ass now, while we have the chance."

There seemed to be a silent consensus among the group that all were of the same opinion. "But, he does have a reason to want her gone just as much as we do," Robin said, breaking the silence.

"You can't be serious, man," Cyborg said. "This guy just wants to play cut 'em up with us for the grins of it. You can't want to . . . "

"It's not optimal, but it's all we've got."

"I agree." Robin was surprised that it was Archangel who said it. "This Lilith. What I saw today . . . She is relentless, and powerful, she will stop at nothing. Simply stopping her is not enough."

Robin looked to the others for confirmation. Cyborg only sighed. "Then you two go with him. Have fun."

"I'll go with you," Starfire said.

Robin nodded, thinking it over. "Fine. Just as well. Maybe if we work towards both goals, we'll succeed in at least one. You three go after Lilith to get that necklace back." He spoke quieter now. "Once we get Drake back we'll put Carnus six feet under." That was something the others were fine with.

They turned back towards Carnus. He was mocking excitement. "Oh goody. So, do I get to go on an epic quest for rare and magical items with the rag-tag team of super dee duper heroes?"

"Three of us," Robin said stiffly. "Some of us aren't too keen on going with you after our last encounter."

Carnus smiled. "Oh Robin I'm offended, it's almost like you don't like me or something."

"Your lucky your still in one piece." Beast Boy snarled through his teeth.

Carnus just smiled. "Oh Beast Boy. Such a flirt." He clapped his hands. "So are we ready?"

Archie, Starfire and Robin stood around him. "You guys be careful." said Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven silently agreed.

Robin nodded as Carnus snapped his fingers, surrounding all four of them in black mist and vanishing into thin air.

Cyborg turned to the dragon. "Alright, so, who wants to get him back to camp?" the dragon hissed and snapped his jaws.

"Not it." Raven and Beast Boy said together, and both took off into the air and back to camp. Cyborg gulped. "Damn them . . . . "

 **Dun dun dun! So one step forward two steps back. While we have Drake back he's still not BACK and now the love triangle is on an Indiana Jones quest with friggen Carnus! This isn't going to end well . . . or will it?**

 **Guess you'll have to stick around to find out ;)**


	7. The Big Lie

**Author's Notes: I think, by far, this was our favorite chapter to write. There was so much each of us was excited to work with, and it is fair to say that we each pulled the absolute best of our abilities to make this chapter possible. Really, really, really wished we owned the Teen Titans right about now, but nope.**

 **Chapter 7: The Big Lie**

The Titans felt the rush and heat of dry, desert winds. "Where are we?" Robin asked quickly, asking the question on all their minds.

Carnus shielded his eyes from the beating sun as he scanned the area. "Just north of the Dead Sea, if I did this right."

Given how much of the supernatural elements of Earth he had encountered in the past few days, Archangel found that a very apt name. Robin crossed his arms. "So, the Middle East."

Carnus looked at the others. "Does he always ask dumb obvious questions?" They were quiet, just glaring at the hellion. Carnus shrugged. "We'd better get moving. The less time Lilith has, the better for all of us."

He started walking, and only reluctantly did the others follow. It was not a miserable walk. Despite being a desert, there was still a significant amount of growth and natural life to be found, more than what Archangel was used to on his own home planet. His mind was still reeling from the whole idea of where they were going. So much of this Earthly myth resembled his own culture, and he could not understand it. He had always recognized that Malakb, the great solar deity, worked in mysterious ways to oversee all his creation, but this felt too . . . . weird. Too uncanny, he thought.

Archangel felt the gloved hand of his leader hold him, along with Starfire, back. "Now, listen," he began. "He needs us because he can't touch this sword. I'll wager that something as powerful as this would have a good effect on him too. As soon as we get it, we need to make our move. He may be helping us, but the unspeakable things he's done . . . "

"But Carnus will be expecting such a deception, would he not?" Starfire asked.

"It'd be stupid of him not to," Robin said. "We all need to keep our eyes out for a double-cross or evasive action from him. Um . . . I meant . . . " He stopped, realizing what he had said.

Archangel waved him off. "I understand this turn of Earthly phrase. No offense, taken. This Carnus, just how powerful is he?"

Robin sighed. "Pretty bad. From what we've noticed, he only actually fights as a self-defense, preferring manipulation to anything else. He's . . . he's pretty good at possession, so be warry of that."

Starfire gave an involuntary shudder at the memory of having been under Carnus' control herself. "May I ask what you mean by possession? Like claiming someone?"

"It's an ability he and most spirits have to, without permission, take control of someone's mind and body." Archangel nodded at the interesting, and frightening talent. "I need you to keep close to him," Robin added. "He doesn't know you or what you are. That means he's underestimating you, and is probably fascinated by you, a perfect combination to put him into a small sense of calm with us. He'll still suspect us, but maybe not immediately."

Archangel nodded and walked on ahead. For once, he did agree with Robin's decision. He was far too curious about this enemy that his friends feared so much. He just desperately hoped that they really did stand a chance against Carnus, and it was not just Robin giving them false hope.

* * *

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all looked with hesitation at the chained dragon in front of them. Getting him to camp was a pain, and making sure he wasn't going anywhere was even tougher. Right now he was chained from head to toe to the ground, his jaws clamped together. His black, slitted eyes watching the Titans hungrily, just waiting for them to make a move.

"Soooooo, what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Now we find Lilith's hideout," Raven answered dryly.

"So we hit the phonebook or what?" None of the Titans took their eyes off of the dragon, his head swaying with each move they made.

"Think . . . he knows where Lilith is camping out?" Cyborg asked pointing to the dragon.

"Probably. Go for it Beast Boy." Raven and Cyborg took a large step back leaving Beast Boy in front of the dragon.

"Wa-wait why me?"

"You speak to animals after all," Raven pointed out.

"Pfft, not dragons. Besides his mouth is chained, he's not 'talking' anytime soon." Drake let out a snarl, jumping at Beast Boy who shrieked and cowered behind Raven's cloak.

"Really?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Jeez if Robin was here, he'd find a clue in like two seconds flat," groaned Cyborg.

"Ok then. W.W.R.D. What would Robin do?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the changeling's words. "He's not here, so we have to figure out what WE would do."

They nodded quietly, all the while the dragon watched them. "Well I'd try talking to him, but that's already out."

"I'd try to see inside his mind, but he's impervious to my magic."

"I'd scan him, but I doubt I'd get anything out of it." While Cyborg spoke, Beast Boy noticed something glittering on Drake's underbelly. Cautiously he tip toed to the dragon, who raised his shoulders and hissed as a warning. "BB, what are you doing?"

Beat Boy ignored them keeping eye contact with the dragon in front of him. "It's . . . ok," he said soothingly, "I just need to . . " Beast Boy carefully moved one of his fingers to his the dragons belly scales, inching closer and closer, all while maintaining perfect eye contact. Beast Boy made no sudden moves, no threatening gestures, just slowly . . . and carefully . . . lightly . . . touched one of his scales-

The dragon jerked against the chains sending Beast Boy screaming back to his fellow Titans. "Are you insane BB?"

"I've been called that, but I had to see what this was." He placed his finger underneath Cyborg's nose.

"Pixy dust? You scare us to death for pixy dust?" Raven deadpanned.

"Uh, that ain't pixy dust," Cyborg was already scanning the odd substance Beast Boy had collected. "According to my scanners, it's," **DING** , "Gold?"

"Gold?" Beast Boy and Raven shared puzzled looks.

"Well dragons are known to horde treasure," Raven stated. "But where on earth would he find gold?"

"Helena, Montana," Cyborg answered. He was already typing away on his forearm. "It was a big deal during the gold rush, and rumor is they still have some mines over that way. Thinks that's where psycho lady is?"

"Well it's the best lead we have. I vote we go."

"But Raven, what if-"

Raven held up a hand to silence their concerns. "For one you need me to get you there in a timely fashion, and secondly she has an . . . effect on men."

Beast Boy looked to Cyborg for backup. "Sorry BB she's right. I don't like it either, but I'd feel better if she came with us."

Beast Boy sighed in defeat, there was no talking Raven out of this. The Titans turned to Drake, who was still angrily glaring at them. "Just sit tight, Drake, hopefully when this is all over you'll be back to normal." Raven opened a black portal next to her, the three teens stepping inside to Helena, Montana.

* * *

"So, where exactly is the garden?" Robin asked from behind Carnus. "I thought its location was supposed to be unknown."

Carnus gave a snorting laugh. Humans were quite forgetful, and dense, he thought. "Oh, sweet boy, it is indeed very real, and the answers have been in front of you the whole time. I'm honestly surprised Trigon's little girl didn't look into it. She does read several other languages, am I correct?"

Robin did not answer that. The less information the demon had on them, the better, no matter how useless to him it seemed. And he was more than eager not to indulge any of his interests in Raven. Carnus seemed to like to flaunt his experience with her, and Robin was not going to give him the benefit of letting him think he had any control over her or any of them because of her. "Just get to the point," he said shortly.

"Very well," Carnus said with a shrug. "Have you ever heard of the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah?"

Archangel and Starfire only listened, not familiar at all with Earthly religious narratives. "Vaguely," Robin said. "Two cities of incredible sin and corruption literally destroyed by fire and brimstone? Sounds like your kind of people."

Carnus grinned. "Please, there's no art in what they were guilty of. Do you know what sort of sin got them in trouble?" He took the silence from Robin as a sign to continue. "Well, most people will tell you it was the citizens' attempt to rape the angelic visitors who asked merely to be treated as guests. While such a violation of the divine is a big no-no, there was something that God considered worse."

"Such as?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. He could not think of too many things that would be worse.

"Let's put it this way, the citizens weren't too good at sharing. They did not welcome guests to their cities. They did not like sharing their homes or resources. In short, they violated one of the most ancient laws of all: never turn away guests."

"Why were they not interested in sharing their resources?" Archangel asked. He understood why such would be a normal situation on his world. War had made most resources scarce, and only further strife was to be expected. But there was something that Carnus seemed to be implying that he could not understand.

Carnus laughed again. "I'm glad you asked, my furry friend. Sodom and Gomorrah were blessed with a great abundance, thanks in no small part to being situated very close to Eden. The same waters that flowed from the garden blessed their fields. They had their own little slice of paradise, and wanted to keep it all to themselves."

Robin interrupted, "Wait, where does it say anything about that?"

Carnus shook his head. "You weren't listening. I said, it's all there in black in white. Although, I suppose if you've never spoken in Hebrew, you wouldn't understand. The words used to describe Sodom and Gomorrah are some of the exact same words to describe Eden. While that doesn't sound like much, that was a small hint to those who were willing to listen."

"And where exactly did you 'listen?'"

Carnus smiled, but it wasn't his usual smug smile, something different. "I paid attention in Sunday school."

Robin scoffed. "Like something like YOU would ever set foot in a church."

Carnus glanced back and Robin, an unfamiliar glint in his eye. "No . . . I suppose something like me wouldn't." **_What was that_**? Robin asked himself, but before he could think more on it, Carnus spoke again. "Now, I'll grant you, these days, there are some spells to keep wandering eyes from accidently stumbling on the garden. Ah, here we are."

They stood before an open and empty field, nothing remarkable to note. Archangel sniffed, and only detected a hint of something unusual, but it was faint, almost hidden. Robin was immediately suspicious of a trap. "Please, I do not understand," Starfire said, speaking for all of them. "This is the Garden of Eden?"

Carnus raised a hand, touching what appeared to be an invisible barrier. "Not quite. We're as far as Gomorrah, but it's not far from here."

The barrier rippled like a pond being struck by a pebble, and the barrier vanished, the empty field along with it. Before them now was a burnt wasteland. The ground still smoldered, trees withered and blackened, buildings crumbled all of it looking as though it had happened only a few hours before. "How . . . ?" Robin started to ask.

"Only beings of . . . our sort can still see it," Carnus explained, leading the way. "Wanted to leave a message for everyone. A damn good way to do it, if you ask me."

A solemn silence befell the group as they followed behind. It was like walking through a warzone, with only the silence of the dead to accompany them.

Carnus walked alongside Archangel, watching him intently as they walked. From the moment he had seen this . . . creature, he had been incredibly fascinated. Oh sure, picking apart metahumans never yielded a dull moment, but this was something different. In fact, both alien members of the Titans struck his fancy. He knew what to expect out of Earth-bound creation, even if they did have special powers, but something like Starfire or Archangel meant a plethora of possibilities. Starfire would be a little too hard to take apart. From what he had learned of her, her people were resilient, tough, and surprisingly hard to harm. Furthermore, she had her own personal guard dog in Robin, two really if he counted the being walking beside him. With only the three of them, it was not hard to notice the tension between the three.  
But Archangel could be harmed. He was not practically invulnerable like the Tamaranean. And some of the similarities Archangel had to demons and angels had not gone unnoticed by Carnus. He had to know more. There had to be a connection.

"I do not believe we've been properly introduced." He stated to Archangel.

Archangel kept his gaze forward. "I know all about you, and what you did to those Titans. So if you would please keep your distance before your foul stench forces me to do something I may regret."

Carnus snickered. "I like you already. I can't help but notice that you're not bothered by all of this," Carnus said slowly, noting the Visiri's reaction. "You've seen this sort of thing before."

Archangel's eyebrow raised, and his head tilted sideways towards him. He had been instructed by Robin to keep Carnus distracted, but that did not put him in any form of ease about speaking to him. "It is not all that dissimilar to how my people leave an enemy city."

Carnus nodded, taking a look around. "Is that so? I notice your people's ability to control fire. How does that work? Dragon's breathe it, you however?"

"That is information I do not care to share with the likes of you."

"Of course not, silly me." He eyed Archangel closely again. "Hmm, but is that the reason why you're not chatty? You don't even know yourself."

"Lies," Archangel hissed, a small flicker of a flame on his fingertips.

Carnus smiled, bringing his face close to Archangel's, who could smell the death and rot on the breath of the demon. "Hm, you only understand it on the level of a basic belief, but you don't know how it works."

Archangel's brows knit together as he thought about what was being said. He said nothing, and sighed, turning away from Carnus. If that is what he wanted to believe, so be it. What good would it be explaining an "El" to a being who did not contain one? But his taunting wasn't done yet. "Well what else can we shoot the breeze about, after all, it's still quite a walk to the garden, and I love making new friends. You know you and I aren't that different."

Archangel stopped spinning around. "You and I are NOTHING alike!" he roared.

Carnus already did what he set out to do. "Come on, you don't fit in on your world, and I didn't in mine. You see I remember my humanity, many of my other brothers and sisters don't, making myself an oddity, no surprise you, uh, left. What interests me is why? Why here, oh great and powerful 'Archangel?' Is it that princess from Tamaran?"

He still said nothing, but Carnus could note the slight changes in his body language: the flared nostrils, the slightly larger chest as he took in deep breaths, the pinned back ears; he had him. "There's nothing to be ashamed of my friend. The difference between you and I, however, is that I KNOW what I am and I've excepted it, but you on the other hand, are still trying to convince yourself of the "Big Lie" you keep telling yourself. The heroic Archie, the friend Archie, the cuddly Archie. If they believe it, then YOU believe it. But the truth is, you're just like your people, and you are a perfect fit."

Archangel turned on him, his face close to Carnus' as he desired nothing more than to headbutt him into tomorrow. Full flames danced on his palms. Robin and Starfire were still farther away, and could not hear what was being said, but worried when they saw their friend stop, and took a defensive position. "It's true, you know," Carnus pressed on. "You never can escape your past. You are a warrior. You are a killer. You are a savage, and the best part is that you enjoy it."

Archangel wanted nothing more than to set the demon ablaze, tear him in half with his own sword, and destroy him in that moment. But then, what good would that do? That would prove Carnus right. He heard Robin and Starfire preparing to go on the offensive in the distance. They would see and they would know.

He let the fire extinguish in his hands. Fire born of anger made the el, the soul, burn uncontrollably, he knew. "Let us just go then," he said stiffly.

Carnus smiled. This would be too easy.

Archangel remained silent the rest of the way, following several paces behind Carnus. He did not want a repeat of his talk with him. Yet, he could not shake the feeling that Carnus' words contained more truth than he realized. Starfire may have believed in him, may have believed he was capable of rising above his situation, believed he was different from his family. But as eight long years had passed since their fathers had refused to speak to each other again, that hope had diminished bit by bit. He was no longer the same, and that frightened him most.

Every night was plagued by the screams within his memory of those he had killed, nameless, faceless enemies, true, but people all the same. He could try arguing it was self-defense, his only means of preserving his own life, but that was not entirely true either.

And what would Starfire say if she knew about Saraqael? What would she think if she knew that poisoning his own brother was the reason he was here? It had been for the better, he kept telling himself. Saraqael had never let it go that his betrothal to Blackfire had fallen apart due to the insensitivity of Emperor Myand'r. His brother and his father had wanted vengeance, and his father had settled for giving away Tamaranean military secrets to the Gordanians. But Saraqael wanted more. He wanted every single one of the Tamaranean royals to suffer. Upon hearing of Starfire's escape from Gordanian slavery and taking the crown from her sister, a horrible idea came to his brother. Saraqael would use all four of his brothers to enact his little scheme. They would kill Galfore, Blackfire, and Starfire before Tamaran knew what hit it, and it was going to be Archangel's job to eliminate Starfire.

He could not stand for that, could not bear the thought of killing the one person he truly cared for. Saraqael deeply underestimated him. He had banked on the idea that Archangel was weak, submissive, and easy to manipulate, not to mention that Saraqael had made himself the tribe chief, and knew that meant total control over Archangel. He had never once thought about what sort of knowledge Archangel had as keeper of the Great Garden.

Archangel knew he could not best his brother physically, but there were other ways. The poison of the rasse flower was supposed to have been untraceable, that is until one of his younger brothers had caught him. Death in a fight was honorable. Death by deceptive means was unforgivable, and now, here he was, banished. Not that Archangel missed his homeworld all that much. In the grand scheme of things, he was happier here. But at what cost, he wondered? Perhaps there could have been another way. Instead he had become the monster he feared within himself.

A hand touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his spiraling thoughts. Starfire could never possibly understand the things he had done, even if he had deluded himself into believing it had been for the better goal of saving her. But she had tried, and that was the most anyone could have done. Maybe one day, he would tell her, and hope that she could still try to understand.

The burnt landscape was finally giving way to fertile fields and meadows once more, and as they had rightly assumed, they were getting close. Robin spotted it first, an overgrown, nearly tropical forest in the middle of the deserts of the Middle East.

This had to be it, but Carnus held them all back. "Not so fast," he said cautiously. "This isn't going to be easy. We don't just waltz up, take the sword, and go. Remember where we are."

It suddenly seemed like much farther. The four proceeded carefully, waiting for something to come after them. Never did they expect anything to come up and grab them. Archangel nearly tripped, thinking he had missed a rock in the ground. As he tried to pull himself free, he realized something had ahold of his leg. A vine had sprung from the ground and wrapped itself around his ankle. Half a dozen more popped out, each making a grab for the others.

Starfire darted into the air, nearly being caught herself. However, she could not get low enough to try and free the others without risk of being caught herself. She tried blasting a few focused starbolts at the vines, but found they were much tougher than they looked. They were also starting to become aware of how much of a challenge Starfire was. A few shot up so high, they only missed her feet by an inch or so.

Robin pulled out a birdarang and tried slicing through the vines. That only worked for a little while. He was able to cut himself free once, and tried to run, but was strangled by even more. Each of the vines tried dragging down Robin, Archangel, and Carnus below the ground. Archangel strained, but with his one free hand, he grabbed his sword from its sheath on his back. It was instantly set ablaze.

Archangel sliced through the vines, the fires burning and making the vines shrivel up into dried husks. Starfire distracted the new vines coming for him with starbolts, knocking them back before they could touch him. With much struggle, he freed Robin. "We've got to make a run for that garden," Robin said, catching his breath. "Now!"

"Wait where is our-"

An unholy demonic growl roared from their demonic companion. The vines that held Carnus bound were shredded as if they were nothing more then simple heads of lettuce as Carnus spun away from the vines like a spinning top of knives. He joined the others, two enormous hunting knives smoking with black nether in his hands. "Worry not. I am more then capable of handling myself." he grinned.

Archangel snorted. "I do believe the plant life is gone."

Indeed, they were gone, and the land had resumed to an eerie quiet. That is, until they heard a low rumble beneath their feet. Gigantic beings began to rise from the ground, brushing thousands of years of rock and moss from their bodies. They were hairy, humanoid creatures with rather undiscernible features. Built like tanks, it was clear what their purpose was. "Nephilim," Carnus said. "Well, the big guy upstairs is starting to get more theatrical."

* * *

An infuriated Lilith screamed a scream that would rival that of the Ireland Banshee, shaking the walls of the abandoned mines under her blind fury. Her "children" scattering in all different directions in an attempt to escape her fury. "How DARE they take MY dragon from ME! HE IS MIIIIIIINE!" She heard her children scampering away back into the crevices of the cave walls. Her rage forgotten seeing as how she was now standing in the darkness of the cave alone. "Wait," she pleaded to the shadows, "please don't leave. Mommy was just having a temper tantrum is all." Her pleas were met with silence. Sure, she could MAKE them come back to her, but really what was the point of that. Her children, didn't love her . . . not really.

But HE did. Drake did. He chose her over the Titans. He protected her, comforted her, and did as she said. He was the perfect beast,

"And they took him away from MEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, once again rattling the cave walls.

"Did you ever think, maybe he's just not that into you?"

Lilith met the gaze of the mechanical, green and pale Titans. She scowled. "Where's MY dragon?" she demanded.

The three remained silent. "He's somewhere you can't get your needy hands on," said Cyborg.

She snorted a laugh. "Needy? He picked me, he chose ME! Over you, over that pink haired nobody, over all of you he chose ME!"

Beast Boy knit his brows together, the light bulbs going off over his head. "You threatened us. That's why he said yes to you. You threatened all of us."

"Especially Kole I bet," Raven finished.

Lilith's face twisted in fury. "It doesn't matter, he chose ME! He could have let you die, but he said yes to ME! He-he loves me."

"Dude, can you say abandonment issues?"

Her hate filled eyes narrowed at the changeling. "I'll ask again. WHERE. IS. HE!" The cavern shook again, rocks and large boulders falling from the ceiling.

Raven threw up a shield, protecting her friends from the fallen debris. "You're not getting your needy hands on him, or any of us!" she shouted.

Lilith trembled in rage, her lip curling in a sinister sneer. "We'll see about that," she snarled. Her eyes began to glow a deep violet, before throwing her arms out to the side and throwing her face back towards the top of the mines.

Beast Boy began shaking under the black shield. "I thought you'd be over the whole 'my magic is cold' thing." Raven said dryly.

"I-It's not that." Beast Boy looked up, and even through the black of her shield, could see enormous fury, eight legged creatures crawling towards them. "My p-prey senses are tingling."

* * *

Gnark swung from branch to branch, his kid sister on his back. "There," she said, pointing, "that's their camp." Her teammates followed closely behind each until the forest broke and they each landed feet from the Titans West ship.

"I do not see our comrades," Red Star noted. Wildebeest snorted, pointing towards a section of the ship. There they could see the dragon chained, and lying on his belly.

Kole gasped and ran over to the dragon. "Gnark!" He wrapped an arm around her, pinning her to his body.

"Kole do not get to close, he may attack," Red Star ordered.

"He can't attack me, he's chained down." Kole squirmed, but Gnark wasn't letting up.

"Let us just wait until Kid Flash gets back with-"

"Here!" The three speedsters came to a stop in front of their team, a pale girl with pink hair and a purple witch's outfit in Kid Flashes arms.

"Not getting slow are you comrade?" Red Star smirked.

"Pfft, not even close." Kid Flash set his girlfriend, Jinx, down. "One witch per request."

"Do you think you can help him?" Kole asked still in the caveman's arm.

"Hey, give me a sec," Jinx set her hands on her hips. "I just got here."

"You must forgive her, she is . . . attached to our reptilian friend."

Jinx raised a brow then shot a knowing smirk at the girl. "Ooooo Kole, crushing on the dragon boy," she teased. Kole blushed, burying her face into Gnarks chest to which he gave a hearty laugh to. Jinx shook her head and approached the bound dragon. The dragon hissed at her, pulling against the chains that held him down. Jinx held her hands up, not showing any sign of fear. "Easy dragon boy," she cooed. "Just wanna talk."

"No offense Jinx, but if Raven couldn't find a way to snap him out of this, what makes you think you can?" Kole asked.

"No offense taken. Raven's magic and my own are on two different sides of the spectrum. While her's revolve around emotion and the mind, mine will focuses on the magic itself." She turned to them. "Think of it this way, when you do you know how a radio, or our communicators work?"

" _Ondas de radio_?" Mas asked.

"I think he means radio waves?" Kid Flash translated.

"Exactly. The command is sent from one area via radio waves to the receiver. In this case, this 'Lilith' is sending commands and Drake is receiving them, but I won't be touching either of them."

"You're going after to radio waves?" Red Star asked.

"Sort of," She turned to the dragon who was still snarling and hissing. "I'm going to block the commands." Her eyes began to glow and eerie pink, her gaze fixed on the dragon chained down. His own eyes began glowing the same shade, and began thrashing against the chains.

"Jinx you're hurting him!" Kole shouted.

"I have to!" she shouted back. She raised her hands out over the dragon, her magic pulsing from her body. She grit her teeth, a small droplet of blood escaping from her nose. "Man this magic is tough." she grunted.

"If it's too much pull back," Kid Flash warned.

"No . . . I can . . . do this!" An explosion of pink energy shut from her fingertips washing over the dragon, finally it faded into nothingness, and Jinx fell to her knees.

Kid Flash was by her side in less than a second helping her to the ground. "Jinx I told you not to-"

"Since when do I listen to you?" She smirked. "Besides, I think it worked."

Everyone turned to the dragon, their mouths dropping. He sat on his haunches as if he was a docile house pet, looking over the group with large curious hazel eyes.

"Gnark?" his face twisted with confusion.

"He wants to know if you're sure, he hasn't changed back or anything," Kole translated.

"I'm not sure how his power works, just know the 'signal' is being blocked. But if you need to test it, by all means." she gestured for someone to approach the dragon.

Gnark set Kole down who cautiously approached the dragon who again, stared with curiosity at the pinkette. "Drake? Are you in there?" He leaned his head closer to her, his nostrils flaring taking in her scent, then began nuzzling her head like a kitten. Jinx snapped her fingers, her hexes breaking apart the chains around his mouth. They gasped at first, then recoiled when they saw his long forked tongue began licking over her face.

She giggled, pushing him away playfully. "Well it doesn't seem like he's under this Lilith's control anymore. But why has he not changed into his human form?" Red Star wondered.

"His necklace. Lilith still has it," Kole answered, she was currently scratching under the dragons chin, producing a purr to sound from his throat.

"Then you'll need that, and fast. I have no idea how long I can block the signal for." Jinx got to her feet.

"Well we need to find Lilith to do that, do you think he can take us?" Kid Flash pointed to the dragon.

" _Permite tener Kole pregunta,"_ said Manos.

"He says you should ask."

Kole looked to the dragon. "Um, can you take us to Lilith?" He snorted, steam billowing from his jaws and nostrils. "Is that a yes?" He nuzzled her head again producing another giggle to escape.

"Works for me." Jinx snapped her fingers again breaking off the chains completely.

"Alright then, let's go find us a _d'yavol_."

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's unique shadow magic reached over some boulders positioned overhead and with a jerk of her arms pulled the boulders loose and sent them crashing down on top of the giant spiders. Though they were a lot more resilient then she initially thought. All the boulders did was slightly stun them, but with a quick shake of their heads were back on the attack. She took a quick headcount of her teammates. Cyborg was shooting away with his cannon, with Beast Boy shifted from shape to shape clawing and biting at the arachnids. Then her amethyst gaze was pulled to Lilith.

The temptress was watching the battle with mild interest, but her eyes locked with Raven's, and malicious smirk spreading across her lips. Raven's eyes glowed a bright white, but Lilith spun around running deep into the tunnels of the mountain. Raven glanced at the others, who hadn't noticed Lilith take her leave, and made the decision, a bad one mind you, to follow her, alone.

Raven floated through the tunnels, keeping her eyes and her senses pealed for Lilith. "Aw, poor Raven." Lilith's musical tone echoed through the tunnels, seeming to come from everywhere at once. "Such a tragic tale."

Raven scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about." She stopped her advance into the tunnel, her eyes searching frantically for Lilith, but she couldn't sense her at all.

The sweet, chime of her laugh now filled the tunnels. "Oh don't you, child of Trigon."

"He was never my father," Raven growled.

"No, of course not, but my issue isn't with your father." Raven backed up, right into the curvacious form of the temptress, her voice now breathing into her ears. "It's with your mother."

Raven didn't move, but blasted her soul-self backwards kicking Lilith away from her. Lilith fell back, landing on the cold floor of the tunnel. "You don't know anything about me or my mother," Raven hissed as she now faced Lilith.

Lilith smirked. "I know your mother didn't want you, and your father only used you." Lilith wore an expression that bordered on actual pity, confusing the young demoness, but Raven wasn't falling for it.

"I've long since accepted my past for what it was, it doesn't rule over me."

"Maybe." Lilith got to her feet. "But you can't help the nagging feeling in the back of your mind of knowing your mother had so much hate for you that she would rather KILL herself then to even burden her womb with you."

"SHUT UP!" Raven blasted at Lilith with her powers, but she had vanished from her strike.

"It doesn't have to be that way Raven. You don't have to be alone anymore." Once again Lilith's voice began to come from the walls but Raven couldn't find her. "You can finally be loved, like you always wanted."

"I'm already loved, I already have a family. You only want slaves."

"No my dear Raven," Lilith emerged from the shadows getting in the young demoness's face, "I want you . . . to be happy." Once again Raven was taken aback again Lilith's seemingly genuine behavior toward her. Lilith looked down at Raven with pity in her gaze. "Oh my dear Raven, I know what it's like to not be loved, to be alone in the merciless world, I know what it's like to be thrown away like yesterday's garbage."

Raven remained transfixed on Lilith's gaze, her eyes staring into her very soul. "I-I wasn't thrown away," Raven stammered. "Azar, the monks, they took me in."

Lilith scoffed. "But where was your mother Raven? Where was she when you were told to bottle your emotions? Where was she when you were told to NEVER have any contact with people, to never feel the joy of friendship, or the touch of a lovers hand against your own? Was she there to ease your nightmares, to dry your tears, was she?"

Raven felt the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. "N-no."

Lilith cupped Raven's face with her left hand. "Raven, my dear, a mother never abandons her children. I will never…" Her right hand came up, the Ring of Solomon glowing a golden yellow. "Ever abandon you." The ring made contact with her cheek. "Just like I know you won't abandon me."

* * *

"Where the hell is Raven?" Cyborg bellowed as he blasted the spiders.

Beast Boy shifted from bull to his human form. "I don't know!" All at once the spiders ceased their assault, crawling back into the darkness of the caverns. "Uh, did I say the magic word?"

Both teens gathered together, Cyborg's bionic eye taking notice of a violet haired silhouette. "Raven you missed the action."

"Where'd you run off to? Potty break?" Beast Boy demanded, but Raven remained motionless. "Hello anybody-" Beast Boy looked into her eyes and gasped. They were a glassy violet, void of pupils, looking like a violet clear marble. "R-Raven?"

Lilith emerged from behind the young demoness, her hands on her shoulders. Lilith brought her lips to Raven's ear. "Whom do you love, my dear Raven?"

"My real mother," Raven responded in a robotic tone, "Lilith."


	8. Mother's day

**Authors' Notes: Apologies for the delay. Such is the common habit with chapters you love. You write a chapter you love, and then the one right after is such an uphill battle. Anyway, we are finally glad to start putting this story on the down-swing. However, we aren't going without a few surprises and twists along the way. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: Mothers day**

"Raven if you're in there, we're your friends, Cy and BB." Beast Boy held up his hands in an attempt to reach the empath who was still blankly staring with glassy eyes at her teammates.

Lilith, with her hands still on the young women's shoulders, smirked. "Raven sweetie, are those your friends?"

Mechanically she responded. "I don't need friends. I have you mother."

Beast Boy and Cyborg gawked, Lilith chuckling at her victory, and then her face fell serious as she pulled herself closer to Raven's ear. "But they're going to attempt to take me away from you." Raven's fists clenched, her eyes sparking with black power. "Are you going to let them take me from you?"

Raven's eyes split to four blood red orbs, glaring angrily at the green and metal teen. "NEVER!" Raven took to the air, her powers extending over the mines with anger, then shot with force at her friends.

Beast Boy shifted to a pteranodon, grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders, and took flight, narrowly avoiding her attack. "BB, we gotta get outta here!" The green flying reptile squawked in protest, continuing to dodge Raven's attacks, until he was blasted in the back by falling slag. Beast Boy shifted back mid-air, while his best friend went crashing to the ground. Before Beast Boy could change into something else to aid him, a tendril of black magic wrapped around his waist and lifted him into the air pulling him face to face with an enraged Raven.

"Raven, please don't do this," he begged as he squirmed in her grasp, but she made no movement to release him, or that she even knew him. Instead she pulled him closer.

"You're trying to take me from my mother." Her robotic voice had a hint of demonic malice to it that Beast Boy found terrifying.

"Raven PLEASE, she's not your mother! She's controlling you!"

Another tendril of magic appeared at her other hand, forming into a large spear and aimed at Beast Boy's face. Lilith giggled while clapping happily. "Kill h-."

A blur of white and red spun around her, then vanished knocking her to the ground. Once Lilith got her bearings she looked for what who had just attacked her, and her . . . confused gaze fell onto two twins in matching white and red jump suits. She growled getting to her feet, "If you think I won't kill children-" Her eyes widened when she saw what the twins were holding in their hands.

" _Buscando Esto_?" Mas said holding up Drake's necklace.

" _Buscadores!"_ said Menos. Then together shouted, " _MAS Y MENOS, SI PODEMOS_!" and zipped off.

Lilith looked up to her "daughter" who had lost interest in Beast Boy and was now awaiting her "mothers" orders. "STOP THEM!" she screeched. Raven dropped the changeling and flew off after the speedsters.

* * *

The Titans North had taken refuge about five miles away from the spot Dragon-Drake had led them too, but had to keep Drake away from the mines, while letting Mas Y Manos head in themselves. The plan was they run in, grab the necklace, and come back, break Drake of the spell and rain hell on Lilith.

Simple . . . right?

"So any idea when they'll be back?" Kole asked, her team snickering at her expense. The dragon had taken quite a liking to her, and while she didn't mind the attention, it was very…weird. Currently he was nuzzling her head with his own like a common house cat, but his scales and armor were messing up her hair, and scratching her, and each time one of his scales accidently drew blood he then proceeded to lick the blood clean. She shoved his head away, but he only brought it back curling up around her, her teams snickering getting louder. "Kid Flash, when are they come back?" she sort of whined.

"I…don't…know." he said in between fits of laughter.

Suddenly a white and red blur appeared before them. "Alguien pide un collar?" they asked simultaneously, holding up the necklace.

"You got it?" Kole was excited, but still had to shove the dragon's snout away.

"You weren't followed were you?" Red Star asked.

"Don't worry," Kid Flash calmed him, "We're too far away and they won't be able to catch up." As an ironic twist of fate, a portal of black energy formed in front of them, Lilith and Raven stepping out in front of them. "Unless Raven is helping the bad guy."

Lilith's gaze fell on the twins, but then shifted to Kole, her fury erupting when she saw the girl with HER dragon. "Change of plans my daughter, bring me that girl's HEAD!"

Before anyone could register the oddity of the statement of Raven being this psycho's daughter, Raven glared at Kole with pure anger and hatred. The demoness flew toward the pinkette at top speed, only to be intercepted by the dragon. Drake swung his tail around clocking Raven in the head and sending her flying into a tree. With a hiss of anger Drake leapt at the dark girl continuing his attack, while Lilith used her powers to try and figure out why she couldn't control Drake anymore.

She probed into the dragon's mind, but her influence was being blocked by an unfamiliar magic, coming . . . from . . . HER! Really? Another pink haired girl attempting to take Drake from me?

The newfound object of her rage cringed under her stare, making it VERY clear who was next on Lilith's list. "Okay look," Jinx said as she held up her hands as Lilith advanced, "one bad girl to another-" The other Titans rallied around her, but Lilith pushed them all away with her powers.

Her boyfriend zipped behind the hexer. "Time to go, sweetie." And he lifted her into his arms, but just as he turned around to bolt away, Lilith snapped her fingers effectively snapping BOTH of his legs in half. His scream of pain was ungodly as he collapsed onto the ground dropping Jinx in the process.

"WALLY!" Jinx felt the iron like grip of Lilith's fingers dig into her throat and lift her into the air like she was nothing.

"One bad girl to another," Lilith said, pulling the chocking girl closer to her face, "don't mess with the BADDEST!"

As soon as Lilith began chocking the life out of her, Drake began to spasm and bang his head as if trying to shake something off. "Oh No!" Kole screamed, "Drake fight it!"

"He can't fight it, he's mine and MINE ALONE!" Lilith sneered over her shoulder at Kole.

. . . .

BOOM!

. . . .

. . . Silence . . .

Lilith dropped the hexer, the former villain choking for air as she slammed into the ground. The trees buckled and split being pushed out of the way, salmon colored tendrils wrapping around the Titans and setting them a safe distance away. A women, with blood red hair, menacing pink glowing eyes, a chakra stone shinning brighter than the sun, and her face SET in pure unbridled rage . . . aimed at the temptress.

"Get. Away. From my son. You BITCH!" Malundra snarled, once again pushing more of the forest out of her way with her rage induced power. Trees became ripped from the ground and were thrown at Lilith, the younger demoness catching them and tossing them out of the way.

Lilith began to panic and backed away. "I believe we have worn out our welcome dear, shall we go?"

"Yes mother-"

"Raven no!" Beast Boy shouted running from the minds, but all he got was a blank stare from Raven and a sinister smirk from Lilith then they vanished into one of Raven's portal. " . . . no . ." Beast Boy whispered in defeat.

Cyborg began tending to the injured Titans, Malundra floating down beside them, her anger retreating to the recesses of her mind along with her power.

Wildebeest and Red Star took positions by Malundra. "Identify yourself immediately!" Red Star commanded, Wildebeest snorting in agreement.

"Guys!" Kole brought their attention back to the dragon who continued to bang his head against the ground and trees as if to silence someone speaking to him.

The red headed women turned to the twins. "Give the necklace to her?" She motioned to Kole, she spoke so calmly that it seemed to relax everyone around her, almost like a wave of peace and sincerity washing over their minds and hearts.

"Que." She simply nodded with a soft and comforting smile that the twins found themselves blushing at. They gave the necklace to Kole, the women raising her hands over the dragon to calm him.

"Okay . . now what?"

"Just put it on him, then seal it with a kiss."

Kole's face exploded in red, "I-I have to wha-"

"I'd do it myself dear, but your friends would like me to remain here so I will do as they wish."

Kole looked down at the necklace then the dragon, she wasn't hesitant about wanting to get him back to normal, but kissing him? She took a breath and approached him, the purring in his throat getting louder as she got closer, once again indicating affection. After shooing his head away for the umpteenth time she placed the necklace over his long head, then placed a quick kiss on his snout.

A blinding light blue force erupted from the necklace enveloping the dragon in its warmth, Kole stumbling backwards and her friends shielding their eyes. The light finally faded and the dragon along with it, instead was an exhausted young man, standing shakily on his human legs.

Everyone gawked in wonder and awe, Drake giving a tired smile. "Hey fella's." Then fell backwards unto the forest floor.

The Titans ran to his aid, but Cyborg hung back by the red headed witch. "Did she really have to kiss him?"

Malundra smirked. "Nope."

* * *

"Just great," Robin muttered as the others stared in awe at the monstrous giants that were rising up from the ground. "What did you say these things were again?"

Carnus only looked at him, shaking his head. "Oh, you disappoint me, Boy Wonder. Have you paid attention to anything? These are Nephilim: the children born of angels and mortal women. They were supposedly the creatures the Israelites found in Canaan and called 'giants.' Hm, I thought they had long since disappeared." He started laughing to himself, "Boy was I wrong."

One of the Nephilim roared and started thundering after them. "Titans, go!"

Archangel still had one other tool in his arsenal, which he intended to use. Pulling a cone-shaped object from his sword belt, probably made from the horn of some wild animal on his home planet, he blew into it, creating a resounding sound that shook the ground. The sound of the hunting horn irritated the monsters, and brought them to a temporary halt. It was just enough time for Starfire to start pelting them with starbolts. Robin, meanwhile, started throwing small explosives for all he was worth, blasting small chunks off the giants.

Dark energy in the shape of sharp blades rose from the ground and began impaling the charging monstrosities. It took the others longer than they would have liked to admit that the energy was coming from Carnus. The dark energy swirled and blocked the vision of the giants, giving enough of a distraction for the others to try and hit them, then ripped their heads right off.

Archangel launched flames as fast as he could, but the rocky bodies of the creatures rebuffed them easily. Starfire's starbolts stunned them, and a few blasts knocked a few limbs off, but they continued their march towards them. "Nothing's working," Robin huffed, catching his breath as he ran out of explosives.

"Forget about them," Carnus shouted. "All you have to do is outrun the stupid oafs. They've got more inertia on us."

"He is right, Robin," Starfire agreed, hovering down to his level. "We merely need to retrieve the sword and leave."

Robin looked ahead, seeing the hedged entrance to the garden. Their goal was in sight, and so far, this was not fighting villains like they were used to. Dealing with the 'otherworldly' had made this mission exhausting, if not downright impossible. "Alright, make a run for it. Get to the garden, and immediately search for the sword. Go!"

Everyone scattered, running and flying like tiny ants between the feet of the Nephilim. At first, they had not predicted this response from the Titans, and the Titans were able to have a small lead over them. The Nephilim finally caught on, and turned around and lumbered after them. However, Carnus was right; the Nephilim were big, and took much longer to get turned around and pick up speed.

This plan might actually work, Robin thought as he led the group. But just as he neared the entrance, he noticed another problem. He heard the flutter of wings. Angelic creatures with six wings surrounded the skies. "Seraphim," Carnus smirked, "now them I was expecting here."

"And you couldn't be bothered to tell us?"

"Lot going on, right now, in case you didn't notice."

"Let us save the arguing for later when we have actually succeeded in our task," Archangel said, ending the conversation.

Robin thought for a moment. "Starfire, Archangel, you two distract these things. You can fly, and keep them busy."

If it was not for everything chasing them, Archangel would have taken the time to notice that for the first time in ever, Robin had agreed that he working together with Starfire was necessary. The two took to the skies, hitting the Seraphim with everything they had. As Robin had predicted, that gave them something to chase after.

Robin and Carnus ran on, but Carnus came to a halt right at the entrance. "This is as far as I go," he said.

Robin grabbed his arm and said through gritted teeth. "You're not going anywhere."

"I don't think you understand. I physically can't go in."

He sighed, not liking the position he was in. Leaving Carnus like this meant he was giving him the chance to escape. "Then tell me what I'm looking for."

"You're looking for a tree." he answered casually.

Robin gawked in anger. "But you said it was a sword."

"I know right. Look in 'ye olde times' things were different, and the sword wasn't a sword per say, but only looked like one. It's a tree that looks like a sword. It's grey with red leaves. You can't miss it. Cut off some of the wood. You can make a weapon from that that will harm Lilith."

Robin sighed again, debating leaving him alone. "Excuse me one moment." Carnus wheeled around, and let another blast of spectral energy rise and tear a Seraphim to shreds. That seemed to set them all off. Drawn to the demonic energy of Carnus, the Seraphim forgot Starfire and Archangel and swarmed for the demon. "That should be you kids some time. Besides," his eyes flashed a malicious white, "it's been a LONG time since I've killed an angel." Then the minor angels attacked him, and it was like watching flies swarm to rotting food, and was just as disgusting. Robin was sure that Carnus would not make it until he saw one pick up Carnus and lift him into the sky. At least for now, he was alive, and likely, knowing him, he would survive.

He ran on into the garden, avoiding the one or two Seraphim that took notice of him and made a swoop at him. White bark, red leaves. White bark, red leaves. Robin kept repeating that to himself as he ran through the trees and vines, trying to find the objective. Had he not been in such a rush, he would have noticed the tropical beauty of this place. The gravity of where he was would not hit him until long after he had left.

He was IN the Garden of Eden.

Robin turned a corner and found it. While not the tallest tree, it was pretty darn close. It was an evergreen of some sort, with red pine needles. Carnus had been right. The tree did indeed look like a sword. Tall and pointed at the top, it looked like a silver sword bathed in the fresh blood of an enemy. Although as Robin got nearer, and his angle of view changed, the way the sun hit it, it looked like a sword bathed in fire. This had to be it.

More living vines sprung up from the ground, trying to halt Robin in his mad dash for the tree. What he wouldn't give for Archangel's flames about now. He jumped, vaulted, and dodged as best he could. Ready for them now, he survived the onslaught. With one last birdarang, he threw it at the tree, and detonated it, blasting off a good chunk of the trunk. The wood itself seemed to have a red sap dripping from it, a lot like blood. What was this tree anyway?

Robin scooped up the wood, and turned around quickly. Dashing out, he tried signaling to Archangel and Starfire, who were still fighting off Seraphim as best as they could. "Where's Carnus?" he tried calling.

A flurry of feathers rained down from the sky and Carnus fell, landing on his knees. Shaking off excess feathers as if they were nothing, he approached them, stretching his muscles as he did so. "Let me tell ya there is nothing more satisfying then ripping apart one of those self-righteous angels."

"Later," Robin said. "We have to get out of here, now."

Carnus shrugged. "Fine I'll get you back. Take care of Lilith, and we'll see each other real soon."

Starfire and Archangel took positions around the demon weapons at the ready. "Not so fast," Robin said, holding out the chunk of wood. "You weren't so forthcoming about this 'sword.' We might need you to provide more information."

Carnus shook his head and laughed. "Then go ask the demon who ACTUALLY gives a damn."

Robin held the wood over his head, ready to swing it like a bat over the demon's head. "This works on demons, so it should hurt you too."

He shrugged. "Sure it would hurt, just like having your head having hit by anything. You don't even know how to use that."

"It is another reason why we need you," Starfire added.

Carnus's eyes shifted from Starfire to the Archie then to Robin, then sighed. "Looks like I don't have much of a choice. Fine, fine. Take me and put me in custody, oh mighty superheroes." He said with his wrists extended like he was going to be cuffed.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "This isn't over."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and kill me, Love you too."

He pulled out his communicator. "Robin calling Beast Boy and Cyborg."

After a few seconds of static, the two heroes' faces appeared on the screen. Cyborg looked tense, but otherwise okay. Beast Boy looked devastated. "No good news?" he asked, suspicious.

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "Sort of. We got the necklace back, and the Titans North, Kid Flash, and Jinx got Drake under control. He's recovering in the Titan's North tower right now."

"That is a good thing, yes?" Starfire said, peering at the screen. "We were victorious as well."

"Yeah . . . about that . . ." Cyborg replied. "There was one hang-up . . . "

Beast Boy finally piped up, "Raven got taken by that crazy bi-"

"So, that happened," Cyborg interrupted shoving him away. "Yeah, Lilith has her under her spell now. And unfortunately for us, she doesn't have a nifty necklace that we can get back."

"We're on our way over, by the way," Robin sighed. This was bad, very bad. If Raven was under Beatrice's control now… He could not bear to think about what kind of power she could unleash. "By the way, get a devil trap ready for our guest."

Carnus narrowed his eyes. "As much as I enjoy seeing your little merry band in peril, we should probably save Raven," Carnus said.

"Now you care for our teammate." Archie snarled.

"She's Trigon's child and if she chose could put the American continent in the ocean. So yes I care that Lilith has a NUKE with her thumb on the button."

"Save the arguing for later!" Robin shouted, fuming. "Get us out of here."

"With pleasure." With a snap of his fingers, the four of them vanished from the area.

As they reappeared in the Titans North tower, they were greeted by Gnark, Wildebeest, and Red Star. The latter was filling them in on the details, while Cyborg created a devils trap in the floor for Carnus, the Star of David. "Archangel, Gnark, can you watch Carnus for now?" Robin said. "I've got to check in with the others."

Red Star took Robin, Star, and Cyborg back to the medical wing. "There is one other thing you should know," Red Star began to say. "You see, we found someone of interest in all of this."

"Who?"

* * *

The young dragon knight, back in his human form, lay fast asleep on one of the medical cots at the Titans North Tower, his apparent "mother," real mother, sitting down next to him softly brushing locks of his brown hair out of his face. The Boy Wonder looking over both of them with puzzlement. "So . . . you're his mother? How is that possible?"

There was a bit of a silence for a moment until the green teen shuffled in his spot. "Well Rob, when a man and a women get together-" His attempt at humor was met with a series of glares from the other Titans, letting him know that this WASN'T the time.

"What I mean is, Drake is from a thousand years ago, how can you be . . . you know . . . here?"

"Yes, and forgive me if I am mistaken, but aren't earth people supposed to age? You are very much young and attractive." Starfire pointed out.

Malundra smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Starfire." She looked down back to her son. "I'm actually much, much . . . . much older then I look. I'm one of the first spellcasters of Azarath along with my twin brother and sister."

"Azarath? That is where Raven is from yes?" Starfire asked.

Malundra nodded, but remained silent, clearly not ready to go to much more in depth than that. "Does he know?" The sweet voice of Kole pulled everyone in her direction as she sat on the other side of the med bay.

Malundra took a deep breath, and shook her head. "He does not." The room got quiet for a moment, no one really knowing what to say.

"Rob, maybe we should let them rest." Robin looked around the med bay, only finding Jinx unconscious on a cot, Kid Flash right beside her, Standing? "I though Lilith broke your legs?"

"I took the liberty of putting his legs back together." Said Malundra, Kid Flash gave a nod in thanks then filed out of medical wing with the others, but one stayed back.

"Is he, going to be okay?" Kole looked over the red-head's shoulder staring down at the slumbering knight, taking notice of the energy pulsing from his necklace.

"He'll be fine. Right now his magic is filtering out Lilith's influence." Kole gave a small nod, she didn't know much, or ANYTHING about magic, but she was sure everything was going to be okay . . . somehow. "You care for him?" Malundra's sudden question startled her slightly.

"I, um," Kole stuttered, coloring slightly.

Malundra gave the young pinkette a gentle smile. "It's alright, I'm not THAT kind of mother."

Kole took a seat next to her. "I…I don't know. Whenever he's around I just can't help but feel, safer."

Malundra chuckled. "No surprise there." Kole was quite flustered, not being able to organize her thoughts properly. "It's alright sweetie, just be honest."

"He's just different. I know he puts on a tough guy, and 'I don't care' front, but I know there's more to him than just a . . . hunter or killer or whatever he thinks about himself. I know he cares about us and about people, he just . . . "

"He's lost a lot, honey," Malundra interrupted. "He's lost his family, his home, his very TIME, and doesn't have a lot left. It would make sense that he would close himself off to keep himself from getting hurt."

Kole nodded absorbing what the witch was saying. "Why haven't you been with him this whole time?" she finally asked.

Malundra looked at the floor in shame. "What am I supposed to say to him? That everything he knew his whole life was a lie that his mother didn't die giving birth to him, but came from a one-nighter with his father?"

Kole gave a small shrug. "It's a start, you said he doesn't have a lot left, maybe he'd like knowing his mother was still around?"

The two women fell silent, a comfortable silence, both listening to the steady breaths of the knight recovering next to them.

* * *

Archie, Gnark, and Wildebeest stood with arms folded, chest puffed out, and muscles taunt, attempting to look as intimidating as they could to the demon torturer, who wasn't as large and intimidating as his watcher, still frightened them with just a simple look. The doors opened, the other Titans stepping in, glad to see that Carnus was still bound, and not going anywhere.

"Is it too much to ask for a chair?" Carnus gestured to the devil's trap that rendered him powerless.

"You're lucky you're still suckin' air," Cyborg growled.

Carnus grinned. "Charming."

Robin was pacing, examining the wood of the tree, which now sat on a table. "Start by telling us what we need to do with this."

"Hold on," Beast Boy looked at the hunk of wood, "where's the sword?"

"That's it." Carnus said casually.

Everyone else was now needing an explanation. "It wasn't a sword it was a tree, it's a long story but the bottom line is that THIS is what we have." Robin ignored the looks from his teammates staring once again at Carnus. "Now that we have this wood, what do we do now?"

He rolled his eyes and whined, "Why, can't you figure it out for yourself?"

Robin strode over to him and grabbed his shirt collar. "If you know what's good for you, you will. Last time I checked, we were all working to keep Lilith from taking control of the world."

Starfire almost pleaded. "You did promise us you would help us get Lilith to halt her assault on our world."

He thought for a moment, after brushing Robin off of him and shoving him back. Finally, he shrugged and sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said. "All I knew was that the wood of the tree can harm dark creatures. After that, the rest is guess and check."

Robin gritted his teeth. Working with one of their worst enemies was proving to be more of a mistake by the minute. He was seriously debating taking Carnus out now. He had overstayed his usefulness. "Maybe we should discuss something of particular importance," Starfire interrupted. "This weapon . . . do we intend to kill Lilith?"

"Why not?" Kid Flash said dismissively. "What's one less demon?"

Even Carnus' eyebrows raised in surprise at the answer. Starfire looked horrified, Gnark avoided meeting Kid Flash's gaze, Archangel sighed, and Robin remained unmoved, still thinking. "Same," Cyborg agreed. "And we'd be killing two birds with one stone." He pointed over to Carnus, who simply winked at him.

"I don't see any reason why not," Kid Flash snarled. "You killed our friends and defaced their bodies. Why shouldn't we do the same to you? Besides my girlfriend is barely alive after meeting with that psycho Lilith."

Archangel spoke up. "Because it does not amend anything he has done. It does not give a feeling of satisfaction."

Kid Flash really did not know the new hero, but could not help but feel angry at him. How could he possibly understand the suffering they had all been through? He had not been friends with all the people they had lost. He did not witness how horribly he had cut up and dissected their bodies. He did not know the torture their friends had been through. "And you would know?" he said tersely.

Archangel was unmoving. "I would." He could sense a slight increase the pheromones associated with fear coming from Starfire. Now she knew he had killed before. He did not even face her.

"We're heroes," Beast Boy said meekly. "We don't kill. When I was in the Doom Patrol, Mento always told me that no matter what horrible things villains did to us and to others, killing them made us just as bad as them."

Beast Boy knew that wouldn't carry much weight. Yeah, the Doom Patrol was a well-known name, and Mento was a highly-respected hero, but they didn't know him as well as he did. Mento was hard on him, and expected him to handle things a child should never experience, but at least Beast Boy respected him for this life lesson about being a hero. "Yeah, well, Mento never dealt with demons who can't be reasoned with," Kid Flash responded.

"Keep up the cute talk, it makes me all gooey."

Robin's head rose from his deep thoughts. "There are times when death is necessary," he said, "but this isn't one of them. This is bigger than all of us. Killing a demon comes with big repercussions, ones we aren't equipped to handle just yet."

"Look I'm all for not killing or anything," Beast Boy said, "But she has Raven."

"Think about it this way, you'll finally get a chance to rescue the damsel," Carnus snickered. "But if it makes you feel any better I'm all for killing the bitch."

"So, what now?" Cyborg asked, not entirely satisfied with that answer.

"A Dybbuk box," a weak voice muttered from the doorway. Drake Daniels, with Kole and Malundra propping him up, stood at the doors.

"Um, bless you?" Beast Boy scrunched his face in confusion.

Carnus however stared in disbelief. "Are you serious? Do you have any idea how rare an AUNTHENTIC Dybbuk box is?"

"Then we make our own." Drake attempted to walk into the common room, but he fell immediately.

"You need to rest." Kole tried to reason.

"That bitch took me for a joyride, so this is personal. I'll rest when I'm dead."

"Which will be much sooner if you don't rest, now stay put," Malundra scolded, her tone earning her an odd look from Drake, and awkward expressions from everyone else, but he did what he was told.

"Hold on, what's a Dybbuk box?" Robin asked.

"A Dybbuk is a demon from Hebrew mythology, but essentially is a nasty possessing demon, much like yours truly," Carnus gestured to himself, "also causes bad luck and whatever."

"The box itself," Drake continued, "is one of the most powerful devices that can trap demons. You don't wanna kill Lilith, then this is the best option. Trap her, bury it in the center of the earth, or whatever."

"There still the issue of making one."

Drake narrowed his eyes at Carnus, then drifted to the wood on the table. "We have the perfect materials to make one. Wood from a tree from the Garden of Eden. Get it blessed by a Rabbi, and we're set."

"Wow that easy huh?" Beast Boy sort of scoffed.

"It's a plan," Archie stated, "and no one has to die."

"I'm proud of you Archie," Carnus continued, "after killing your own brother you're ready to turn over a new leaf." Archie couldn't see the expressions but he could FEEL the stares from his friends, especially Starfire. "Oh I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a secret?"

Archangels' nostrils flared with rage, but before he could turn the demon to ash, there was an incoming message at the main screen of the Titans North. Red Star raised a brow but headed to the main computer typing the commands to get the message on the big screen. To everyone's surprise it was Landon, but it wasn't a call, it was an audio recording.

"Hello darlings. Ever since I learned that Lilith was out and about with the 'precious' Ring of Solomon, I recorded this message which needs me to type a specific password every hour, and if you're watching this, that means I haven't. That means one of two things. One I'm dead, or Two and more likely, Lilith now has now made me into her puppet with the ring." The message went quiet for a few minutes. "Please stop sobbing and get it together, you've got a demon to kill. Since I am, ya know, me, I have slipped a special tracking coin onto Lilith so that you can find her and dispose of her. In the likely event that she has me under her control . . . you'll have NO choice but to kill me." Once again it was silent in the common room, the Titans unable to process this information. "But please, try to actually save me . . . please . . . if you can . . . so . . . yeah. Malundra knows what to do. God speed darlings." And the message ended.

* * *

In a darkened storage room sat the king of demons. His arms and legs chained to a chair, and a collar around his neck, etched with the Star of David rendering him powerless. In front of him, the ancient and pissed demon Lilith.

"Hello Darling." he greeted casually.

Lilith smiled at the charming demon, then leaned closer into his face. "Hello Landon, let's talk."


	9. Calm before the storm

**Authors' Notes: Welcome back, readers! As promised, things are winding down, while still heating up, and this next chapter is hopefully a good testament to that. Please continue to review and critique as needed. If you haven't done so on this story, then what are you waiting for?**

 **Chapter 9: Calm before the storm**

For some reason, whenever something as shocking as what the Titans West and North just watched, it was second nature to glance at the leaders, in this case Red Star and Robin, who were just as bewildered. They in turn, being clueless on how to handle the situation, glanced at the knight.

"Well you heard him, he gave us a way to track Lilith. Malundra, can you track her?"

The witch folded her arms scowling at him. "Yes, but you're not going ANYWHERE until you reestablish balance between yourself and your dragon."

He waved her off, "I'm fine-"

"You are NOT fine, I can feel the torment between you two. No go fix that before you do anything else."

Drake for some reason found himself faltering under her gaze and commanding tone.

"But-"

"NOW!"

A scary silence hung in the common room as the witch pulled out her "mother" voice. Though still unaware he was actually speaking with his mother, Drake obeyed, getting to his feet and shakily exiting the common room, Kole helping to keep him upright.

"What?" Malundra noticed the states she was getting but everyone hurriedly looked away.

"Okay, Dybbuk box, how do we make one?" Robin got to business but the question was aimed at Malundra.

"Basically you're making a Jewish wine box." It was actually Carnus who responded. "What? I can't have hobbies?"

"I thought your hobby was cold-blooded murder."

He shrugged at the speedster's comment. "Ever hear of having more than one hobby?"

"Enough," Robin scolded, "Malundra, can you magically make one?"

She shook her head, and the smirk on the demon's face told her he knew why. "Magical items like this can't be made with Magic otherwise you run the risk of cancelling each other out and rendering the box useless."

Robin sighed. "Fine, Cyborg-"

"Don't look at me. Building cars is one thing but wood working is an entirely different matter altogether. And we don't have time for me to wing it."

With his frustration mounting, he turned to everyone in the common room. "Can ANYONE build this damn box?" Everyone kept their hands down...except one.

"You could build it?" Cyborgs organic brow raised.

"Gnark," he huffed with his arms folded, "Gnark."

Everyone searched for his translator, but she was off with the knight, which was no surprise, however Red Star, being team leader, learned a thing or two. "He wanted to remind you that he and Kole built their home in the Arctic Circle with their bare hands."

"Works for me. Go get-"

"Gnark!"

They looked to Red Star again. "He doesn't know what he's building."

"I can help with that." Gnark stiffened as the witch brought two glowing fingers to his forehead, though he wasn't afraid. Though he was afraid of technology, which he was doing better with, he hadn't formed an opinion about magic, but whatever it was, it was a warm tender feeling.

"What did you do to him?" Beast Boy asked.

"I 'downloaded' the necessary information to help him build the box and I'll do the same with Kole." She gave the caveman a warm simple to which he returned a sheepish blush.

Red Star got everyone's attention, getting into leader mode. "Alright. Beast Boy, get Kole and tell her to meet Gnark down in the shops. Mas, Menos, help them out in any way you can. Robin, Malundra, and I will help in locating Landon. Archie and Wildebeest-"

"Actually," Starfire said, halting his order giving, "I wish to speak with Zadkiel."

Oh uh, all the heroes thought to themselves, REAL name. But she didn't seem angry...yet.

"Um, then Cyborg and Wildebeest, take THAT with you to the shops to watch him." Red Star pointed at Carnus, who only grinned.

* * *

Archangel was still fuming, wanting to strangle Carnus. When Starfire pulled him aside, he was immediately pulled out of those thoughts to have them replaced with a pounding sound in his chest. He had not expected her to want to discuss this so soon. Maybe he did, but he was hoping she wouldn't. Her foot tapped quickly, as if waiting for a response from him. He was about to speak when she beat him to it. "Is it true?"

He cast his head down, feeling her stare and not wanting to meet it. "Friend Zadkiel, I am asking you to be honest with me."

"Yes."

Starfire closed her eyes and took a deep breath to process it all. In many ways, she had expected this to be true. Knowing his culture, it would be foolish to believe he had not killed before. It was just as much a part of her culture as his. She could have learned to accept that. But this was murder they were talking about here, cold-blooded murder.

"I know Saraqael was not the kindest person, but…maybe if you told me your perspective of the story, I would understand."

With a great sigh, he leaned against the wall. "It will not help you understand," he said. "It was still wrong."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying everything to reach out to him. "Tell me."

His head tilted a little to meet her gaze as he thought it over. "He wanted me to kill you."

This was not at all what she was expecting. Her breath caught a little as she tried to get her next words out. "What? But why?"

A single eyebrow raised. "Why do you think? He blamed you and your family for what happened. Everyone in my family did."

She knew what he was referring to. Starfire knew her father and his did not get along during the two years they were betrothed as children. Her father had made many compromises to try and keep the peace, and more importantly, Chief Raguel's armies. However, that unsteady peace could not last forever. Things had come to a boil between the two leaders, and many things were said that could not be unsaid. When the dust had cleared, and all the worst insults had been thrown, it had ended with their betrothal ending, and more importantly the betrothal between Blackfire and Saraqael. She knew there still had to be some resentment there, but she had never guessed…

"My father was willing to settle for just giving away Tamaranean offensive secrets and let the Gordanians destroy you."

"That was…?"

Archangel moved on, not ready to have that conversation either. "But Saraqael…he could not stand to let even one member of your family live. He conspired to murder you all. He was fairly satisfied when your parents died of illness and your brother died in a refugee attempt after the Gordanians attacked. He was okay with you receiving a fate worse than death by being a slave to the Gordanians. He knew he could attack Blackfire at this point, when she was at her weakest."

Starfire wanted to beg him to stop. She wondered why she had even tried to talk to him about this, to try and understand. In this one instance, he had brought back so many horrible memories, and it was because of his family. She wanted to shout, to really give him hell about all of this. But to what end? He was not responsible, right? He had done nothing to stop it; that was why she was upset. Maybe it would not have done any good, but it would have been a mild comfort to know. He continued, "When you escaped and later bested your sister for the crown, it reinvigorated that anger and resentment he had built up. By then he was chief himself, and he was determined to end Tamaran's existence. He had a horrible plan in mind. He wanted me to kill you because you were still Tamaran's ruler."

This was true. While she had abdicated in favor of Galfore, she still wasn't old enough to officially abdicate. She had decided not to tell the other Titans about this technicality. "When that was done," Archangel said, "he and my younger brothers would seek out Galfore and Blackfire and murder them before anyone could take control on Tamaran, and they would destroy your world."

She finally found words in her throat. "But why you? Why would he want you to do this horrible thing?"

That was a stupid question, she thought. She knew why Saraqael would want her dead, at least now that Archangel had somewhat explained. But why, or rather how could he trust him to carry out this heinous deed? Archangel shook his head. "Because he knew you would trust me, and he had complete control over me."

"That is not true," she said. "You could have…"

"You are right. There was so much I could have done. But the easiest thing was to poison him."

"Poison? Zadkiel, that is such a dishonorable death by your people. You…you murdered him."

He smiled weakly. "I know, but what would you have had me do? Fight him? We both know how that would have ended, and all challenges to the chief are to the death."

"You would have tried, and that would have been enough."

Now it was Archangel's turn to feel disappointed. Did she just say she wished he would have died for her? "You do not mean that."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I do not know what I mean anymore. I do not know how I feel about this. Zadkiel, what you have done…it is wrong."

He was trying to be the one to comfort her, and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I am aware, and it figuratively tears my insides to pieces to think about it. But, Starfire…Koriand'r, I could not let him."

She sniffled. "You still care, do you not?"

"Of course, that is foolish to think I would not. You are my friend."

"You know what I mean. You still have the feelings for me, yes?"

First Robin's jealously and now this, he thought. His shoulders heaved as he swallowed. "Yes, but…"

She shook her head. "That does not make it right. You let your feelings cause you bad judgment. Zadkiel, I know what it is like to respect and need your feelings, but this…I need time to think about it."

He shook his head and started to back away. "Yes, of course. I will just go and uh…aid Cyborg or something."

He left her, leaning against that wall. She slid down on her back, sitting and burying her face in her hands. In the blink of an eye, he had destroyed her world, at least that is how she felt.

* * *

Beast Boy was fiddling with a bag of trail mix. Several days out on the road fighting baddies; a guy needed nourishment. He started devouring it as soon as he got the bag open, besides he had to distract himself somehow. His thoughts were constantly on Raven and what that psycho demon witch was having her do against her will, but he could take comfort in the fact that she was at least still alive, but didn't ease his worries. Loudly munching away, he almost didn't hear the goings on in the Titans North training room. "Almost, it's more like this," he heard Drake say.

Curiosity overtook him, which wasn't hard, and Beast Boy peeked inside. Drake was in the middle of helping Kole reach a Viparita Karani position on the padded mats that lined the floor of the training room. Beast Boy still remembered a little of the yoga positions he had seen Hindi monks perform when he used to travel with his parents. Kole wasn't quite doing it right, but then again, Drake wasn't quite helping her do it right either. He seemed just a tad distracted, and it was obvious since Kole and removed her white boots showing off a pair of mile long, expertly crafted legs. Beast Boy crunched on his trail mix loudly, bringing the two out of whatever daydream they were playing out. "Beast Boy, eep!" Kole squealed, falling back onto the mat.

Drake inwardly cursed, but was unfazed. "It isn't what you think," he said and helped her to her feet.

Kole blushed profusely, not even realizing that that was a thought that might go through Beast Boy's mind. "Psh," he scoffed. "It's yoga, no big deal."

Drake's eyebrows raised, for once surprised. "You know yoga?"

Beast Boy couldn't resist the chance to show off. He got down to the floor and displayed a relatively well-formed Sarvangasana. "Used to see this stuff all the time when my parents studied animals in India." he grunted holding the position for a few beats.

He got down and stood once more. "Uh huh," Drake said, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, did you just come in here to show off, or what?"

He shrugged, shoving going for the trail mix again. "Gnark is building the, um, box thingy and he could use your help."

Drake furrowed his brow. "HE'S building the Dybbuk box?"

"Well yeah, he and I have done lots of woodworking together at the Arctic Circle, if anyone could do it, it's him and I." Kole, fidgeting where she stood, and still trying to find words, finally spoke. "I'll . . . uh, I'll just go . . . and uh, see how Gnark is doing with that box."

Drake's focus shifted, and he reached for her arm, but only brushing her lightly. "Okay, um, good luck."

She didn't meet his gaze, but uttered a small "thanks", then grabbed her boots and scurried out of the training room. Beast Boy was casually stretching out like a lazy cat. "So, I'm waiting."

An annoyed dragon knight narrowed his eyes. "For . . . ?"

Beast Boy gave a big cheesy grin. "Why a 'Thank you, Beast Boy for saving me from the biggest and scariest demon who ever lived. You're my hero.'" He batted his eyelashes for emphasis.

Drake snorted black smoke from his nostrils. "I think I'd rather pluck out my own eyeballs and play marbles with them."

Beast Boy went to casually examining all the exercise equipment while Drake performed a few more stretching techniques in an attempt to acheive balance within himself, but even with eyes closed and at a somewhat state of piece he could hear the cocky voice of the changeling. "So, the big, powerful dragon can lose control sometimes," he said, nonchalantly.

Now Drake was just frustrated. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged turning to face him. "You know, you always claim to have such control over your dragon self. The minute some busty chick with a vendetta against hell comes along, and you flip your lid."

Drake slowly crossed the room, making sure he stood in front of Beast Boy, forcing him to meet his gaze. "In case you forgot, I did have control. I had to give her permission to take me for a joyride. And once she took the necklace, she had total control over me."

Beast Boy was still unmoved. "Still, you need that thing to have control over yourself." he flicked the necklace over his chest, "I mean, why are you doing this yoga stuff right now anyway?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "It's one of the many meditative forms one can use to helps me get realigned with my dragon self, and yes, the necklace does allow me and only me to have better control."

He pointed an accusing finger at Drake. "So see, you're no different than me. You still struggle with your inner 'beast.'"

Drake sighed, shaking his head as realization came over him. "Is that what's got your panties in a bunch? That I'm the same as you? Fine, I'm mortal. I have weaknesses. 'Prick me and I bleed'. I need to work at it to have what you perceive as effortless control. Happy now?"

"Yes," Beast Boy said with a smirk, finally he got one over on him.

Drake turned around grabbing fistfulls of his hair in agitation. "First off, I NEVER claimed to have PERFECT mastery, and secondly keep in mind, I had teachers, and YEARS of experience and training since I was fourteen to achieve this level of learning, and I still make mistakes, like letting Lilith take over me because she threatened you and your friends, so don't get all 'high and mighty', just because you CHOOSE to let your 'beast' control you."

Drake, hoping that would shut him up, strode over to the mats once more, and took a seat in a familiar lotus position.

Beast Boy began to growl. "What? I don't LET it control me!"

Drake eyed the changeling. "Your obsession and jealously with whether or not I have control comes from your feelings of insecurity. You think that I have all this self-mastery, and it bothers you because you think you don't. Making me more human does not GIVE you more control, it just makes you a child." Beast Boy was about to speak, but stopped short. He couldn't come up with a witty response or even an angry rebuttal. Drake continued. "The thing is, you do have the ability to be as much in control as I am. It's just different for you. There are certain things I have to do to keep my cool, and that means there are things you have to do. You either haven't found them yet, or your CHOOSING not to. But I see NO reason why you can't go dashing to Raven's rescue as we speak." Beast Boy seethed slightly, "Your body language is telling me ALL I need to know." Even though Drake was irritated with him, he knew Beast Boy well enough that he wouldn't respond to back talk, so he needed to follow up with something positive. "But if there is ANYONE crazy enough to do anything for the people you care about . . . it's you. Something I'm rather . . . envious of."

Beast Boy relaxed immediately, "Did I hear you just right?"

Drake let out a long sigh, "When you get frightened, or your friends need you, you pull out all the stops to make that happen, even if you have NO idea how to do that. As for myself, I found myself actually . . . . caring about you kids and that scared the living hell out of me, considering I've lost EVERYTHING I've come to care about, and I . . . left."

It was quiet between the two shape changers for a moment, Beast Boy staring in disbelief at the knight as he took a meditative pose, his breathing deepening, and smoke billowing from his nostrils, Beast Boy taking notice of the temperature rising in the vacinity. "So what do I do?"

Drake stayed in his nervana. "Contrary to popular opinion, your an intelligent young man, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now, will you let me work on taming my dragon-self in peace?"

Beast Boy gave a half nod and turned to leave, "Hold on, why are you telling ME to leave, but wanted Kole to stay?"

Drake couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Have Cyborg explain it to you."

* * *

"Would it be to much to ask for some reading material?" Cyborg was tempted to tell Carnus to shove it, however something to do might finally shut him up. Scanning the shop he tossed Carnus the only thing he could find. "This is a Car magazine in Russian." He said with a frown.

"Guess their issue of 'Killer Weekly" is late." Carnus just leaned back in the chair atop the Devils trap and thumbed through the magazine, the sound of wood working ringing through the shop. It wasn't long before they were soon joined by Gnarks kid sister, Kole, but her presence earned her a narrowed glare from the caveman.

"What?" Gnark simply growled, taking notice of how her boots were in her hands and she appeared to have been sweating. Blushing she waved her hands in front of her. "N-no th-this isn't what it looks like. W-we were doing yoga."

"Is that what they're calling it these days."

Kole couldn't help but gape at the killer demon who sat without a care in the world. She pulled Cyborg aside giving Wildebeest full charge of watching Carnus. "What is he doing here?" She hissed.

Cyborg held up a hand to calm her. "We're just watching him, but if you can't handle it that's fine."

She glanced at Gnark who was struggling to communicate with Mas Y Manos. "No . . . I'll be fine." She huffed, and joined Gnark and the twins in building the box, but not without glaring at the demon that killed her first love.

Carnus glanced at the young girl, remembering her instantly from the mute boy. Dear god THAT one was a chore. For starters he couldn't scream making it a lot less fun then normal, and seeing into his mind was a headache since it was in such turmoil over what was happening to him.

But the pure fear in his eyes . . . .

Carnus shuddered with ecstasy, his fingers twitching, his breathing getting a bit heavier, his adrenaline spiking. Over the centuries he knew when he was starting to . . . . itch.

He glanced at the humanoid biped, his lips curling in a snarl, but carnus only smirked at its adorable attempt to frighten him. Carnus set the magazine down onto the floor, all the while his hand moved along the smooth lines of the wooden chair until his hand felt . . . a nail. Old but not iron so he could hold it. Carefully and calmly he removed it. It wasn't anything special about an inch and a half, but if used correctly it would get the job done.

Now . . .

"So you and the dragon boy huh?" Kole, seeing as how the comment was directed at her, ignored him. "Well good for you, mister Daniels has long since Earned my respect and admiration. Though you sure are swinging for the fence, considering his last girlfriend was a queen and all that."

Kole slammed down the tool she was using, her normally soft blue eyes lit with a red hot rage. Carnus fiddled with the nail, anxious for her to make a move, but to his surprise it wasn't her that held his attention. The doors to the shop opened, and angry alien roar flaring his nostrils, following the scent of the "unnatural" one.

"Archibald!" Carnus announced, the "itch" momentarily forgotten. "How'd the talk with mom go?"

No one was listening, not with Archie stomping towards Carnus with sword drawn and aimed at his heart. With no hesitation, Archangel put his sword through his chest, producing a howl of agony from the demon, but no one was rushing to his aid, or to stop Archie. The shop echoed with his screams but that quickly faded to a mocking laughter.

"Oh ouch, please stop, the agony. B.T. Dubs, not that easy to kill a demon." He push Archie off of himself, though the Devils trap made him powerless, he still retained his otherworldly strength.

"I am aware of that," he grunted getting to his hooves, "I just wanted the satisfaction of putting my blade through your chest."

Even carnus could agree with that, the said blade still sticking out of his chest. "I don't see what the big deal is, you killed your brother for love after all. Aren't you hero types all about that crap?"

Before anyone else could respond, Archie snorted, "It is not like that. Koriand'r and I are just-"

"Dear god please don't say it. Please don't say you're 'just friends' cuz we all know that's bull." This arguement got everyone's attention, even those that had no idea what was going on, "You two will NEVER be friends, hell you'll be hated enemies before you'll be ' just friends'." Carnus winced as he removed Archie's blade and tossed it at his hooves. "I may have never been in love, but I know it when I see it."

Archie replaced his sword, ignoring the feeling of stares that tugged at the back of his neck. "I need some air." With that he left the shop leaving his teammates to their work, the "itch" satisfied . . . . for now.

* * *

Starfire continued sniffling in her comforting corner of the common room, not really wanting to leave her little spot. Half of her was expecting something else bad to happen any time now. First Drake, now Raven, and then she finds out Zadkiel KILLED his own brother in an act of cowardess.

He was a murderer . . . .

"Everything alright dear?"

Starfire whipped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up, surprised to see the red headed witch was the one that was standing there. She cleared her throat. "Yes, I am well."

Malundra gave her a sad, but surprisingly warm smile, "Carnus enjoys messing with heads, try not to let it frazzle you."

Starfire nodded, "It is not what he said, it was that fact that he was more honest then my one of my closest friends."

Malundra approaced the princess. "I do not know the circumstances, nor your background, or cultures, but if what Carnus said was true, and he did kill his own brother, I assume it was for good reason." Though Starfire didn't want to admit it, it WAS for a good reason.

"He did it to . . . save my life."

Malundra shushed her, "At the end of the day, does it really change who he REALLY is?" Starfire looked at the ground and shook her head, "If anything it show's just who he really is. Someone who was willing to do the cowardly thing so he could keep someone he loved alive."

"But he killed his own brother . . . " Tears threatened her eyes once again.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but Landon once told me that family, doesn't always end in blood." Starfire met the witches warm emerald eyes. "It would be a shame for you to lose such a friend considering all he has sacrificed for you." That was her final words, before Malundra floated away to the couch to sit, leaving Starfire with her thoughts.

* * *

Robin had ordered the team to reassemble once Cyborg had announced that he thought Gnark was done making the box. Though all together, determined to fight for the same cause, there were still some awkward silences among the group. Archangel could barely let his head meet what he assumed was eye-level of his friends. And Drake and Kole were still fumbling with words between each other. The only people in the room who seemed to have any confidence at the moment were Carnus and Gnark.

"So, it's ready?" Robin asked eagerly.

Gnark held up the wooden box proudly. "Gnark."

"It's crude, and hardly what I'd call finished, but it'll do," Carnus sighed.

The caveman only glared at the demon. He was rather proud of the white wine box that stood no larger then a foot and a half with a pair of horizontal doors double doors. Carved atop it were a few symbols that he recognized from the demon traps Drake had taught all the Titans, the star of David. Some of the red sap had stained the lines of the wood, giving it an eerie look in spots, as if it were already stained with the blood of armies who had fought for it. On the doors were two curious handles that everyone wondered what on earth their function could be, but just chalked it up to what Gnark saw in his head as he and Kole built it.

"Close enough," Drake said, finishing his own examination of it. "The wood itself will fill any gaps in the magic. You really went to the Garden of Eden to get this?"

Robin scratched the back of his neck. "Something like that. Didn't really get all that much time to appreciate just where we were."

"It's kinda creepy lookin' like it's starin' at ya." Cyborg was right. The two handle's on the doors looked a lot like eyes that would follow you were ever you walked.

Robin ignored it and resumed leader-mode and began to pace. "Okay, we're going to need a plan. Just because we're all together now doesn't mean she's not prepared. She's got Raven after all."

Beast Boy gave a mock salute. "I'm on it! I can't wait to go and kick her . . . ."

He started to march off towards the garage, but Carnus grabbed him by the head and spun him back around. "Easy seabiscuit. Much as I'd LOVE to see you TRY and take on Lilith single-handedly to rescue the dark damsel, Boy Wonder's right. You'll need more than just determination and a winning smile to beat her."

Robin smirked. "I'm glad you brought that up, because you're the key component in this plan. Lilith doesn't know you've been helping us. She still wants you on her side, I assume."

Carnus couldn't resist a brief moment of vanity. "Naturally. We were, after all, lovers at some point."

The room went dead silent, except for one comment made by the dragon knight. " . . . . ew . . ."

Robin continued, shaking off the blatant and awkward comment, "You'll be going in as the distraction. She trusts you, as much as a demon bent on universal domination can be anyway, while we try to work on freeing Landon and Raven."

Carnus never liked taking orders, so he wouldn't hesitate to throw a wrench in his plan. "What makes you so certain this will work?"

It was Malundra's turn to become suspicious. "Yes, what would stop scum like Carnus from going and revealing your whole plot to her?"

Carnus chuckled. "Oh, I'm so glad you have such faith in me, Malundra, sweety. But I mean, what's stopping her from suspecting something is up? Come to think of it, maybe you should go, your GREAT at keeping sec-" His mouth instantly stopped working. Malundra's eyes were glowing an errie pink, signaling a spell to shut the demon up.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE DID THAT!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin shrugged also glad for some piece. "Either way, better you first than us. Kole, you're in charge of the box. When I give the signal, you're going to open it near her and trap her in. Gnark, keep her and the box safe."

Drake stepped up, "It's a bit more complicated then that. First it needs to be be blessed by a rabbi first, then there's an incantation in hebrew that needs to be recited."

"I know the incantation." Malundra commented, standing next to Gnark and Kole.

"I'll make sure it all happens." Drake stood by Kole and the box, both of them not really meeting each other's gaze.

Robin nodded, "Red Star, Starfire, Wildebeest, and Archangel, you'll be getting Landon freed."

Archangel was ready to object. "Uh . . . "

Robin went on as if he hadn't heard him. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, and I are going after Raven. Kid Flash, Mas y Menos, your job is to keep her other minions busy."

Mas y Menos flashed matching grins, eager to work with Kid Flash again, who they saw as a big brother figure. "And me?" Drake asked quietly, fingering his necklace, as though he was checking to see it was still there.

Robin turned to him, with only a hint of smiles. "That's just it, she's waiting for you. Let's make sure that it's a surprise when you finally do come around as soon as you get that thing blessed and ready to go. You and Malundra both."

"Let's go get RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted. "And, uh, the other guy."


	10. TTFN

**Chapter 10: TTFN**

Landon took inventory of his latest predicament. Iron chains on his wrists and ankles, and a collar around his neck, sitting in a chair atop a devil trap etched into the floor. Not only was he not going anywhere, he was completely powerless, under the mercy of the ancient demon sitting across from him, and yet he wasn't nervous in the slightest, something that Lilith took note of. She hadn't met this particular demon before but he was well known throughout hell, and she was ready to see if he lived up to his reputation.

"You seem rather at ease given your current situation," she said coolly.

Landon shrugged. "Well, what you may call bound, capture, and torment I call Tuesday night. Sorry, darling, but you'll have to get just a bit more creative to impress me."

A flicker of annoyance flashed in her eyes, but she quickly blinked it away, a wicked grin spreading across her violet colored lips. "Sweetie, could you come here please?" She spoke so sweetly, Landon couldn't help but raise a brow, especially considering who walked in to the darkened room.

"Yes, mother?" Landon recognized the familiar dry monotone of the Teen Titan, Raven, but that was the only thing recognizable.

Her short violet locks had grown out to the middle of her back, gone was the black leotard and cloak and was replaced with an exact replica of the outfit Lilith was wearing. Everything from the black leather boots, to the violet dress, to the corset hiking up her ample bossom was a perfect match, causing the demon king to let out a laugh.

"How cute, your twinsies. What's next? Matching tattoos, finishing each other's sentences-"

The controlled Raven backhanded Landon across the face. "Do not speak of my mother in such a manner," she hissed.

Lilith stood proudly behind the young demoness, a smug smile across her beautiful face. "You see how devoted she is to me."

Landon spat, "Of course she is, you have 'precious' after all."

Lilith snorted, "Oh, this is only temporary. Once she sees that I'm doing this for her own good, I'll release my hold over her. I'm doing this for her by giving her what she's ALWAYS wanted, a loving parent."

Landon stifled his laughter. "I knew you were needy, but I never would have guessed you were this delusional."

Raven moved to strike him again but Lilith held her back. "I understand her, Landon, I know what it's like to be used and then cast aside by your parents-"

"Oh, cut the bad parents speech. We both know Adam loved you, and your father loved you more, and all they asked for, was to 'cleave unto one another', but no you wanted to throw a temper tantrum screaming for equality or whatever, THEN you were cast out! But that's not what REALLY ruffles your feathers isn't it? You blame God, you blame Adam, you blame men, for being denied what you ALWAYS wanted, except the one person were blame belongs. You."

Lilith scowled pushing Raven to the side so she was face to face with him now. "And what is it that I TRULY want?"

Landon smirked. "A family. God cast you out of the garden before you and Adam could conceive, but you held on to your ideals of being a big happy family when what should happen? You got a visit from the serpent." Lilith's face began to twist in anger as Landon recounted the tale. "What was it he promised you? You, he and a baby makes three? He just wanted one little thing from you-"

Lilith exploded now. "HE PROMISED ME A FAMILY, HE PROMISED ME CHILDREN-"

"Gee Lucifer being dishonest, what a surprise."

Lilith was still fuming, but she spoke calmly and coolly. "He took my soul promising me children, promising a family, but he turned me into a monster . . . . a demon, and I had children alright, only to have them slaughtered by heavens warriors." Lilith leaned closer to Landon her nose inches from his own, "But once I've taken command of hell and its armies, I'll lay siege to heaven's gate, and slaughter every. Last. Angel."

"Which brings me to another topic-"

"Why are you still alive? And why are you not my slave?"

"Don't get me wrong darling, I'm as kinky as the next fellow, I'm just curious."

Lilith stood up motioning for Raven to come closer. "True this ring gives me power over demons, but there is a catch. It resets the demon back to their factory settings, which for most demons it's fine since their mindless lemmings anyways. And Raven here is filled with such power all I have to do is pull the pin and run. But you on the other hand . . . . " She spread her legs taking a seat on his lap and snaking her hands around his neck. "You actually have something more to offer then power." She began to trace the edge of his lips with her finger. "That silver tongue of yours. You could single handedly lead the armies of hell without breaking a sweat."

Landon chuckled, "And if I refuse? You'll what? Kill me?"

Lilith snickered, "Well, unlike other hell-born creatures you actually pass for intelligent, so I'm sure in the event of your death, the Titans will be alerted, if they haven't already. So no I'm not going to kill you, but seeing as how I have someone who can open portals as easily as breathing, there are a list of fun places I can send you that would be well out of the way." she then began to tap her chin with her finger, "I wonder if Trigon needs a roommate."

For the first time since Landon was taken there was a hint of unease in his eyes. "Do you know how Drake and I became besties?" Lilith raised a brow. "I was tasked with torturing him for information, and for a whole month I did just that, and the entire time he only told me one thing, which I shall now repeat to you." He leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against hers. "Bite me."

Lilith scowled at the demon king then stood up to full height. "Is that your final answer?"

Landon grinned his signature grin. "Yes, darling. After all I've stalled long enough."

Before Lilith could register what he just said a chilling voice echoes from behind her. "Hello Lilith."

Raven got into a defensive stance, but once again Lilith held her back. "Carnus? What are you doing here?"

Carnus strolled about the empty room, hands in his pockets and not paying too much attention to her. "I'm here to let you know the Titans are on their way to rescue the damsel." He motioned to Landon.

Lilith smiled at him. "And you came to warn me?"

"Oh, no, they asked me to distract you. But don't worry, as I mentioned before I won't do what people ask me, and I want nothing to do with your schemes."

Lilith glared with confusion. "Then why are you here?"

Carnus chuckled. "Well dear I've been watching you from afar and I think it's a safe to place my bets on you, considering how far you've come. However there is something I should make you aware of." Carnus stopped his pacing to glare at Lilith. "If ANYONE is going to kill these kids . . . its me and NO one else."

A blast of black energy shot at Lilith knocking her back, but first knocked Landon over and onto the ground, then another blast shot Raven off in the opposite direction. Carnus straightened his coat then stepped over Landon to Lilith.

"Landon," he greeted.

"Carnus, always a pleasure."

* * *

Cyborg was listening in to the conversation using his sonic equipment. "So, what's going on in there?" Kid Flash asked impatiently.

His brow furrowed. "Dammit! He's already telling her the plan. I knew we couldn't trust this guy."

The others were fuming, but Robin seemed to be the only one unfazed. He was too busy concentrating. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Starfire asked worriedly.

Archangel had still not forgotten Carnus' betrayal. "I say we go in and kill them both, Drake, the witch, Kole and Gnark aren't here yet."

A handful of Titans agreed with him. Cyborg finally noticed Robin's facial expression. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

He smirked. "Part of making the most foolproof plans is expecting the inevitable," he said.

"Oh, great!" Beast Boy said. "What fortune cookie did you get that out of?"

The others looked to Robin, waiting to hear the rest of the plan. However, instead of hearing from him, it was Mas y Menos who spoke up. "¡Estamos en ello!" They then saluted and sped off.

"Wait!" Kid Flash called after them, and started to go after them himself.

"You knew that was going to happen too, didn't you?"

Robin nodded again. "They knew the plan. It stands to reason Carnus would act in such a way though."

* * *

Lilith stood about a nose-length away from Carnus. "Is that so?"

Carnus only shrugged and started to walk about the room nonchalantly. "Fine, don't believe me."

Her eyes narrowed. She strode up to him and grabbed him by the throat, only squeezing a little. "I don't. I haven't forgotten how you slipped through my fingers once. You're just a liar and a con-artist, just like all the others."

His eyebrows rose, as if he were laughing. "Just like a man, right?"

She squeezed harder, not amused by his response. Something metal clattered to the ground, startling the whole group. And again more movement was heard, but they saw no one to cause the sound. Carnus soon regained composure. "Ah, the speedsters of the team. I should've known Robin would be impatient," he muttered to himself.

"No," Lilith breathed, a fire returning to her eyes. "No, they won't do this to me."

"Calm yourself, Lilith, they're just kids," Carnus answered.

Landon joined in from his spot on the ground. "Listen to what he says, Lilith dear, they're just kids."

"Kids with super powers, I'll grant you, but no match for demons," Carnus finished, hating to be interrupted.

For only the briefest of seconds, they could see tiny flashes as the heroes whizzed by them. They could hardly keep up with them as they seemed almost like blurs in their movement. More stuff clanged and clattered to the floor. Lilith however, was not keeping her cool. "They are not taking my children from me!" Before either Carnus or Landon could say another word, the floor opened up, and out from the glowing fissure came dozens, if not hundreds of demonic-like creatures clambered up, jaws dripping with saliva. "After them," Lilith commanded. She then turned to Raven, her expression softening as she cupped her face. "And you, my precious child, find the others."

"Yes, mother," Raven said in a monotone answer before flying off.  
Lilith had not forgotten Carnus, still in her grasp. She slammed him against the wall, still clutching his windpipe. "You . . . "

"I did try to warn you," Carnus gasped, still managing a sickeningly mocking smile.

He finally managed to grasped her wrist and twist it, eliciting a yelp from her. She released him as she tried to settle the pain. "You bastard!"

Carnus only looked at her quizzically, and slowly made sure he had some distance from her. "You have only yourself to blame, Lilith darling. I tried to tell you . . . "

She practically howled. "Don't you start that with me! You helped them, I know you did."

He pinched his fingers together, just barely touching. "Maybe just a little. Even you shouldn't have THAT much power."

Lilith was done talking. Fury in her eyes, she launched herself into a full attack at him.

* * *

Mas y Menos finally came to a stop as they saw the bony creatures climbing out of the hole in the floor. Even they could not deny how surprised they were to see them. "¿Ahora que?" Mas asked.

"Nosotros peleamos," Menos answered.

"Ha sido un placer servir con usted."

Menos laughed. "Todavía no hemos terminado. ¡Vamonos!"

Like a pinball, the two zipped from end to end of the room, bowling over creatures left and right. It was not enough to really hurt them, but it was enough to keep them out of their friends' way. That was their goal, and they were sticking with it. A few times, they had some close calls, as the things made a few attempts to nip them with their sharp teeth.

Kid Flash also was in on the action. Once he figured out what was going on, he used every trick in his arsenal to keep the creatures busy. He reached high enough speeds to go through the walls, giving him the chance to sneak up on a few of these creatures. In and out he popped, knocking out creatures left and right. "Just like the training," he said, rather satisfied that he was kicking demon butt.

For a while, the speeding heroes thought they had the demons on the run. That is until even more began to crawl out of the pit. There had to easily be double what they had fought before. The three swallowed hard, and perpared for the new onslaught.

* * *

Whether intentional or not, Carnus had indeed played a good distraction. With Lilith fighting him, it gave the other Titans the perfect opportunity to sneak in and make their move. Red Star, Wildebeest, Starfire, and Archangel practically went in unnoticed. They did have to fight off a few of the demonic creatures, which provided little relief to Mas y Menos and Kid Flash. "I do not like this at all," Red Star muttered, knocking one of the creatures out.

Archangel slammed his head into another, and it crippled in a heap to the ground. "Indeed, this world Drake and Landon are involved in, is incredibly unpleasant and difficult to manage."

"What took you so long dear?" Landon quiped as Starfire got him to a seated position.

Starfire had already started breaking the iron shackles that bound Landon. "Then we will work quickly to leave this unpleasantness."

Landon chuckled. "Are you kidding? We have ring-side seats to the greatest fight of the century. I'm not missing this. Anyone have a camera?"

Lilith had Carnus pinned to the ground, her eyes practically burning as dark energy leaked from her fingers and down towards Carnus. He responded with dark energy of his own, countering hers, but he had a look on amusment on his face. "You know this takes me back when we first met, You were on top then to. There was a time I could've sympathized with you, Lilith. Your plight was truly unfair. But now, you've forgotten what you were even fighting for," Carnus said, starting to best her. "You no longer fight for equality. All you seek is power over everything."  
He finally shoved her off of him, and got to his feet. She rushed him again, but this time, he side-stepped her. "You won't take help. You won't listen to the sound advice of others. You would rather chew off your own leg to get out of a trap than listen to reason. I'm starting to believe your failures were all your own doing. You didn't get a family? You made that happen with your stubbornness and ambition. You weren't treated with respect? You let everyone walk all over you until you became what you hated."  
He knew he was getting her further riled up. Good, it was the distraction they needed. She roared, a sickly green energy blasting from her hands, snaking itself around Carnus and choking him with a poisoning influence. She came to him once more, her lips clenched in a distasteful frown.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I did cause all my own suffering. But now . . . . now, I'm about to have everything I want to to take all that suffering away."

Carnus choked out his laugh. "You think ruling hell, making Trigon's brat your 'child,' and killing any man who stands in your way will make up for all that? You really are delusional."

"Let's start with you," she growled.

Carnus snickered, "You wouldn't be the first to try and kill me."

"But I WILL be the last!"

* * *

Robin was busy studying his communicator while he, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Jinx waited outside. "And, uh . . . what are we waiting for again?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven," Robin answered. "Knowing Lilith, she'll send her to look for us. My communicator says she's near."

Beast Boy's knees began to quake. "Is she, like, watching us or something? Like Predator?"

Robin shook his head. "Not everything is like the movies, Beast Boy. But I do think she's waiting to strike. Remember, the goal is to keep her busy until Kole can lock Lilith in the box. Once Lilith's power is no longer influencing her, she'll be back to her old self, more or less."

Rocks blasted at them from all sides, the dark damsel floating into the air, her power rippling towards them in black shadowy fury, taking the team by surprise, only a little. "Provided we come out in one piece," Jinx added.

"More or less," Cyborg laughed, cocking his sonic cannon. "Let's do this."  
He blasted some trees near Raven, knocking them down. This forced Raven to move and take cover. At least she wouldn't be on the offensive immediately. Jinx followed a similar tactic, blasting the ground around Raven. Whatever it would take to keep her busy.

Raven hovered around, crisscrossing this way and that. She dodged all their attacks, which she didn't register as being non-threatening. She dodged until she reached a safe spot out of their range. "Azarath, Metrion…argh!"

She had tried issuing another spell, but Robin preempted her attack with a birdarang strike to her arm. She turned with a growl to face him. "Easy Raven," Robin said. "Part of the real you is in there, and can fight this."

Raven levitated towards him at high speeds, tendrils of dark magic encircling his waist and began crushing him, her four red eyes glowing. Beast Boy, in the shape of a hawk, struck her head, disorienting her, and making her release Robin. She turned on Beast Boy almost immediately. He was already starting to regret his choice. "Raven, c'mon, it's me, the happy go lucky, adorable friend Beast Boy."

"I do not have friends," she droaned, "I have mother."

His ears drooped. "Okay . . . . but you know that's not true. The real you knows better. Even if you don't act like it, I know you like us, and wouldn't hurt us." A black tendril wrapped around his throat. "At least not lethally. Please, Rae, don't do this."

And there it was: a slight twitch in her eyes. For the briefest moment, she seemed to recognize him. "D-don't call me Rae," she stuttered.

Beast Boy grinned, having a little hope. "See, I knew you were in there."  
But this moment only lasted that long: a moment. She seemed to reset and went back to strangling him. That is until a tree branch fell between them. "Sorry, Raven," Jinx said, "luck just isn't on your side right now."

Beast Boy stood uneasily to his feet. "Robin's got to you, huh? Now you're starting to do the corny one-liners."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we've still got to keep her busy."

Cyborg was following behind her. "But it would be a perfect time for couple of the year to come in with that stupid box."

"Way ahead of ya," Beast Boy smirked, "YO CY! You up for a game of STANKBALL!?"

Cyborg looked at him like he was a lunatic, but he slowly started to catch on. "Awe YEAH!" Out of a compartment from his body, he pulled out a small, but lethal wadded up ball of old dirty disgusting sucks and threw the projectile at the brainwashed demoness, hitting her square in the nose.

"Dear god what IS that?" Jinx said holding her nose.

"That is STANKBALL!"

"Why on EARTH do you have that with you?"

Beast Boy landed beside her, "You never know when a challenge will be ushered." The two high-fived each other as Raven got to her feet.

"Th-That is disgusting!" The real Raven growled.

"It's working," Beast Boy told himself, and continued their assault.

* * *

Carnus was thrown violently against the wall, the back of his skull cracking against the stone. "Come on Carnus," the once beautiful seductress was now ragged and battle-torn, but her eyes still shone with a powerful fury that borderlined on pure madness. "Where's the combacks?" She kicked his ribs. "Where's that snarky attitude?" She kicked his face. "We could have been together, you me, the world our own." She grabbed the bloody demon by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Now I'll settle for making you my slave." She brought the glowing ring to his face.

"LILITH!"

She snapped her head to her left, her fury slowly melting away, a dreamy sort of stare coming across her eyes. "Drake." She dropped the demon to the ground forgetting about him completely. "I knew you'd come back to me."

Drake fought back a shudder, his peripheral vision catching Malundra and Kole putting the final preparations on the box. "Yes, Lilith, I'm here. I've come back to you." Once again he had to fight the urge to vomit.

Lilith was about a foot away from him now, her eyes still glossy with the illusion he was there for her. She lifted her hand to caress his face, but stopped. "Your thoughts . . . they're elsewhere . . . "

Crap. "No, Lilith dear, all my thoughts are on you."

Lilith shook her head as if her heart was shattering all over again. "No, your thoughts are on . . . " Her eyes flashed a furious white, her head snapping in the direction towards Kole. ". . . her . . ." she snarled.

Drake stepped between them. "Leave her alo-" Lilith screamed a bloodcurdling scream of pure anger, hurt, and betrayal. A scream so horrid, everyone in the cavern dropped to their knees covering their ears.

Once her tantrum was over she stood over the knight, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "I-I thought, you loved me . . . "

Drake glanced up at the elder demoness, tired of playing. "No . . . I never loved you."

That . . . was the WRONG thing to say.

You could see the heartbreak in her face, the tears continuing to fall, but sadness quickly gave way to anger. Her brows furrowed, her hair raising billowing in the wind, her eyes glowing white, her face twisting, "You . . . your just like the rest of THEM!" she snarled shaking the stone cavern around them.

Drake, figuring his grave hadn't been dug deep enough, continued, "Duh-" A blast of green specteral energy threw the knight against the wall, then pulled him away throwing him against the adjacent wall.

"I thought you were different," Lilith sobbed.

"That was your mistake." A fist of blazing fire collided with her face, dropping the dragon knight to land beside Archangel.

"Thanks," he groaned.

"You are welcome, shall we?"

"It would be my absolute pleasure." Drake charged, his body shifting from soft flesh to the iron hide of the fire-breathing dragon, his wings spread to their max gliding towards the demoness. Her face burned she pushed the dragon away with her spectral power, only for another flaming fist to collide with her stomach.

"You insignificant alien FREAK!" She grabbed him by the tuft of his neck bashing his head into the ground. "Do you KNOW who I AM!?" A thick and powerful tail swiped Lilith off of Archangel. "I AM LILITH!" Drake shot a stream of fire at Lilith. "THE FIRST BORN DEMON, MOTHER OF MONSTERS, MOTHER OF DEMONS, I AM ALL POWERFUL!"

"And quite chatty." Archangel charged his fists of flames again joining in the dragon's fire breath and bathed the firstborn demon of Lucifer in their flames.

Once the fire had dissipated, all that was left was a haggard and burned woman. Gone was the pale beauty who enticed, and enchanted men, replaced with the burned remains of a desperate and withered husk. "You . . . wont . . . beat . . . me . . . " she groaned.

She felt strong bloody hands on her arms keeping her in place. "Wrong again love," Carnus growled into her ear.

He turned her to face Kole, who stood with the box at the ready, though she was very unsure of what she was doing, she was determined to put BOTH of them inside it. "Is that a . . . ?" she began to ask, her voice now quaking.

"Only the best, for you, darling." he smirked,

"You . . . you . . . "

He shushed her. "Save your insults. You've already used your best ones on me."

Lilith's eyes glowed white again, signalling her pets to attack, one of which rushed at Kole and tackled her, knocking the box out of her hands. Drake went into a full defense to break every bone in the creature's body. He wrapped his jaws around it throwing it around like a toy then throwing it away a bloody broken mess. Drake took a protective stance over her, DARING anything to come an inch away from the girl he had come to care about. In the meantime, more creatures were rushing to get the box. Beast Boy and Cyborg were at the entrance, still blasting and fighting Raven as best they could. Beast Boy was the first to notice the fallen box. "Cyborg," he called, "stank ball, double overtime."

He turned into an eagle and swooped down, picking up the box in his talons. Soaring overhead, he dropped it in Cyborg's arms. But just then, Raven came rushing at him, her trance still active. "Archangel, head's up!"

Only by sheer luck, Archangel caught the box. He held it for a moment, sensing more of the demonic creatures coming for him. "Uh . . . . "

"Brilliant move Bolt for brains throwing it to piniata" Landon shouted.

"Throw it to your right!" Robin called to Archie, realizing the problem.

He did just that, but just as Starfire was about to catch it, she was knocked back by Raven. Mas y Menos picked up the slack and dashed into place. "Estrella Roja!" They tossed the box to Red Star.

"Back to you, Kole!"

The game of monkey in the middle came to a close. Gnark caught the box, and gingerly handed it to Kole. She began to open it. "What, no snappy one-liner?" Carnus said.

She glared hard at him, "Waste of breath." and with that opened the double doors of the Dybbuk box.

"You pink haird little-" Lilith began to dissipate and faded into the box, with one last howl of both pain and anger.

"You next," Kole aimmed it at Carnus.

Carnus just shrugged and began to laugh. "Silly, Titans, you've forgotten one thing. I don't take orders from anyone. I'm only going in that box because I wanted that to happen. You see, darlings, I've grown bored of our little game of cat and mouse. I'd like to bide my time until we meet again, and we WILL meet again. Ta ta for now, Titans."

Carnus sent them one last wink and then he too vanished into the box and Kole, almost too gladly sealed it She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and collapsed under her buckling knees . . . into the arms of the Dragon knight behind her.

Raven was flying at full speed, only to short circuit and got crash to the ground below. "Raven!" Beast Boy was already rushing to her side the rest of her team watching anxiously for what would become of her.

The demonic pets also began to vanish, and the last thing that happened was that the Ring of Solomon clattered to the floor, landing right underneath Landon's shoe. Glancing at the ring he quickly slipped it on. "Hm, pity," he murmured, "I'm really more of a winter." He approached Drake who was back in his human form and still holding Kole, and the box close. Landon took the box from Kole, all the while glaring at the dragon boy. "Don't EVER disappear on me like that again." He threatened.

Drake however only smiled. "Awe you were worried about me?"

Landon rolled his eyes, "Of course I was. If I lost you I'd have to find a new errand boy. I'd have to hold interviews, look over resumes, call references, it's just a pain." He shook his head walking away from the knight, who only laughed. Landon passed by Malundra. "Malundra, it was good seeing you again." He got quieter as he whispered the next part, "Oh, and take some time to get to know your boy. He may just surprise you."

"Carnus can't really come back, can he?" Kole asked nervously.

Drake shook his head getting to a standing position while carrying her bridal style. "Impossible. Only if Gnark, who built the box, opens it again, and I doubt that will ever happen."

"Gnark," Gnark agreed.

Kole breathed a sigh of relief, leaning her head on his shoulder, his natural warmth radiating through her relaxing her to the point that she didn't feel like telling him she was okay to walk.

Beast Boy helped Raven to her feet. "Rae, you okay? Speak to me!"

Raven was still shaky as she rose, like a baby deer learning how to walk. "Don't call me Rae," she said bitterly, but with a hint of a smile.

Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear. "You're really back."

Raven managed a weak laugh. "Yeah, I must really be some serious demon bait if I've been captured by two powerful demons." Beast Boy, seeing as how Raven was still struggling with her walking, followed Drake's lead by scooping her up into his arms and heading out of the cavern. "Beast Boy." she growled.

Not threatened in the least he responded with a cheeky, "Yes?"

Raven was about to scold him and demand he set her down . . . but she was to tired to walk . . . and this was . . . nice. She sighed in frustration leaning her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "I hate you."

He laughed. "I know." His eyes traveled south to her outfit and decided to wait just a bit longer to let her know she was still dressed like Lilith.

"So, now what?" Cyborg asked.

Robin began scrolling through his communicator as if nothing ever happened. It was business as usual once more. "We head back to the Titans North tower, get cleaned up, and head back home."

Cyborg grumbled as they all started to walk away, "We kill demons, deal with ancient monsters, go to the fricken Garden of Eden, and it's still not good enough.

 **Authors' Notes: Hah, made you look! Sorry, but notes this time are located here because we want to remind you that there's still one final chapter to go. Lots of loose ends to tie up, so we'll see you there!**


	11. I see Fire

**Authors' Notes: Well, here we are at the end of the tale. Let's begin by thanking each and every one of you who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. We value your time and choice to read this story. Without your support, this story would've still gotten done, but perhaps in not as timely a fashion, and certainly without much enthusiasm. So, thank you for making our day brighter.**

 **If you want to read more about these fun OCs be sure to check out our profiles for more stories about them. To see more of Drake, Landon, Carnus, and Malundra, follow bearhow and his Dragon Knight series starting with the fic, "Feelings." If you want to see more of Archangel, and maybe a little Beatrice/Lilith down the road, follow ZadArchie and the fic "So Coal Black Grew the Elder One."**

 **Now then, on with the final chapter. Loose ends will be tied, and perhaps some feels. We've enjoyed having you. Hopefully you've laughed, cried, cringed, and felt warm and fuzzies through this adventure, and we hope to see you again.**

 **Chapter 11: I see Fire.**

Yes, it was cliché to gaze through the rain solemnly into the distance, but if anything he cut the cliché in half, at least Archangel couldn't "gaze" at anything. Didn't mean that his attention wasn't on the Tower in the distance, alive with his teammates going about celebrating their latest victory, but he wasn't in the party mood, instead opting to seek solitude in the forest outside the tower. There he sat on the forest floor, listening to the wind blowing through the trees and enjoying the fresh scent of the rain beating against his fur and the vegetation around him, and . . . . a sulfuric scent mixed with chalogne. He sighed, feeling the coolness of an ice cold glass passing by his face, an alcoholic scent.

"You seem like you need a drink," Landon clinked the ice around the glass telling Archangel where the drink was in space so he could grab it.

Archangel took it taking a deep sniff. "What is this?"

"Medicine," was his instant and casual response.

"I don't think I've ever had medicine like-"

"Just take it." Hesitantly, Archie took the glass and took a tentative, burning sip.

"Sweet Malakb! This is medicine?"

Landon snickered. "Just because it kills your insides doesn't mean it isn't medicine." Landon didn't bother taking a seat next to him and getting his suit wet. "But now down to business. I'd like to offer you a job."

Archie furrowed his brows. "I don't believe I understand."

Though Landon was aware of the fact that Archie struggled with earth language and ephamisims, that didn't stop him from using them. "Essentially I need another gofer."

Archie tilted his head, "But . . . I'm not a gopher . . . "

Landon chuckled again. "Adorable. No, you see I have Drake employed as my errand boy and after this whole debacle I need to put more on my staff. You see, my friend, Lilith stole the Ring of Solomon, but she went through at least half of the six hundred and sixty six crypts and ended up stealing more then she said she did. So Drake and some others on my payroll are hunting them down, and now I want to offer you the same thing." Archie continued to look up at him with puzzlement, but he understood what Landon was asking him. "You don't have to answer right away, just food for thought, and feel free to keep that." Landon vanished leaving Archie alone with his thoughts and the glass of scotch, and with a shrug he took another drink.

* * *

"Sorry I tried to kill you guys."

That was Drake's apology both individually and collectively to the Titans, but there was one whom he needed to speak to on a one on one basis.

Drake was always one to appreciate silence, especially now as he took in the majesty of the forest that surrounded the Titans North Tower during the current rainstorm. The low rumble of thunder echoed through the mountains, as a silver-hue was cast over the trees from the grey stormclouds overhead. His ears twitched when he heard the sounds of boots coming up beside him, his nostrils flaring, taking in the scent of something that smelt like strawberries, in essence it wasn't a stretch to figure out who had come up beside him.

"You know you have nothing to apologize for right?" Kole explained. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lilith made you do those awful things."

Drake, without turning to face her, gave her a small nod. "I know, still I can't help but feel bad for what I've put you and the Titans through."

She shrugged one of her shoulders, "Understandable." The two fell into a comfortable silence, just watching the rainfall, listening only to the sound of each other's breathing. "So what's next for you?" She finally asked him.

"Well, Lilith stole quite a bit of toys when she was tearing apart the crypts looking for the Ring, this being the case he's going to need my assistance in bring the items back." She muttered a small "oh" that almost sounded like dissapointment. "I'm sorry Kole, but," he finally turned to face her extending his arms gesturing to the tower around him, "I can't-I can't have this. My life is just to . . . much for this."

She smiled with a roll of her eyes, "Your not gonna give me the 'I'm staying away from you for your own good' are you?" Drake began sputtering at her acqusation, even if it was true, "You do know that's the most cliche speech for superheroes ever right?" She turned around, leaning against the window with her hands clasped behind her back, Drake unable to formulate words. "What do you want Drake?" she finally asked.

Drake was quiet, but he was thinking about her question seriously. With a deep breath he responded, "I want to, somehow, make, whatever this is, work."

She smiled, "I was . . thinking the same thing. I don't know what it is you and I have, but I'd like to find out."

"But what about my-"

She shook her head, "Your a warrior, and whether you believe it or not, your a hero, but whenever you can, possibly, come around . . . I'll be here."

Drake was unsure of what she meant by that at first, but slowly it started to click, resulting in a small laugh and a smile. "You really think we could pull something like that off?"

She shrugged, "I'm not planning on going anywhere," She removed herself from the window getting closer to him, "just when you come, try to come in one piece please?"

They were inches from each other now, their close proximity reminding her of the addicting scent of a burning forest that clung to him. "I think I can do that." He grinned, moving just a little bit closer to her.

She gave him a wide smile, her eyes locked on his lips inching closer to her own, "I'm going to hold you to that." she breathed.

* * *

Archangel, still sitting just outside the tower, ears perked to a familiar sound, and he immediately recognized the scent, but he did not turn around. "I wanted to . . . thank you," she said quietly, "and apologize. I should not have judged your actions so arbitrarily. I understand you felt . . ."

He stopped her there. "What I did was wrong. I won't deny that I had very little option in the matter, but know that I do regret it."

She sat next to him holding on to his hand, making sure that a scar on her palm touched the matching one on his. "Our bond is one stronger than family. You did what you could to protect that bond. For that, I am grateful."

He smiled weakly, now feeling terrible for his decision. He did regret it, but it made this part that much harder. "Starfire, I have to tell you something," he said. "I am . . . I have to leave . . . here, the Titans I mean."

She gasped, "But . . . . but why? Are you not happy here? Is it because of all this unpleasantness?"

He tried to calm her before speaking again. "Landon wanted me to aid him in his quest to clean up the mess Lilith has made. Her actions spread much farther than Jump City, and I . . . will help him."

"Why?"

"This is a new world I've yet to see, and it is bigger than I could have ever imagined. I wish to be a part of it, to experience it. And, after all of this destruction . . . " He sighed, thinking of how to word his next statement. "Malakb, when he was done with creation, he scattered his soul through the universe to become the many stars that watch over his creation."

Starfire nodded, remembering the myth of the solar deity sacred to his people. "But what does this . . . ?"

Archangel continued, "He made it so that we may see him and all his glory by day, and he turns us away at night so that we may not see him fight the evils that plague the world. But . . . I think it's time to stop hiding, to stop looking away. True evil is something to be faced."

She nodded solemnly, knowing that this was something that Robin probably would have said about being a hero. That did not change how much she would miss her friend. Yet, something still nagged at her. "Is this all because of . . . how you said you feel about me?"

He had hoped she wouldn't ask that. He took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I showed you the drekite flower?"

She thought for a moment, having a vague memory. "We couldn't see it," she said.

He nodded. "The drekite flower is perhaps one of the most beautiful flowers out there, or so I've been told. But, it shoots poisonous darts when one gets to close. You have to admire it from afar. I think . . . I think that is how it should be with us. I understand what you have with Robin, and I do not wish to take that from you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly. "I will miss you, friend Zadkiel. Goodbye."

Archangel pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "I do not understand this word 'goodbye.' We do not have it in my language. Instead we say . . . "

"Until we meet again," Starfire said between tears. "I remember."

She listened to his steady breathing for a few more beats, content to just be there. "I will always keep that promise, princess," he said.

* * *

"Can you hear what their saying?" Raven asked.

"Nope, not a thing." Beast Boy lied. Even over the the pounding rain, and wind he could hear the conversation between the two alien Titans, but he wasn't going to evesdrop for once in his life.

Raven shrugged. "It's better that way." She turned around wrapping her cloak tighter around herself and took shelter from the rain under the T-Ship. "Sorry for trying to kill you by the way."

Beast Boy waved her off, "Don't worry about it, it weren't you."

"I know, I just needed to say it."

Beast Boy joined her under the T-Ship. "What was it like? Being under her control and all that?"

It was obvious he just wanted to make conversation, but Raven decided to humor him. "To be honest it felt like a dream, like I could see what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself, and I was also aware of what Lilith was saying to me to, calling me her daughter and all that."

"Yeah I meant to ask you about that. Lilith used Kole to get to Drake, but with you she used the idea of a mother, why is that?" Raven hung her head, "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to pry-"

"-It's okay. It's no secret that I don't exactly have good memories of my mother, or father for that matter. I guess Lilith either knew that, or assumed as much because that was my weakness."

"But Raven," Beast Boy inched a bit closer to her, "You DO have a family."

She gave a weak smile, but didn't lift her gaze to meet his. "Thanks, but you know what I mean. It's different when you have parents that . . . actually love you." She turned her head away, hoping he wouldn't catch the quivering of her lip.

"Oh Raven," he said softly and before she knew it, he wrapped his arms around her, but even more shocking, she found herself returning the hug. "I can't think of anything to say to make you feel better-"

"-it's alright," she muffled into his shoulder, "this is . . . nice."

Beast Boy smiled giving the emapth a slight nuzzle on top of her head, "Raven would you-"

"Yes." she answered.

Beast Boy eyes snapped open, "B-But I didn't-"

"-Beast Boy I already said yes, don't make me think twice about it." A small smile tugged at the side of her lips as she lost herself in his arms, while Beast Boy exhaled away his anxiety.

* * *

Drake returned to the common room, a goofy grin spread over his face, and found Malundra sitting in a chair, as if waiting for him this whole time. He straightened up, hoping to wipe his awkward smile away. "Um, I guess I should really thank you for helping to save me and everything," he said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, opposite her. "So . . . you know Landon?" He was already thinking of a way to tease him about this.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Not in a biblical sense," she answered with a smirk. "But yes, we do have a past."

Drake kept looking at her, feeling something odd. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar."

She smiled coolly. "We did meet once, before your thousand year slumber. I'm not surprised you don't remember."

He grinned, "I'm sorry, but I think I would remember you." she remained silent, which was a little frustrating. She was very direct and hardly said a word to him the whole time. "So . . . are you going to tell me about how we know each other?"

She stood up and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe someday, when you're older."

He stared a little confused for a moment, "I don't know, I'm kinda 'older' now."

She smiled moving her hand from his shoulder to his face, "You look so much like your father," she tussled his hair, "except he combed his hair once in a while."

"You knew my dad?" Drake wasn't too surprised by this, she was an ancient witch after all.

She clasped her hands together with a short nod of her head, "I did, at one time. We were . . . . close." Drake was now more confused then he was before, but before he could think more on the matter, she leaned forward kissing him on the forehead and vanished before his eyes.

Great, something ELSE I need to asked Landon about later. Slowly, the Titans North had assembled to wish off the other Titans back home, Drake catching the eye of Kole, who quickly looked away blushing. One thing seemed off though, Archangel was not standing with the other Titans, but back a ways against the wall. Drake didn't have much time to get to know the new Titan, but found him friendly enough. "Aren't you going home with the others?" Drake asked.

His ear twitched in his direction, "I am going to assist Landon's efforts to retrieve missing sacred items and such, like yourself."

"That's right," the demon king in question placed a hand on his shoulder, "You now have competition for that 'employee of the month' title."

Drake turned to Landon with a sort of glare. "You had to go and recruit another errand boy while you were here. Seriously?"

Landon shrugged. "Work is work. It's going to get done one way or the other, why break a sweat doing it myself?"

Drake only shook his head, "I'm starting to think you don't actually have issues in Hell and just like bossing people around," he turned to Archangel. "Should've got out when you had the chance, bud."

Red Star cleared his throat and added. "Well, know that the Teen Titans will aid you where we can. If there is trouble of the demon sort on our territory, you can bet we will be fighting it."

Drake was surprised. "What happened to 'this isn't something we can handle?'" he said referring to the conversation he had with their team leader back when he first stayed with them.

At first, they were all expecting a long lecture, or even shouting from Red Star for mocking him. He only said, "Things have changed. They attack our own and they cause the worst destruction we have ever scene. Being a hero means we have to take that on."

Landon only rolled his eyes. "How noble of you."

Robin nodded. "I have a feeling there will be a fair share of it in Jump City as well. And I doubt this is the last time we've seen you, Landon."

Landon chuckled, nodding. "Indeed. I look forward to it again. Our little meetings are always so delightful." Landon then vanished from the Titans North Tower.

* * *

Archie and Drake stood at the edge of the towers roof, watching the T-ship sail off into the distance towards Jump City, the Titans North Team having already disappeared back into their own tower.

"I assume you and miss Kole have put a patch on things?" Archie asked.

"You could say that," Drake responded with a smile. Slowly he licked his lips, remembering the taste of strawberry.

"So, what now?"

Drake shrugged, "I guess we have some free time until Landon gives us our first assignment together."

"Mm I see, may I make a suggestion? Could we possibly go back to the Garden of Eden? I hadn't experienced it when we went, and I have quite the affinity for plant life."

Drake looked at him oddly. "I guess, but that place is protected by Nephilim's, angels, and all kinds of bad joojoo."

Archie turned in his direction, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "And?"

Drake couldn't help but laugh, "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship." In a flash of teal light, Drake leapt into the air changing into his dragon form, Archie hot on his trail. The two fire weilders taking flight to parts unknown.

 **The End . . . . ?**


End file.
